Enfermera a Domicilio
by Nenissy
Summary: Syaoran tiene un accidente y debido a su fobia a los hospitales no tendrá más opción que contratar a su propia enfermera a domicilio!
1. Mi primer empleo

**Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen**** (Aunque me encantaría T.T ) cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia!**

* * *

><p><strong>Enfermera a Domicilio<strong>

**Mi primer empleo**

-Código azul! Código azul!

-Joven de veinticinco años, accidente de tránsito entró en paro!

-1, 2, 3…

-¡Su corazón empieza a responder doctor!

-Paciente politraumatizado!

¿Politraumatizado, que rayos significaba eso? En este momento no veía absolutamente nada pero si escuchaba muchas voces por todas partes. Además mi cuerpo ardía de una manera infernal, todo me dolía y sentía como si tuviera muchos cables pegados…Sin embargo no recuerdo absolutamente nada, lo último que recuerdo fue que iba en el auto con mis hermanas y llovía muy fuerte y Shiefa no paraba de gritarle a Fahren que detuviera el auto hasta que este perdió el control y de un pronto a otro se apagaron todas las luces y un ardor empezó a brotar por todo mi cuerpo…

* * *

><p>Ya no sentía nada y tampoco escuchaba las voces ¿Acaso habré muerto? Así que esto es morirse ¿eh, estaré en el cielo? Pues la verdad no es tan fantástico como todos dicen y… ¿Tendré que quedarme para siempre aquí? Porque si es así juro que voy a resucitar para morirme otra vez solo que esta vez de aburrimiento…<p>

-Sya-rannnn!

A lo largo escuchaba mi nombre, como si… ¿Meiling? Me estuviera llamando…no, tenía que ser una broma, porque si estoy escuchando la voz de Meiling es porque no estoy en el cielo… acaso…acaso será que estoy en el infierno?

-Syaorannnnnnn me escuchas?

Que es esto cada vez la escucho más fuerte como si se acercara, talvez Meiling también murió y nos encontramos para que yo pague por las cosas malas que hice!

-Syaoran abre los ojos ya!

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos sin embargo el choque con la luz me causaba mucho daño. Al principio veía todo borroso, como pequeñas manchas de colores y por cierto veía una sombra sumamente grande como si se tratara de alguien que se encontraba muy cerca…Hasta que por fin pude divisar bien la figura y no se trataba de _un _alguien, sino de toda mi familia dentro de la habitación…definitivamente mi propio infierno personal…

-¿Syaoran te encuentras bien? Por un momento creímos que morirías, estabas todo pálido y ensangrentado y esa herida en la pierna y ohhh casi nos da un infarto cuando te vimos debiste ver a tu madre nadie sabía como decirle, tuvieron mucha suerte, tus hermanas están bien solamente tuvieron unos golpes leves y ya!Juro que no volveré a subir a un auto con ninguna de ellas ni tampoco dejaremos que tu lo hagas es mas no creo que las dejen volver a tomar el volante!

Y si, esa chillona y estresante voz era la de mi prima Meiling, la verdad era exasperante algunas veces…bueno siempre, aún así la quiero mucho aunque no se lo diga, además crecimos juntos ya que tenemos la misma edad por eso pese a su _"especial" _carácter es mi mejor amiga…Sin embargo en este momento no me apetece demasiado escuchar todas sus quejas y lamentos…

-Meiling-Dijo mi madre con voz suave pero cargada de autoridad-Creo que Syaoran no está muy bien como para que le grites en el oído…Syaoran sufriste de un ataque cardiaco y aún tus heridas no han sanado bien, necesitan de ser curadas por alguien profesional y además debes recibir algunos medicamentos intravenosa y bueno tienes dos opciones…

-No pienso permanecer en el hospital-Dije a como pude hablar. Mi padre había muerto hace diez años en el hospital, había salido de una operación exitosamente sin embargo mientras se recuperaba una bacteria entro en su cuerpo y falleció, por eso a partir de ese momento me entró una fobia por los hospitales.

-Bueno en ese caso, se resume a solo una opción, contrataremos una enfermera a domicilio que se encargue de cuidarte mientras estés en casa…

-¡¿Qué? Acaso te parezco un bebé, además tengo mi propio apartamento y no pienso…

-Te quedarás en casa y ya hablé, Li Syaoran.

-Uyyyyyyyyyy parece que al gran Syaoran lo han dejado callado, Jajaja!-Y si ese idiota es mi mejor amigo Eriol Hiraguizawa el hombre más loco del mundo y aunque nadie se explica como, con una gran suerte ya que su novia es muy bella y encantadora…¿Cómo se lo aguanta?

* * *

><p>-No Tomoyo aún no consigo empleo…si ya envié mi currículo a varios hospitales…no lo he pensado aún, además ya sabes que muy pocas personas contratan enfermeras privadas…¿Un amigo de Eriol?...tu crees?...Ok en serio me interesa…¡¿Qué? Eso se llama soborno Tomoyo! Esta bien, esta bien! Nos vemos, si mañana a los ocho, aquí te espero si prometo levantarme temprano….Nos vemos y gracias Tommy!<p>

-! Puedes creerlo Kero! Me consiguieron un trabajo, al parecer un amigo de Eriol tuvo un accidente…no, no es que me alegre pero AHHHHHHHHHHH! Que emoción Eriol le preguntó a Tomoyo que si yo ya había conseguido un empleo y Tomoyo le dijo que no pero que me encantaría y al parecer a todos les pareció increíble…no lo puedo creer es mi gran oportunidad!

-Meauuuuuu!

Dejé a mi gatito Kero, a quien había alzado y casi chocado contra todos los objetos que tenía cerca, cuando en un ataque de felicidad empecé a dar saltitos dando vueltas, el único problema es que Tomoyo me dijo que le diría a Eriol que si me dieran el empleo si usaba el traje que ella hiciera para mi… pero no me importa que me vista como quiera porque por fin tengo mi primer empleo…hace cinco meses había salido de la universidad con mi título de enfermera y por más que busqué empleo por todo Japón no conseguía, solo espero que mañana me vaya bien…

* * *

><p>-Tomoyoooooooooooo estás loca como se te ocurre que voy a usar esto!-Dije mientras me veía en el espejo y no podía evitar sonrojarme, al parecer el dichoso traje de Tomoyo era un vestidito corto con botones, con unas panties blancas por debajo y unos zapatos de muñeca…<p>

-Pero si te ves divina!

-Tomoyo! Lo que menos parezco es enfermera…como se te ocurre que voy a ir así…-Estoy segura de que si me pusieran a la par de una pila de tomates me camuflaría!

-Jajaja por favor Sakurita pero si yo conozco al chico al que vas a ir a cuidar y estoy segura de que le vas a encantar! ; )

-Tommy-Chan!¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante barbaridad?

-Jajaja ya, ya era broma-Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y ponía una cara de pura inocencia para luego cambiarla por su sonrisa malvada…

-Pero espera a que lo veas y verás como tengo razón jajaja créeme te encantará Syaoran Li!

-No pienso casarme con el Tommy, ni siquiera tener una amistad que no ves que es poco ético que creemos lazos afectuosos con los pacientes…

-Ay ya, ya solo espera a que lo veas…ahora vámonos acaba de entrarme un mensaje de Eriol, nos espera abajo.

Tomé mis cosas y bajé con Tomoyo. De haber sabido como sería el viaje hubiera tomado el bus. Eriol y Tomoyo no habían parado de molestarme con que iba a seducir a mi paciente y con que me iba a dejar deslumbrada…

* * *

><p>Llegamos a una imperiosa mansión, con enormes jardines, y con un una entrada preciosa. Bajamos del auto y Eriol nos condujo hasta el interior de la casa donde se encontraba una señora alta, de cabello oscuro, largo y muy bella, también había una chica similar a la anterior pero más joven y con ojos café rojizo y en una silla de ruedas había un chico de cabellos castaño y despeinado, con unos ojos preciosos de un color ámbar hermoso y con un cuerpo envidiable…creo que Tommy tenía razón…el chico era condenadamente guapo!<p>

-Sakura él es mi amigo Syaoran, Syaoran ella es Sakura tu enfermera personal.-Dijo Eriol mientras le guiñaba un ojo y este le correspondía con una sonrisa, a la vez que me examinaba de arriba abajo con la mirada y por supuesto mientras yo me sonrojaba hasta el tope pero era tannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…_sexyyyyyyyyyyyyy_!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong> Y aquí empezamos una nueva historia y el primer fanfic que escribo así que cualquier crítica, sugerencia o duda será muy bien recibida! Espero sus reviews y así me dicen que les pareció!

Se despide Nanitayi-Li


	2. Tu Juego, Mis Reglas

**Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es completamente de mi imaginación, espero les guste nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Enfermera a Domicilio<span>**

_Del capítulo anterior:_

_-Sakura él es mi amigo Syaoran, Syaoran ella es Sakura tu enfermera personal.-Dijo Eriol mientras le guiñaba un ojo y este le correspondía con una sonrisa, a la vez que me examinaba de arriba abajo con la mirada y por supuesto mientras yo me sonrojaba hasta el tope pero era tannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…sexyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Tu Juego…Mis Reglas<strong>

Mierda esta vez Eriol se había pasado la chica estaba hermosa tenía unos bellos ojos verdes brillantes, un cabello castaño largo que le llegaba más abajo de la cintura…y esa ropa que traía puesta…sino fuera porque estaba en esta maldita silla de ruedas y no podía ni caminar juro que me le hubiera lanzado encima!

-¡Hola Sakura! ¿Me prometes que si me porto bien jugarás conmigo?-Dije mostrando mi sonrisa más seductora a lo que la chica se sonrojó aún más, como si esto fuera posible y mi madre y mi prima me lanzaron una mala mirada.

-Yo…hola…y bien et-to…creo que sería bueno que me dieran las instrucciones del médico y así puedo cumplir con lo que vine…p-porque oh yo bueno-Excelente trabajo Syaoran la pusiste nerviosa esa es _buena señal_.

-Claro Sakura ven con nosotras te daremos todas las instrucciones del médico y los medicamentos y tu Syaoran quédate quieto…

-Por supuesto madre prometo tratar de no causarle problemas a la señorita Sakura, además ya se lo prometí me voy a portar bien para que ella me trate con cariño y juegue conmigo…-Dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia y mi madre solo rodó los ojos.

Las tres chicas se fueran a buscar las instrucciones médicas y Eriol y Tomoyo se quedaron conmigo.

-¿Qué te parece tu _enfermerita_? Me imaginé que ya era suficiente tortura no poder caminar por ti mismo como para que también te tuvieras aguantar a una enfermera fea y regordeta.

-Eriol! No hables de mi prima como si fuera un juguete!

-Jajaja Tranquila Tomoyo ya se lo dije a mi madre pienso portarme bien con la _enfermerita_ Sakura.

-Más te vale que ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima Syaoran o te las verás conmigo!-Dijo Tomoyo mientras levantaba un brazo haciendo pose de súper heroína…

-¿Y a mi que?

-y ¿A ti que, Eriol?

-A mi no vas a defender…-Dijo mientras hacía ojitos de cachorrito y tomaba a Tomoyo de la cintura…Creo que era hora de que yo parara esto antes de que terminaran haciendo sus cochinadas delante de mí…

-Ejem!

-¿Qué pasó Syaoran estás celoso porque tu no puedes hacer nada en esa silla de ruedas?

-Cállate Eriol, además no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo en esta cosa, hay cosas más entretenidas que hacer.-Le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

En ese momento entraron las chicas y Sakura venía con una ¡AGUJA¡ en la mano…¡Oh por Dios! Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie pero me aterran las agujas además esa tenía un tamaño enorme…

-¡¿Qué, acaso al valientísimo Syaoran le dan miedo las agujas?

-Por supuesto que no Meiling…-Dije con una cara amenazadora…que ella no entendió o se hizo la que no la había notado…

-¿Ah no?-Dijo con una cara de falsa inocencia.-Entonces… ¿Porqué te pusiste tan pálido cuando viste a Sakura con la vía?

-No me puse pálido es solo que…que…

-No se preocupe Li prometo no hacerle mucho daño…

-Jajaja no me preocupo, porque NO me asustan las agujas…

* * *

><p>La verdad era muy gracioso ver como Li tragaba pesado…debería de ponérsela de manera que le duela, así no volvería a tratarme de esa manera tan descarada. Su prima Meiling no paró de molestarme y de decirme que por mi culpa a su pobre primo casi le da otro ataque…<p>

Juro que Tomoyo y Eriol me las pagarían…Sin embargo por ahora debía enseñarle a ese hombre tan…tan…bueno tan así de que no puede venir y tratarme como si fuera un juguete…así que creo que por esta vez si le dolería un poquito…

-Vamos Li.-Dije mientras tomaba la silla de ruedas y lo dirigía hacia su habitación para colocarle el medicamento por vía intravenosa.

* * *

><p>Llegamos a su habitación y me sorprendí bastante, su habitación era casi del mismo tamaño que el apartamento en el que yo estaba viviendo, las paredes eran blancas y había una enorme cama con sábanas verdes, y cortinas verdes, y todo…verde.<p>

-Le ayudé a sentarse en la cama y saqué la aguja, cargué el medicamento y trate de usar mi voz más seductora…si el quería jugar, jugaríamos pero a mi manera…

-Vamos Li, me prometiste que te portarías bien y así jugaríamos juntos…-Jajaja me encantó ver su cara de sorpresa, que fue inmediatamente reemplazada por una completamente seductora…

-Claro pero dígame enfermera necesita que me quite la camisa, el pantalón…

-Creo que con darme su muñeca es suficiente…_por ahora_.-Dije tratando de darle mucho énfasis al _por ahora_…

Tomé la aguja y en cuanto el la vio bien juraría que casi se desmaya, toqué su mano suavemente para ubicar las venas…tenía un debate en mi cabeza, mi lado bueno decía que usara una de las venas del centro que no le dolería tanto, pero mi lado malvado me decía que usara la vena que va por el lado y la verdad llevaba veintiún años haciendo lo correcto, porque una vez me pasara al lado oscuro no tenía nada de malo…empecé a acercar la aguja lentamente, esto de ver su cara de tortura me estaba gustando, el seductor y descarado Syaoran Li estaba apunto de entrar en pánico y metí la vía por el lado y su cara de dolor y de miedo fue tan grande que no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa…

-J-Juraría que disfrutas de verme sufrir…

-¿Pero quien dice?

-A-Ayyy!-Gritó en cuanto el medicamento empezó a entrar en su cuerpo…En cuento todo el medicamento había desaparecido retiré rápidamente la vía para ver como su cara se contraía del dolor.

-Y ahora si tendré que pedirte que te quites la camisa…o que ya _cambiaste de opinión_…-Dije lo último en un susurro mientras el me veía con esa cara que ponen los niños cuando quieren algo pero saben que es peligroso.-Creí que querías jugar conmigo…

-Este no es el juego del que estaba hablando, creo que tendré que portarme mal y hacer alguna travesura, quizás así la enfermera si me trate con cariño.-Dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa y dejaba ver unos muy buenos pectorales llenos de heridas y una muy grande en el lado derecho cerca del ombligo.

-Tu juego, mis reglas.

-Trato hecho.

-¿Qué?

-Mi juego, mi premio, tus reglas…¿Qué te parece?

-T-tu premio.

-¡Si yo gano el juego te acostarás conmigo!

-¿¡Qué¡? Acaso te parezco una p-puta o qué?

-No, pero me pareces muy guapa.

-No voy a acostarme con mi paciente.

-¡Que mal porque yo tenía planeado hacerlo con mi enfermera!

-¡No voy a jugar!

-¡Eres una cobarde! Jajaja vamos…serán tus reglas puedes poner las condiciones que quieras y te prometo que si pierdo te dejaré ir y no insistiré más.

-…esta bien…-Inmediatamente Syaoran me tomó de la cintura y me acostó en la cama en un rápido movimiento y estaba a punto de besarme…

-¡Detente!

-¿Qué?

-No se vale.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Aún no he dicho las reglas.-Me liberó de la pequeña cárcel que había hecho con sus brazos e inmediatamente me puse de pie. Si Syaoran Li quería acostarse conmigo como mínimo debía costarle, además no soy la típica chica que se acuesta con cualquiera, solo lo haría si esa persona en verdad me gustara, aún así no podía y tampoco lo haría, no iba a enamorarme de Syaoran y el tampoco lo haría de mi, esto era un simple juego en el que ambos ganaríamos algo, sin embargo no quería que fuese solo eso, solo sexo, quería alguien con quien salir, con quien divertirme y que hiciera cosas divertidas para quedarse conmigo.

-No puedes besarme, tampoco puedes seducirme como si fuera un juguete.-Su cara empezó a convertirse de una sonrisa a una mueca.- y saldrás conmigo…

-¿Perdón?

-Si, en unos días dejarás de usar la silla de ruedas y podrás caminar bien, y quiero que salgas conmigo, esa es la condición si logras hacer que me divierta ganas el juego.

-Entonces…no puedo besarte-No-No puedo decirte todo lo que quiero hacer contigo-Nooo-Y tendremos una cita…-Creo que con una no será suficiente…saldrás tres veces conmigo. ¿Aún quieres jugar?

-Por supuesto que si.-Dijo mientras estiraba su mano para cerrar el trato conmigo.

-Ah y una última condición…esto solo será un juego entre tu y yo sin más personas de por medio y especialmente sin sentimientos…

-Por sentimientos nos referimos a amor ¿No?

-Así es.

-Está bien, prometo no enamorarte y no enamorarme de ti.

-Ahora Li necesito que te acuestes, esa herida no se ve muy bien…pero esta vez prometo no hacerte daño.-Dije con una voz dulce que hizo que se tranquilizara.

-Syaoran…

-¿Disculpa?

-Ahora seremos algo así como…amigos y me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre.

-Esta bien, Syaoran, tu también puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

Limpié cuidadosamente las heridas y luego le coloqué una venda, no quería que se le fuese a infectar. Fui por un vaso de agua a la cocina y le di para que se tomara las pastillas.

* * *

><p>Había llegado a las 10:00 de la mañana y ahora eran la una de la tarde e iba con Tomoyo y Eriol para mi casa. Se habían ofrecido a venir a dejarme.<p>

Entre a mi casa y mi gatito Kero me recibió con su alegre ronroneo. Fuimos juntos a la parte de atrás, a mi "súper" patio de un metro cuadrado. Tomé su comida y le serví un poco en su tacita azul con forma de gato.

-Meauuu!

-Jajaja hoy ha sido un día muy extraño Kero, primero Eriol y Tomoyo solo molestarme, después llegamos a la _"Mansión Li" _puedes creerlo era una casa enorme como esas que salen en las películas, y eso no es todo, después conocí a mi paciente, se llama Syaoran es muy apuesto y se quiere acostar conmigo…

-Meauuu!

-Kero por supuesto que no acepte, bueno algo así, es que hicimos un juego, si él lo gana lo haremos sino, no. Además dudo mucho que un chico como él quiera hacer todas esas cosas solo por acostarse con una chica cuando deben de haber millones allá fuera esperando por hacerlo. Pero shuuuuuuuuu! Es nuestro pequeño secretito. Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Tomoyo además imagínate lo que pasaría si Touya se enterara… estoy segura de que es capaz de venir desde Tomoeda para asesinarme.

Touya siempre ha sido un hermano sumamente celoso, recuerdo cuando salí con su mejor amigo, Yukito. Dejó de hablarle por un mes hasta que tuvimos que convencerlo de que no haríamos nada malo. Sin embargo al final nuestra relación no funcionó Yukito tenía veinticinco años y yo solo dieciocho. Era una niña a su lado, el hablaba de cosas que al final a mi no me interesaban y lo que yo le contaba tan solo eran chiquilladas para él. Aún así fue la primer persona con la que tuve intimidad, pero al final decidimos dejarlo hasta ahí y ahora somos grandes amigos y además ahora el es el novio de mi…hermano.

Al principio me costó bastante aceptar la noticia pero ya con el tiempo empecé a aceptarlo, por decirlo así y aunque hasta la fecha no lo comparto, lo tolero porque es mi hermano y se merece todo mi apoyo.

Me dirigí a la pequeña salita, prendí la televisión y estaban dando una de mis películas favoritas, Mujer Bonita de Julia Roberts y Richard Gere y no pude evitar verla como por centésima vez pero lo cierto es que me encanta que la película habla de esos amores en los que un hombre guapo y con dinero se enamora de una chica pobre y que sobre todo que es prostituta. La verdad siempre he soñado con vivir un amor así, encontrar una persona que pueda hacer que mis días más grises brillen con solo una sonrisa, sentir como si fuera capaz de tocar las estrellas con solo ver su mirada, ya saben hallar a esa persona especial….._mi persona especial._

Terminé de ver la película y fui con lágrimas que aún brillaban en mis ojos a encender la computadora. ¡Pero es que esa película siempre me hacía llorar!

En cuanto mi compu encendió abrí el Internet y luego mi correo. Tenía dos mensajes sin leer.

El primero era de Touya y decía:

_Monstruo iremos el sábado a pasar el día contigo e iremos a almorzar juntos. Espero que aún no hayas destrozado tu departamento._

_Touya_

El segundo era de mi padre:

_Sakura, cariño espero que te encuentres bien. Egipto es increíble y las pirámides son asombrosas, mañana iremos a las orillas del río Nilo y luego de compras, prometo que llevarte un recuerdo y bueno cuéntame ¿Qué tal está todo por ahí?_

_Con amor, papá_

Contesté al mensaje de mi padre y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que ya eran las cinco de la tarde, en verdad el tiempo se pasa volando, apagué la computadora. Y justo cuando iba a cambiarme el uniforme tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!

Corrí a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba Tomoyo.

-¡Sakura, vine porque no hemos podido hablar tranquilas! ¡Ahora cuéntame como te fue!

-Jajaja, todos son muy agradables y Syaoran el es…bueno es…guapo.

-Lo sabía Sakurita, sabía que te encantaría.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Ya te lo dije una vez pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, NO ES ÉTICO TENER RELACIONES TAN CERCANAS CON LOS PACIENTES!

Sin embargo algo en lo que yo misma dije me desconcertó…yo misma había roto ese código al hacer un juego para acostarme con Syaoran Li…y aunque no hubieran sentimientos de por medio y era solo un juego, no debí dejar que pasara…¿Cómo se me ocurrió haberle dicho a Syaoran que saliera conmigo?...Estaba metida en un gran lío…..

-¿Sakura que sucede?

-No es nada, solo tonterías mías…

-¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?

-Si no es nada.-Dije mientras le abría la puerta de atrás a Kero para que entrara.

-Sakura…

-¿Sí?

-¡MIRA LO QUE TE TRAJE!

Dijo mientras sacaba un vestido blanco, corto y ajustado con aire chino y peligrosamente sexy…

-Tommy-Chan ¿Qué es esto?

-No creíste que te dejaría usar el mismo uniforme otra vez…-Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y una voz que denotaba que era lo más obvio del mundo.

_¡Definitivamente estaba en un gran lío…!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas de la Autora:<span>**

Primero que todo muchisísimas gracias por sus reviews no tienen idea de cómo me alegra que les guste la historia y como me motiva a escribir!

Y bueno en este capítulo ya pudimos ver un poco más sobre la personalidad de los personajes y en verdad espero les agrade, y sobre la película que ve Sakura, bueno es una de mis favoritas porque la verdad lo reconozco soy sumamente llorona y adoro las historias románticas así que para a los que también les gustan las películas así se la recomiendo!

Y ya saben cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia está muy bien recibida! :3 nos leemos luego

**=^^=Nanitayi-Li**


	3. Solo amistad¿No es así?

**Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es completamente de mi imaginación, espero les guste nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

><span>Enfermera a Domicilio<span>

_Del capítulo anterior:_

_-Tommy-Chan ¿Qué es esto?_

_-No creíste que te dejaría usar el mismo uniforme otra vez…-Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y una voz que denotaba que era lo más obvio del mundo. _

_¡Definitivamente estaba en un gran lío…!_

* * *

><span>¡Convénceme…! Es solo amistad…¿No es así?<span>

Y aquí me encontraba nuevamente al frente del gran portón de la enorme mansión. Hablé por el intercomunicador avisando que ya había llegado. Los enormes portones se abrieron, mostrando toda la belleza de la "Casita" Li.

Atravesé todo el jardín hasta entrar en la casa donde apareció un señor mayor; que vestía un traje entero negro y que tenía el cabello canoso y una amable sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita Sakura. Me temo que ayer no tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos. Mi nombre es Wey y soy el mayordomo de la familia Li, cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedirlo.

-¡Muchas gracias señor Wey!

-El joven Syaoran se encuentra en el patio trasero, permítame conducirle hasta allá.-Dijo dejando muy en claro en su voz el gran afecto que sentía por Syaoran.

Wey me guió hasta los jardines traseros, y eran hermosos! Había muchos árboles de toda clase y en el medio había un pequeño lago artificial con un pequeño puente que atravesaba ambos lados y que estaba hermosamente tallado con pequeñas figuritas de flores de cerezo en la barandilla.

Y debajo de un gran árbol de flores azules, que no pude identificar bien, se encontraba Syaoran en su silla mirando la hermosa mañana. Parecía un lugar mágico…y con el ahí parecía como esas páginas de lo libros de cuentos de hadas donde sale el príncipe esperando a su princesa…excepto porque este tenía silla de ruedas y…YO NO ERA SU PRINCESA! Creo que el sol me estaba haciendo perder la cordura…

Me acerqué lentamente, al parecer Syaoran aún no había notado mi presencia…Sin embargo cuando estaba apunto de llegar a su lado sin que él se diese cuenta, tropecé con una de las raíces del árbol de hojitas azules y caí en los pies de Syaoran quien no pude contenerse la risa y estalló en carcajadas!

-Jajajajajajajajaja ¿Estás bien Sakura? Jajaja que tonta!

-¡Syaoran Li! No es gracioso me duele bastante!-Dije mientras me ponía de pie y veía mis rodillas completamente lastimadas.

-Awwww Parece que la enfermerita va a llorar!

-¡Jajaja basta ya, no se te olvide que tengo un medicamento que aplicar!

- ¬¬ Ok dejo de reírme. Sin embargo eso te pasa por intentar asustarme!

-¿Hoe? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que me estaba acercando?

-No se…simplemente lo supe. Talvez soy capaz de identificar el peligro sin ni siquiera volverlo a ver. Ahora dime Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, gracias, sin embargo como dije antes tenemos un medicamento que poner así que vamos y acabemos con esto de una vez.

-Está bien. Sakura…

-¿Si?

-Dos cosas…la primera te ves muy sexy con ese vestido…y segundo podrías empujar la silla es que la verdad es muy cansado estar empujándola por mi mismo…

-Eres un completo vago ¿Lo sabías? ¡Tienes suerte de que ame mi trabajo y mi profesión y no sea ninguna molestia hacerlo!

-Tengo suerte…-Sin embargo algo en sus ojos me decía que no estaba bien, aún así preferí no preguntar, después de todo yo solo era la enfermera.

* * *

><p>Cumplimos con la misma rutina del día anterior, primero le puse el medicamento, sin embargo, esta vez mi lado bueno me hizo ponérselo en la vena que menos le doliese y luego limpié cuidadosamente sus heridas, al paso que iba, si su piel seguía cicatrizando así de bien podría dejar la silla de ruedas muy pronto quizás en una semana más…Además luego de eso tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse a mover los músculos de las piernas nuevamente. Después de todo el accidente que tuvo Syaoran fue bastante grande…<p>

Justo en este momento estaba saliendo de la habitación de Syaoran, para dirigirme a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua, para darle las pastillas. Además le pediría un te de manzanilla, ya que no se sentía muy bien.

Llegué a la cocina y me encontré con Wey, que justo estaba cambiando el agua a unas flores color naranja y turquesa.

-Señorita Sakura ¿En que puedo servirle?

-Wey me preguntaba si podías hacerle un té a Syaoran porque no se siente muy bien…

-Será un placer señorita. En cuanto esté listo lo subo a su habitación.

-Ah y lo olvidaba, también venía por un vaso de agua.-Tomé el vaso y lo llené de agua pero cuando iba a retirarme Wey puso su mano en mi hombro…

-Señorita Sakura…el joven Syaoran estará bien ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que si…el accidente fue grave sin embargo Syaoran tiene una estupenda condición física, lo que le permite curarse más rápido, de echo el médico dijo en sus instrucciones que Syaoran podría dejar de usar la silla de ruedas quizás con el paso de tres semanas, pero para serle muy honesta estoy segura de que aquí a una semana ya podrá hasta correr.-Wey soltó un suspiro como si hubiera estado escuchando esas palabras para poder respirar con paz…

-Verá señorita Sakura, el joven Syaoran es como un hijo para mí, le conozco desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre y en cuanto me dieron la noticia del accidente no pude evitar preocuparme. Pero gracias a sus palabras siento como si me quitara un enorme peso de encima, gracias en verdad por ocuparse del jovencito.-Dijo mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa cargada con todo el cariño que una persona puede tener por otra…Wey en verdad amaba a Syaoran…:3

-Yo solo hago mi trabajo, pero en verdad me alegra mucho que Syaoran tenga personas como usted a su lado.

Hice una pequeña reverencia y me dirigí al cuarto de Syaoran, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa. Al llegar a la habitación me lo encontré sentado, con la cabeza recostada en el respaldar de la cama. Sin embargo algo en su mirada me desconcertó demasiado, Syaoran había estado llorando, aún tenía las mejillas húmedas y sus ojos llorosos. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de las cortinas verdes y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando me acerqué…

-Murió hoy hace diez años y aún es difícil para mi, yo tenía quince años cuando él se fue de mi vida, aún era muy joven y tenía muchas cosas que aprender de él. Sin embargo me lo arrebataron, había salido exitoso de una cirugía muy peligrosa, pero el destino no solo quería verlo al filo de la muerte, el destino quería verlo morir y así fue, una bacteria entro en su cuerpo y murió…No tienes idea de lo duro que fue para mí, el saber que mi padre ya no estaría nunca más a mi lado…

-Eso no es cierto que no puedas verlo no significa que no te este cuidando, yo se que mi madre me está cuidando desde el cielo…-Por primera vez Syaoran me miró a los ojos, y pude ver otra lágrima caer por su mejilla. Me acerqué un poco más y me senté en la cama a su lado.

-¿Tu madre también murió?

-Si.-Dije mientras sonreía al recordar a mi madre.-Ella murió cuando yo tenía tres años, así que no puedo recordarla. Sin embargo se que ella siempre está cuidándome porque se que me amaba, y cuando amas a una persona, ni siquiera la muerte puede separarte de ella…

-¿Crees que mi padre también esté cuidándome?

-Por supuesto que si…

Estiró su mano y acarició mi mejilla.

-Gracias Sakura.

-No hay de que.

-Sabes…eres la mejor enfermera del mundo, no solo sanas heridas, también sanas corazones.-Syaoran acercó un poco más su rostro y depositó un beso tierno en mi mejilla. Que hizo que todo en mi interior se removiera…y no pude evitar sonreír a lo que el me correspondió con una hermosa sonrisa. Y no se que sucedió, pero el rostro de Syaoran estaba cada vez más cerca, sin embargo, esto no era como la primera vez que Syaoran intentó besarme, esta vez su mirada estaba cargada de dulzura y no podía alejarme…en realidad no quería hacerlo…cerré mis ojos y…

-Señorita Sakura, el te del joven Syaoran.

-Ah esto y-ya voy.-Me levanté de la cama como si tuviera un resorte y abrí la puerta.

-Aquí tiene señorita.

-Muchas gracias Wey…-¡Dios! Sentía como ardían mis mejillas…

-Oh espero no haber sido inoportuno…

-Por supuesto que no.-Dije atacada.-No ha sido…inoportuno.

-Si no necesitan nada más, creo que me retiro entonces. Con su permiso.

-Adelante.-Me di media vuelta y cerré la puerta detrás de mi, sin embargo no podía levantar la vista, me daba mucha vergüenza, estuvimos a punto de besarnos y yo solo tenía dos días de conocerlo…!

-Sakura lo lamento…

-¿Hoe?-Syaoran se estaba disculpando conmigo?

-Estuve a punto de perder el juego.-Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Te prometí que no te besaría.

-Ah si, yo también lo siento mucho, lo mejor será que lo olvidemos ¿No? Después de todo yo solo estoy aquí para labores médicas…yo no debí dejar que esto pasara.

-Yo tampoco, pero no pienso olvidarlo.

-¿Perdón?

-Nunca me había sentido así…y la verdad me gustó, así que malas noticias no pienso olvidarlo…-Dijo mientras mostraba una gran y hermosa sonrisa, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una risa cantarina.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

-No es nada…

Me acerqué le di la tacita y le pasé las pastillas, Syaoran se las tomó rápidamente.

-Listo-Dijo mientras me daba la taza.

-Bueno, entonces creo que eso es todo por hoy.

-¿Ya te vas?-Dijo mientras veía ¿Tristeza? En sus ojos.

-Si bueno, ya terminé por hoy.

-¿Si te pago te quedarías un rato más?

-¿Por qué querrías que me quedara?

-Me hiciste olvidar que estaba triste, quiero que te quedes un rato, además los jardines de esta casa son asombrosos, podríamos jugar un rato ¿Qué dices?.-Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo, ahí estaba nuevamente, el Syaoran alegre y seductor.

Ayudé a Syaoran a sentarse en su silla y nos dirigimos al mismo lugar en el que le había encontrado por la mañana.

El atardecer era hermoso, parecía una cálida pintura en colores naranja y violáceos. Además descubrí que había pétalos de flores regados por todas partes.

-Más adelante hay una fuente, ¿Te gustaría ir?

-Claro.

-Sakura…¿Esto cuenta como nuestra primera cita?

-Jajaja…no lo creo, tendrás que sacarme de esta mansión para que cuente como una cita.

-Issssshhhh, como odio esta silla.-Dijo mientras ponía una cara de disgusto, como si fuera un niño pequeño que debe comer a la fuerza, algo que no es de su agrado.

-Jajaja, vamos a la fuente.

* * *

><p>-Tomoyo, ¿Estás segura de que vas a comprar toda esta tela?<p>

-Si, Eriol te lo he dicho como veinte veces, es necesaria para confeccionar los trajes de mi mejor amiga. Ahora deja de quejarte y ayúdame con todo esto.-Eriol aceptó mientras hacia una mueca, lo cierto es que llevábamos unas cuantas horas recorriendo distintas tiendas, en busca de botones, telas, cremalleras, accesorios, hilos y demás cosas que sirvieran para vestir a Sakura.

Desde mis once años, solía confeccionar todo tipo de ropa para ella. Era mi pasatiempo favorito y fue por eso que cuando entré a la universidad estudié diseño de modas. Eso y mi habilidad para el dibujo me ayudaron a conseguir rápidamente un trabajo en una revista de modas.

La verdad es bastante divertido hago mis propios diseños y por medio de la revista los anunciamos, y así los distribuimos por todo el mundo.

Aún así mi maniquí favorito es mi amiga Sakura. Hemos sido como hermanas desde muy pequeñas, además nuestras madres fueron mejores amigas desde pequeñas, es por eso que llevo el cabello de esta forma; largo y ondulado en las puntas; porque mi madre dice que así me parezco mucho a Nadeishko, la mamá de Sakura, quien murió hace unos años…

-Aquí tiene señorita…

-Muchas gracias.-Me giré para ver la mueca que tenía Eriol en el rostro, mientras cargaba con todas las bolsas repletas de telas, para llevarlas al auto.

-Llegamos al auto de Eriol y con las llaves abrí la puerta trasera ya que la cajuela iba repleta también. Eriol puso todas las bolsas en la parte trasera y en un movimiento rápido me aprisionó contra la puerta delantera del auto.

-Suficiente. He caminado todo el día de un lado para otro. He cargado millones de bolsas por kilómetros.-Eriol acercaba cada vez más su rostro contra el mío.-Y he opinado sobre cual tela me parece más "delicada" y cuales botones combinan "mejor"…creo que me merezco un premio!

Eriol entrelazo sus manos en mi cabello y me besó con impaciencia, con hambre, y como tanto me gustaba, haciéndome sentir querida y deseada por alguien. Lo cierto es que haber conocido a Eriol era una de las mejores cosas que me había pasado en mi vida. Teníamos cinco años de noviazgo y éramos súper felices, Eriol me entendía y yo a él, cuando estaba triste me consolaba y cuando quería comprar millones de botones también estaba conmigo. Es la clase de príncipe azul inglés que sale en los cuentos de hadas, montado en su blanco caballo…a diferencia de que Eriol no tiene caballos, pero si un auto rojo bastante bonito…que en este momento iba en dirección a mi departamento.

Llegamos a mi apartamento y Eriol nuevamente me ayudó a bajar todas las bolsas y a ponerlas en la salita de mi departamento. La verdad había sido de una ayuda enorme, por eso creo que no sería mala idea pedirle que se quedara a cenar. Además la cocina se me da bien, y me encanta hacer postres.

-Eriol, ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?, Te prometo recompensarte toda la ayuda de hoy con un delicioso postre de fresas que preparé ayer en la noche.

-Me parece una idea maravillosa. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Jajaja gracias, pero es mi turno de hacer algo por ti. –Dije mientras le sonreía de una manera coqueta y me colocaba el delantal.

* * *

><p>-Gracias por quedarte, Sakura. Te prometo que le diré a mi madre que te pague las extras.<p>

-No es necesario.

-¿Disculpa? También fue lindo para mí, ya sabes pasar el día contigo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Los ojos de Syaoran brillaban aún más cuando le pegaban los reflejos del sol. Y su sonrisa se veía aún más sexy al lado de la fuente.

-Sí, no voy a cobrarte las horas extras siiiiiiiiiii?….

-¿Sí?

Salté rápidamente y tomé un poco de agua de la fuente, en mis manos para arrojársela a Syaoran en el rostro.

-¡Si no te enojas si hago esto!-La cara de Syaoran cuando recibió todo el agua, fue digna de fotografiar. Estoy segura de que no se esperaba algo como esto.

-Tómalo como una venganza por haberte burlado de mí en la mañana, Jajaja.-No podía contener las risas del todo y Syaoran tampoco, sin embargo su expresión cambio de repente y cuando me di cuenta yo también estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

-¡Li Syaoran!

-¡Esa fue por haberme intentado lastimar ayer cuando me pusiste la vía! Jajaja

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-¡Hubieras visto tu cara de psicópata!

-Jajaja, lo lamento mucho, te juro que nunca lo había hecho…

-Jajaja. ¡Uy¡ pero que mal, que voy a hacer?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Acabo de quedar paralítico y no podré _cambiarme la ropa._ Por suerte mi enfermera lo hará por mi…

-Jajaja, creo que te ha afectado el agua, Syaoran.

-¿Entonces no vas a ayudarme?-Debía admitir que negarse a algo cuando un chico tan guapo como Syaoran te mira de esa manera, debería de ser considerado un record Guiness…

-Lo lamento pero no me considero capacitada para ese tipo de labores.-Tomé la silla de ruedas de Syaoran y nos dirigimos de regreso a su casa.

-Sabes, al menos tenía que intentarlo.

-Sigue soñando, amor…

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras te juro que voy a ganar el juego. Seré como una droga para ti y no querrás separarte de mi.

-¡Creo que te has vuelto loco!

-Jajaja, ¿Volverás mañana?

-Por supuesto que si.

-Lo ves, ya soy parte de rutina.

-¿Eso crees?

-No lo creo, lo sé.

-Y que pasaría si te dijera que conseguí un trabajo mejor en otro lugar y hoy será mi último día contigo.

-Se que no te irías.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque dijiste que volverías mañana, y se que no me decepcionarías.

-Solo tienes dos días de conocerme. ¿Cómo sabes que no te dejaría?

-Ni idea, solo se que no lo harías.

-Muy pronto, te recuperarás y no me necesitarás más.

-Te prometo que me quebraré una pierna cuando eso suceda! Además cuando ya no te necesite más, te invitaré a salir, te enamorarás de mí y no me abandonarás nunca.

-Creí que una de mis condiciones era, no sentimientos jajaja

-Si pero esas condiciones las hiciste con tu mente, no lo olvides el corazón es quien tiene la última palabra.

Llegamos a la casa nuevamente, ayudé a Syaoran a llegar a su habitación, para que pudiera cambiarse y tomé rápidamente mi bolso. La verdad lo que Syaoran me dijo me hizo pensar un poco. ¿Y si yo en verdad me enamoraba de él? ¿Eso era imposible, verdad? Creo que el agua y el sol también me afectaron a mí. Nadie tenía que enamorarse de nadie, se supone que era solo un juego por sexo, nada más.

* * *

><p>No se en que momento pasó todo. Pero justo ahorita estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala con un plato de espaguetis comiendo.<p>

Pero es que era difícil concentrarme en otra cosa cuando tenía el rostro de Syaoran diciendo_: no lo olvides el corazón es quien tiene la última palabra._

Además que posibilidades tenía de que Syaoran fuera a corresponderme…aunque tal vez, después me pasaba como en esas películas donde se enamoran para siempre. ¡OH! Que rayos estaba pensando, Syaoran no tiene que corresponderme, porque no estoy enamorada y tampoco pienso hacerlo.

Syaoran Li será solo mi paciente, quizás un amigo pero solo eso y nada más. Lo mejor sería dejar de ver esas películas románticas, al parecer me están llenando la cabeza de disparates…porque eso son… ¿No? Tonterías, estupideces de una niña llorona que apenas está empezando su nuevo empleo y ya está pensando en matrimonio…no, no en matrimonio, es decir en amistad, eso era, Syaoran Li solo sería eso, mi amigo…

Me di cuenta de que ya había terminado de comer, así que me levanté a dejar el plato en la cocina, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de que hoy era viernes y mañana sábado tendría a Touya, aquí almorzando en mi casa! ¿Qué iba a hacer con Syaoran?...¿Con Syaoran? ¬¬

¡Quizás, después de todo, Syaoran Li ya formaba parte de mi rutina!

* * *

><p>Notas de Autora:<p>

Muchas Gracias a todos por sus reviews! No tienen idea de lo feliz que estoy, es gracias a ustedes que esta ha sido una experiencia muy gratificante para mi, así que gracias por eso!

Ahora si continuando con el capítulo, espero que les haya agradado, ya empezamos a ver un poco más la relación de nuestra pareja protagonista y como su relación de trabajo ya empieza a torcerse, será solo amistad? Habrá algo más? Será capaz una persona de enamorarse de otra con solo dos días de conocerle? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de Enfermera a Domicilio ! XD

Jajaja siempre había querido decir eso!Bueno ahora si a lo serio, ah y antes de que se me olvide, cuando conteste sus reviews es muy probable que al final ponga Dayi y eso es porque así es como me dicen en mi vida "normal" así que si alguien prefiere llamarme así, encantada!

Se cuidan un beso y un abrazo enormes, se despide Dayi!


	4. Cambio de Reglas!

**Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es completamente de mi imaginación, espero les guste nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Enfermera a Domicilio<span>**

_Del capítulo anterior:_

_Me di cuenta de que ya había terminado de comer, así que me levanté a dejar el plato en la cocina, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de que hoy era viernes y mañana sábado tendría a Touya, aquí almorzando en mi casa! ¿Qué iba a hacer con Syaoran?...¿Con Syaoran? ¬¬_

_¡Quizás, después de todo, Syaoran Li ya formaba parte de mi rutina!_

* * *

><p><strong>!Cambio de Reglas!<strong>

¿Qué rayos iba a hacer? Mi hermano me dijo que llegaría a almorzar, a las 12.30. Sin embargo a esa hora aún estaría en casa de Syaoran, se molestaría mucho si se diera cuenta de que había conseguido un empleo y no se lo dije.

Dios iba a morir, y si, se que para muchos no es la gran cosa pero cuando tu hermano es el posesivo y amargado de Touya Kinomoto…, es por eso que admiro a Yukito, por ser la única persona capaz de tranquilizar a mi hermano o por lo menos aplazar su enojo…

Un momento ¿Aplazar su enojo? ¡Eso es, le pediré ayuda a Yukito!, estoy segura de que podré convencerlo de que se lleve a mi hermano a dar vueltas antes de que yo llegue a casa, y le pueda hacer creer de que tengo una propuesta de trabajo, para el día siguiente y que quería que fuese sorpresa para él…!Eres brillante Sakura kinomoto!

-¿Aló buenas?

-¿Yukito?

-Si, ¿Quién habla?

-Es Sakura, necesito pedirte un favor...

-Por supuesto dime que necesitas, debe de ser muy urgente para que me llames a las siete de la mañana.-¡Oh por Dios, que vergüenza, ni siquiera pensé en fijarme en la hora cuando tomé el teléfono! En fin, ya lo había despertado, ya que…

-Necesito que entretengas a mi hermano, lo que sucede es que, bueno yo conseguí un empleo pero he estado tan ocupada que olvidé decírselo a Touya y bueno creo que se va a molestar bastante, ya sabes empezará con su discurso de: _Eres mi única hermana Sakura, no deberías ser tan desconsiderada, que hubiera pasado si un muchacho llega a acercarse demasiado a ti!_

-Jajaja, será un placer ayudarte, solo porque se como es Touya…

-¡Gracias Yukito!, Eres el mejor! Nos vemos más tarde, Hasta luego!

-Nos vemos pequeña Sakura.-La voz de Yukito se escuchaba bastante adormilada, creo que la próxima vez sería bueno fijarme en la hora del reloj antes de llamar. O mejor sería bueno contarle las cosas a mi hermano la próxima vez y así no tendría que andar pidiendo ayuda y…juraría que escuché un golpeteo en mi puerta.

Algo similar a un "toc, toc" volvió a sonar. Corrí de repente a la puerta; seguida de Kero, quien maullaba para que le diera de comer.

Quité el pequeño seguro de la puerta y ahí estaba mi amiga con una sonrisa preocupada y cargada de tristeza.

-Siento el retraso, me siento terrible, soy una completa desconsiderada.-Decía mi amiga mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

-¿Tomoyo pero que te pasó?, ¿Tiene que ver con Eriol?, ¿Te despidieron?

-Nooooooooooooooo, por favor Sakurita perdóname.-OK esto me estaba preocupando bastante, Tomoyo lloraba como una niña pequeña agarrada de la blusa de mi pijama, como si hubiera hecho algo terrible.

-Te prometo que no volverá a suceder Sakurita…es solo que Eriol fue a mi casa y le preparé la cena, pero bueno después tu ya sabes…-Las mejillas de Tomoyo empezaron a tomar un color rojo bastante fuerte.-Y no es que me excuse pero, ¡En verdad siento no haberte traído el uniforme de hoy! Se que debes odiarme en este momento pero, te lo juro que no volverá a suceder y…y-yo…Sakurita.

-Tomoyo ¿Estás así por mi uniforme de hoy?

-No te enfades conmigo por favor…!

-Jajaja jamás lo haría y en realidad debo ser yo quien se disculpe por hacerte pasar ratos tan angustiosos.

-¿No estás enojada entonces?

-Jajaja por supuesto que no.-Dije mientras levantaba a mi amiga del suelo y le limpiaba las lágrimas. Pero después de todo, esa era la razón de porque quería tanto a Tomoyo, podía pasar de ser la chica más misteriosa, hasta la más peligrosa y después dar un giro de 360° para ser una chica sumamente sentimental.

-¡Entonces, tienes que ver el vestido que preparé para ti hoy!-Y ahí estaba la entusiasta Tomoyo.-Este lo tenía preparado para ti desde el día cuando aceptaste el empleo. ¡Espero que te guste!-Dijo mientras extendía en la mesa del comedor un vestido corto, completamente liso, de color blanco con un escote redondo y dos pequeñas bolsitas a cada lado, en la parte de abajo.

-¿Y bien?

-Creo que es el que más me ha gustado hasta ahora, creo que no es tan comprometedor XD.-Dije mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, en realidad el vestido estaba bastante bonito y no era tan _sexy_ como los otros que Tomoyo me había hecho antes.

-¡Pero no es todo!-Dijo Tomoyo con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

-¿A no?-Creo que Tomoyo notó el miedo en mi voz porque extendió aún más su sonrisa malvada.

-¡Quiero que uses esto!

-¡¿Qué?-Tomoyo estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos un pequeño liguero blanco, con encaje blanco, con una pequeña rayita roja. No pude evitar sonrojarme al verlo, ¿Qué clase de persona me creía Tomoyo?

-Tomoyo a ¿Qué que lugar crees que voy? ¡No puedo usar eso!

-¡Por supuesto que si lo usaras!

-¡No!-Juraba que mis mejillas se encendían cada vez más, jamás podría usar algo como eso, es decir…

-¿Qué pensaría Syaoran?-Oh por Dios lo había dicho en voz alta!

Tomoyo entrecerró sus ojos y soltó una sonrisa coqueta.

-¡Te gusta!

-¿D-De que ha-hablas Tomoyo?

-¡Te has puesto nerviosa y estás muy sonrojada! ¡Por supuesto que te gusta Syaoran!

-No es lo que tú crees, ¡prometimos no enamorarnos!

-¿Qué?-No podía ser lo había vuelto hacer, Tomoyo me estaba inspeccionando con la mirada.

-Hay algo que no me has dicho, ¿No es así? ¡Cuéntamelo Sakura!-Tomoyo me veía con sus emocionados ojos y una pose expectante. Y nose ni en que momento pero ahora me encontraba sentada en el sofá con ella a mi lado, viéndome con unos ojos soñadores.

-Tommy-Chan no hay nada que contar.

-Dijiste que prometieron no enamorarse…

-Si pero…bueno es que...-La mirada de Tomoyo empezó a oscurecerse, pero me daba mucha vergüenza decirlo.

-¿No vas a confiar en mi?, ¿En tu mejor amiga?, ¿En una de las personas que más te ama?,… bueno…no importa…debe ser porque no confías en mi…seguramente soy una terrible amiga…-Si Tomoyo estaba intentando hacerme sentir culpable lo logró.

-Está bien, pero debes prometerme que no contarás nada y que tampoco te molestarás conmigo.

-¡Prometido!-Dijo mi amiga mientras levantaba su mano derecha con una enorme sonrisa.

-El primer día que empecé a trabajar ahí, Syaoran me dijo que quería acostarse conmigo...-Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron desmesuradamente.-Pero yo le dije que no lo haría, porque no era ético, además de que yo no me acostaba con cualquiera, que debía ser una persona que en verdad me gustara para hacerlo y entonces el dijo que el lograría que yo aceptara acostarme con él y así hicimos una especie de _juego._ Saldremos tres veces juntos y si me convence de ser ya sabes…alguien agradable, ganaría el juego y se acostaría conmigo, sin embargo tampoco puede tratarme como si fuera un pedazo de carne para comer y tampoco podría besarme…y ya se que debes estar pensando que soy una completa _zorra_ pero te juro que ni siquiera estaba pensando cuando-Pero fui interrumpida por un gritito de emoción de Tomoyo.

-¡Con más razón debes de usar esto!

-¿Qué no me estás escuchando?

-¡Debemos hacer que Syaoran se enamore de ti!

-¡Tomoyo! Además ese fue otro de los acuerdos, no habrán sentimientos de por medio.

-Pero ya te gusta!

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Entonces porque te sonrojas así y porque pensaste en Syaoran cuando te enseñe el liguero.-Odiaba a Tomoyo, pero tenía razón, talvez Li Syaoran si me gustaba un poco.-¿Y entonces?

-Está bien si me gusta un poco, pero además es imposible enamorarse de alguien con solo tres días de conocerle.

-¡No hay nada imposible para el amor! Ahora ve y dúchate rápido, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de que vayas a casa del susodicho.

-Aún así Tommy, dijimos que no nos enamoraríamos, el no lo hará y yo tampoco.

-Jajaja, por favor Sakura, desde el momento en el que aceptaste el juego debiste saber que algo así pasaría ¿O me equivoco?

-¿Crees que pueda enamorarme de una persona, con solo conocerla tan poco?

-Te sorprenderías de las cosas que puede hacer el amor…

* * *

><p>No podía evitar bostezar pero esa música me tenía harto. Como era posible que un sábado por la mañana y Meiling ya estuviera pegando esos alaridos.<p>

Me senté en la cama, dispuesto a apagar esa cosa a como diera lugar, hasta que recordé que no podía caminar bien y tendría que usar esa tediosa silla de ruedas, a menos de que…intentara caminar sin ella.

Me levanté con mucha dificultad, y con la mano alcancé mis zapatos, estaba listo, ahora solo tenía que dar un paso. Me solté del borde del respaldar de la cama, que me había servido de apoyo y moví el primer pie. Dolía bastante estos días primero en cama y después en la silla, habían maltratado bastante a mis huesos. Pero si quería volver a caminar bien tenía que soltarme.

Moví el otro pie y estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio pero con bastante esfuerzo pude evitar lo que hubiera sido una dolorosa caída. Di un paso más y esta vez no fue tan difícil, solo faltaban unos diez pasos más y llegaría a la puerta.

Caminé cinco pasos más y llegue a la mitad de la habitación a partir de ahora no podía apoyarme en nada. Respiré profundo y logré mover mis pies hasta llegar a la puerta, me dolía mucho la espalda pero seguramente se debía al esfuerzo, esfuerzo que no sería en vano porque pronto podría salir con Sakura.

Lo cierto es que ya no me interesaba solo acostarme con Sakura, ahora quería conocerla también. Ayer cuando me puse a llorar, me consoló y me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Así que esto tenía que hacerlo por ella, porque estaba seguro de que yo haría, aunque ella no quisiera, que se enamorara de mí.

Salí de mi habitación y con pasos lentos pude llegar hasta la sala donde estaba Meiling; con un cepillo en la mano; como si fuera un micrófono, cantando y bailando. Era obvio que no se había percatado de mi presencia. En realidad se veía bastante graciosa, se veía feliz y eso también me alegraba a mí. Hace un par de meses tuvo que mudarse de su casa en Hong Kong, a la nuestra en Japón ya que la universidad aquí era mejor que en China.

Por supuesto esto le afectó bastante, así que verla sonreír de esa manera era contagioso.

-¿Syaoran? ¿Me viste bailando así?-Dijo mientras se sonrojaba completamente.

-Jajaja, me alegra mucho verte así de feliz.

-Y a mi me alegra mucho verte sin esa silla de ruedas.

-Creí que ya era hora de dejarla, además entre más camino, menos me duele.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te harás daño? Talvez deberías de consultarlo con Sakura.

-Por supuesto que no además todo lo estoy haciendo por ella.

-¿Por ella?-Mierda se me había salido lo que estaba pensando, Meiling no era tonta y era obvio que no se iba a quedar callada.

-¡Te gusta Sakura!

-¡No es así!

-¡Dijiste que lo hacías por ella!

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-No puedes ocultármelo Syaoran, quiero la historia completa.-Mi prima podía ser bastante exasperante cuando quería, aún así no podría ocultárselo, tendría que contarle todo.

Y así fue, le conté todo a Meiling, a lo que ella se sorprendió a ratos y en otros momentos se estalló de la risa.

-Entonces te gusta, ¿no es así?-Solamente pude asentir con mi cabeza, a la vez que un fuerte ardor crecía en mis mejillas.

-Ahora lo entiendo, debes caminar bien lo más pronto posible para poder salir con ella.

-Así es. Ahora lo sabes todo Meiling, así que…yo…

-Será un placer ayudarte a enamorar a Sakura, pero primero ve a bañarte y a ponerte ropa limpia, dudo mucho que le puedas gustar a Sakura si te ve con esa pijama de yoda.

-No te metas con mi pijama de Yoda, sabes que no pueda dejarla.

-Tu amor por ese feo bicho verde es enfermizo.-Dijo mientras ambos nos soltábamos a reír.

* * *

><p>-Listo Sakura.-Dijo Tomoyo mientras con un pedazo de tela, hilos y agujas que andaba en su bolso,( no me pregunten porqué) hacía una pequeña cofia para ponerla en mi cabello. Lo bueno es que después de contarle todo a Tomoyo, ya no me forzó a ponerme ese vergonzoso <em>utensilio. <em>Dijo que si pensaba gustarle a Syaoran debía mostrarme tal y como era, así que con una mirada triste dijo que dejaríamos el liguero para otro día. Cosa que me tranquilizó bastante.

-Mmmmm, siento que te falta algo, pero ya te maquillé, ya te puse perfume…y…no se algo con tu cabello…! Ya lo se, es hora de cortarlo!-¡Cotarlo, había dicho! Instintivamente tomé toda mi cabellera y me la hice a un lado, llevaba años de tener el cabello largo por la cintura, en el mismo corte.

-Se me ocurre cortarlo con capas, o hacer un flequillo al lado, o cortar en uve dejando una pava al centro, o… ¡Ya sé!

-No lo se Tommy, no estoy segura, es solo que ya me acostumbré a tenerlo así y…

-Te prometo que quedarás divina! Vamos Sakura, por favor!

-Está bien…

-Vamos siéntate aquí.-Dijo mientras me arrastró hasta una de las silla y sacaba de su bolso unas tijeras.

-¿Tommy que tanto andas en ese bolso?

-Jajaja, te sorprenderías.

Estaba segura de que, al igual que en los dibujos animados, me había salido una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

Tomoyo empezó a cortar mi cabello. No me había asustado hasta que empecé a ver largos mechones caer por los lados.

-Tomoyo… ¿Qué estas haciendo con mi cabello?

-No te preocupes…a Syaoran le encantará.

-Tomoyo…-Dije mientras me sonrojaba, como una adolescente.

-Un poco más aquí y listo…mírate en el espejo.-Dijo mientras señalaba el pequeño espejo que estaba en mi sala, arriba de una mesita, colgado en la pared.

Al principio me asustaba bastante, había visto millones de mechones caer y me preguntaba que tanto pudo haber cortado Tomoyo.

Me acerqué lentamente, como quien se acerca a una guillotina. Hasta que abrí mis ojos, que inconscientemente había cerrado cuando estaba a punto de quedar en frente.

-¡Oh por Dios!

-Te ves hermosa!

-Tommy…es….genial!-Tomoyo había cortado mi cabello bastante corto, mucho más arriba de mis hombros y había dejado dos mechones más largos a cada lado, y la verdad me encantaba, me sentía más relajada y hasta sentía que mis ojos brillaban más.

-¡Es hermoso Tommy, gracias me encanta!

-Me alegra que así sea, ahora ven.

Dijo, mientras me acercaba para que ella colocara la cofia, que había hecho para mí, hace unos pocos minutos.

* * *

><p>-Joven Syaoran, la señorita Sakura ya llegó, le dije que esperara en la sala.<p>

-Gracias Wey, en seguida voy.

Después de hablar con Meiling, le pedí a Wey que me avisara cuando Sakura llegara, quería darle la sorpresa de que ya podía caminar mejor. Por supuesto aún cojeaba, pero es que las heridas que tenía aún no se habían sanado completamente. Y esperaba que no lo hicieran aún, porque sino Sakura ya no tendría razón para venir. Talvez tendría que considerar la idea de quebrarme una pierna, para poder verla de nuevo.

Pero no importaba porque por más que Sakura se negara, yo haría que ella se enamorara de mí.

Salí de mi habitación y ahí estaba ella, sentada en la sala, sin embargo no podía verle el rostro, ya que estaba leyendo el periódico y se lo tapaba por completo.

-Mmm, Sakura…

Lentamente bajó el periódico hasta dejar a la vista su rostro. Se había cortado todo su larguísimo cabello y se veía realmente increíble. Además llevaba un vestido que la hacía ver realmente encantadora.

-¿Syaoran, viniste caminando hasta aquí, sin usar tu silla?

-Te ves realmente hermosa.-No se en que momento lo solté, pero en el momento que me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, no pude evitar sonrojarme y agachar mi cabeza, como si con eso pudiera esconder la manera en la que mis mejillas ardían.

-Yo etto gracias...no creo que sea para tanto.-Decía mientras sus mejillas también adquirían un tenue color rosa.

-Si, vine caminando hasta aquí sin mi silla de ruedas.-Me acerqué hasta ella y susurré en su oído: ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

-No estoy segura de esto…es que es muy…-Pero no deje que terminara de hablar, la tomé por la cintura y la abracé; aunque debo admitir que en realidad lo que quería era besarla. Sin embargo algo me sorprendió demasiado, Sakura estiró sus brazos y también me abrazó. ¿Y-y que me estaba pasando?, ¿Porqué sentía como si el suelo desapareciera debajo de mis pies?, ¿Porqué sentía como mis mejillas ardían?...Sería acaso que Sakura me gustaba más de lo que yo mismo creía?

-Syaoran…-Dijo mientras nos separábamos lentamente, ambos estábamos aturdidos y por lo que pude leer en su rostro, ella también se había sonrojado.

-¿Qué me haces Sakura?

-Yo pensaba hacerte la misma pregunta.

-Esto es ilógico lo sabías.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es que no salgamos juntos, lo mejor será que nos limitemos a seguir con una relación paciente- enfermera.

-No…

-¿Disculpa?

-Quiero salir contigo…

-Estoy segura de que encontrarás muchas otras chicas para satisfacerte Syaoran.

-No se trata de eso.

-¿Entonces de que?, Prometimos que no habrían sentimientos de por medio, sin embargo y-yo n-nose lo que…me sucede.

-Me confundes.

-Tu también.-Sus ojos mostraban una enorme confusión, al igual que los míos. Sin embargo era obvio que si habían sentimientos de por medio, ¿Pero cómo? Es imposible sentir esa necesidad por alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces bien. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué me dolía tanto cuando Sakura me decía que lo dejáramos en el olvido? ¿Acaso yo ya me había enamorado de ella?

Por supuesto que si, Sakura Kinomoto me había llamado la atención desde el primer momento en que la vi. Y ahora era inevitable, la quería, y ya no solo era deseo, ahora también había algo extraño de por medio, ahora había amor…

-Me gustas mucho…Sakura.

-¿Qué?

-Si ahora lo entiendo. Esto es lo que algunas personas llaman amor a primera vista,…..dime Sakura,¿ Acaso no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo?

Agachó su cabeza, y junto sus manos de una manera bastante tierna, toda ella era encantadora, como no iba a engancharme así?

-Creo que tu también me gustas mucho, Syaoran.-¿Había oído bien? Yo también le gustaba a Sakura, ahora más que nunca debía asegurarme, de que podría hacer que ella se enamorara de mí.

-Entonces si saldrás conmigo verdad?

-U…jum-Dijo mientras asentía lentamente con su cabeza. No pude evitarlo y la tomé por la cintura dando brincos y vueltas por toda la sala, hasta que recordé que no estábamos solos, y hasta que caí en cuenta de que Meiling había visto mi arranque de felicidad.

-¿Hay algo que no sepa amigos?

-Nada.-Dijimos al unísono

-Pues no parece nada.-¡Dios, estos eran los momentos en los que odiaba a mi prima!

-¿Entonces no me van a contar nada?

-Meiling…-Dije con mi tono más amenazador y mi mirada mas aniquiladora; que olímpicamente Meiling decidió ignorar.

-Ay ya Syaoran, de todos modos no olviden que tarde o temprano me entero de todo.-Dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.-Por cierto lindo corte Sakura.

-Yo…etto…gracias señorita Meiling.

-¡Hay por favor omite el señorita! ¡No me llamarás así cuando seamos familia!

-¿Perdón?

-!MEILING, TIENES DOS MALDITOS SEGUNDOS PARA DESAPARECER!

-Como tu digas…

Dios, sentía mi rostro como se quemaba vivo, jamás debí confiar en Meiling era obvio que haría algo así.

-¿Syaoran?

-¡Yo en verdad te lo juro, lo lamento demasiado, pero es que Meiling no se controla, no tienes idea de en la cantidad de problemas que me he metido por su culpa, jamás debí dejar que se te acercara, prometo regañarla!

-Jajaja ¿De que hablas Syaoran? Yo iba a decirte que fuéramos a curar tus heridas, es que hoy no puedo quedarme mucho rato, mi hermano y Yukito irán hoy a almorzar a mi casa.

-Ah si seguro, yo también hablaba de eso…

Un momento, mi hermano y_…¿Yukito?_

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos Touya!<p>

-¡Yukito esta es la cuarta tienda a la que entramos para comprar un tonto pastel!

-Oh Touya por favor, algo como la compra de un pastel no puede tomarse a la ligera.

-Si, claro.

La verdad estaba intentando hacer todo lo posible por ganar tiempo, pero es que si Touya se entera, de que su preciada hermanita encontró trabajo y ni siquiera se lo mencionó, estalla la tercera guerra mundial.

Sin embargo me temo que ya no puedo retrasarlo más, solo espero que Sakura llegue a tiempo.

-Sabes Touya, creo que cambié de opinión con respecto a lo del pastel.

-¿!Qué!-Jajaja la cara de enfado de Touya era épica.

-Vamos al departamento de tu hermana…

-¿Yuki qué estás planeando?

-Jajaja te juro que nada…ahora vamonos… estás atrasando Touya…

-¡¿Yo?

Tomé a Touya e hice que subiera un taxi para encontrarnos con Sakura.

* * *

><p>-Mantel…listo, flores…listas, comida…lista,...<p>

-Tranquila Sakurita ya verás que todo va a estar bien.

-Gracias Tommy, la verdad nose que haría sin tu ayuda.

-Jajaja, ya verás todo te saldría igual de perfecto…sin embargo…cuando fui a recogerte a la "casita Li" te veías muy extraña, y no vayas a decirme que es por esto del almuerzo con Touya…¿Qué está pasando Sakura?, Acaso tiene que ver con…Syaoran…

-Y-yo…es que….Syaoran me dijo que yo le gustaba…-¡Oh por Dios solo repetirlo y sentía que mi cara ardiera como nunca!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, no puedo creerlo eso es genial, lo ves Sakura, lo sabíaaaaaaa!

-Shshhs, Tommy no grites, te imaginas lo que pasaría si Touya se enterara…

-¿Enterarme de que?

-¿¡Touya!-Dijimos Tommy y yo al unísono…mientras sentía como mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido y amenazaba con salirse…

-¿Sakura, enterarme de qué?-Touya se aproximaba lentamente, con una mirada que destilaba mucho miedo...

-Es que Sakura acaba de enterarse de algo…pero queríamos que fuera una sorpresa y decírtelo durante el almuerzo…pero ya que estás aquí…-¡Gracias a Dios!, esa era la ingeniosa de mi amiga Tomoyo, que poseía una capacidad para convencer a cualquier persona hasta de los disparates más absurdos…y como hoy era mi día de suerte…Touya no parecía ser la excepción…

-Ya veo y que noticia es esa…

-Calma Touya, las chicas querían decírtelo durante el almuerzo, no eches a perder la sorpresa…

-Por favor Yuki, estoy seguro de que lo que sea que tenga que decir puede decirlo ya…

-Vamos Touya no molestes a las chicas…-Decía Yuki mientras jalaba a mi hermano de un brazo y lo hacía sentarse a la mesa.

-¡Uff! Eso estuvo cerca Tommy!

-Jajaja tienes suerte de que el joven Yukito intervino o no podríamos mantener más el secreto de tu historia de amor…

-Jajaja, ¿Mi historia de amor?

-Así es…solo espera un poco y te darás cuenta de que en cuestión de unos días, estarás babeando por Li Syaoran…

-¡TOMOYO!, ¿Qué cosas dices?, además ni siquiera hemos tenido nuestra propia cita, Syaoran insiste en que salgamos ya pero…le dije que aún era peligroso para sus heridas que no han sanado completamente.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué es ese cuchicheo que tienen en la cocina?

-¡No es nada Touya, ya vamos!

Y así pasó el almuerzo…tranquilo y agradable, a excepción de esos momentos en los que a Touya le entraban sus ataques de hermano celoso y maniático. Para los que; por dicha, podía contar con Yukito y Touya para apaciguar su carácter.

-Y bien…que era eso de su sorpresa…

-Ah si verás Touya…no vas a creer lo que pasó…ayer me avisaron de que estaba contratada para un empleo como enfermera a domicilio.

-¿Ayer?

-Si Touya ayer y entro mañana…

-¡TE LO DIJERON AYER Y HASTA HOY ME LO DICES!

-¡Touya por favor!, no puedes tratarme como si fuera una niña…-Dije mientras me ponía de pie inmediatamente y golpeaba la mesa, a la vez que Touya hacía lo mismo.

-¡Eres una niña!

-¡No lo soy!

-¡Soy lo bastante grande para poder cuidarme sola y tomar mis propias decisiones,…ahora fuera de mi casa Touya!

-¿¡Qué!

-No quiero que vuelvas hasta que hayas dejado ese carácter tan obstinado y arrogante.

-Cometes un error Sakura…ya verás como pronto vendrás llorando a casa, eres una niña y se acabó…

-No….lo único que se acabó aquí es mi paciencia contigo, ahora vete y no vuelvas hasta que puedas apreciarme y reconocer lo que soy.

-¡Pues si eso quieres así será!-Dijo Touya mientras salía inmediatamente de mi apartamento. Y fue hasta ese momento en que volví a sentarme que noté la presencia de mi amiga y de Yukito.

-¡OH y-yo lo lamento mucho,…pero es que yo ya no agu-aguanto…-Dije mientras estallaba en lágrimas y me dejaba morir, nunca en mi vida había discutido con Touya de esa manera pero…quien se creía para tratarme de esa forma…

-Tranquila pequeña Sakura, has hecho bien, no te preocupes…

-¿Lo dices en serio Yukito?

-Jajaja si yo también creo que tu hermano debe cambiar esa actitud que tiene hacia ti, sin embargo lo mejor es que me vaya, ya sabes como es tu hermano y en este momento debe de estarse sintiendo terrible.

-Gracias Yuki y en verdad lo siento mucho…

-No debes preocuparte y prométeme, Sakura, que estarás bien…

-Jaja te lo prometo Yukito…

-Muy bien pequeña así es como me gusta verte, sonriendo…

Yukito tomó sus cosas y las que Touya había dejado botadas y se retiró. Inmediatamente caí en cuenta de la presencia de mi amiga, que hasta el momento había permanecido muda.

-Tommy…

En ese instante Tomoyo se volvió hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Ya era hora de que lo pusieras en su lugar!

-Jajaja ya lo creo…

-Ahora cuéntame todo lo que pasó con Syaoran…

Y así fue, le conté todo a Tomoyo y por supuesto no hicieron falta todas las exclamaciones y gritos de júbilo de mi amiga. Sin embargo esta vez me ayudaron a sentirme mucho mejor, después de lo que había pasado con Touya.

-¿Entonces cuando salen?

-Pues no lo se…Tommy…no quiero que Syaoran se esfuerce demasiado.

-¡Awwwwwww! Si ya hasta te preocupas por él!

-Es mi paciente, es obvio que me preocupe por él Tommy.

-¡Si claro! Pero bueno ahora lo principal…

-¿Lo principal?

-¡Si tu traje de mañana!

-¿Porqué esa cara Sakurita?

-Es solo que…no crees que debería de repetir mis atuendos…

-¡REPETIR! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Voy a fingir que nunca escuché eso!. Ahora si ignorando tu comentario…mira…-Dijo mientras extendía un pantalón blanco con una blusa blanca con cuello de chinita, bastante lindo y lo que más me gustó es que al parecer Tomoyo estaba perdiendo esa idea de vestirme como muñeca de la playboy…o por lo menos por el momento…

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta!

-¡Me alegra que te guste…después de todo tenemos que enamorar a Syaoran!

-¡Tomoyo!

-Jajaja, te quiero Sakura…-Dijo mi mejor amiga mientras me abrazaba.

-¡Yo también te quiero mucho!

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde mi pelea con Touya y las cosas aún no se habían arreglado. Sin embargo por otro lado las cosas con Syaoran iban como en un cuento de hadas, últimamente Syaoran me regalaba una rosa de diferente color todos los días, me decía cosas lindas y me había invitado a que tuviéramos nuestra primera cita mañana. Lo que me ponía sumamente emocionada, sentía miles de mariposas que revoloteaban por mi estómago cada vez que el se me acercaba, me sentía mareada cada vez que me miraba…esto de que te guste una persona es maravilloso.<p>

Aún así, Syaoran estaba recuperándose muy pronto y al paso que iba en dos semanas más ya mis cuidados no serían necesarios. ¿Qué iba a hacer?, no podía vivir de aire, tenía que conseguir un nuevo empleo, quizás era hora de empezar a entregar currículos nuevamente.

* * *

><p>¡Oh por Dios! Había quedado de verme con Syaoran en una hora y no tenía ni idea de que hacer. MI cabello lucía espantoso, mi rostro se veía cansado y no sabía que ponerme…iba a morir…Syaoran no querría volver a verme!<p>

-¡Sakura!

-¿Uh? Juraría que alguien me llamó…

-¡Sakura!

Fui corriendo a abrir la puerta y me topé con mi amiguita.

-¿Tomoyo?

-Jajaja no creíste que te dejaría ir así a tu primer cita con tu principito así…¿O sí?

-¡Gracias Tommy! La verdad no tengo ni idea de que hacer…

-Bien siéntate aquí y déjame encargarme.

Tomoyo me maquillaba, peinaba y vestía con una velocidad asombrosa. De pronto me encontré vestida enfrente del espejo y no podía creer lo que veía.

-¡Tomoyo me dejaste increíble!, ¡Eres asombrosa!

-Yo solo te ayudé un poquitito, pero la belleza es completamente tuya. Ahora si apurémonos o no llegaremos.

-Bien.

* * *

><p>Dios estaba tan nervioso como un adolescente.<p>

Me encontraba justo en la entrada del acuario en donde había quedado de verme con Sakura. Pero sentía que me hacía falta algo, o quizás era solo mi imaginación tratando de ponerme aún más nervioso. Pero…y…¿Si Sakura se arrepentía?, ¿Y si no venía?, ¿Y si no le agradaba el regalo que compré para ella?

-Syaoran…

¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Syaoran…¿Te sientes bien?-Dijo una chica sumamente preciosa mientras ponía su mano en mi frente, como si tratara de comprobar mi temperatura, que por cierto iba en aumento…pero es que esta chica estaba tannnnnn guapa, ese cabello sedoso y claro y esos ojos verdes…¿Ojos verdes?

-¡Sakura!

-Syaoran, dime la verdad,¿Te sientes bien?

-Si…es solo que te vez sumamente hermosa-Dije mientras tomaba su mano; que segundos antes estuvo en mi frente, y la acariciaba con cariño entre las mías.

-G-Gracias…tu también te ves muy guapo.

-Jajaja te ves adorable con ese color en tus mejillas.

-Syaoran….

-Jajaja vamos.

La tomé de la mano y la guié para que entráramos juntos al acuario. Sin embargo ese vestido que llevaba la hacía verse aún más espectacular.

-Jajaja, ¿Porqué me miras tanto?, acaso…¿Te gusto?

-Jajaja neeeeeeee me gustan otro tipo de chicas.

-Así…¿Cuáles?

-Ya sabes…rubias, ojos celestes, altas…

-Jajaja, no me importa porque a mi también me gustan los chicos rubios de ojos celestes…

-¡Que mal!, ¿Eso quiere decir que no tengo oportunidades con usted, _bella dama_?

-Eso quiere decir que tendrás que portarte muy bien conmigo para que usted pueda ganar el juego.

-Te prometo que lo haré, palabra de niño explorador.-Dije mientras levantaba mi mano derecha, en señal de promesa.

-¿Entramos ya?

-Primero usted.-Me incliné levemente y le hice un galante ademán para que pasara.

Entramos al acuario y era impresionante, nunca había visto algo tan grande, había peces por todas partes y criaturas marinas.

-¡Syaoran este lugar es hermoso!

Sakura parecía una tierna niña pequeña, corriendo de pecera en pecera para ver todos los peces, hasta que se detuvo en una en específico.

-Pingüinos…

-Son hermosos, no te parece Syaoran…

-Si. Son pequeños y graciosos. Sabes de niño siempre quise tener uno.

-Jajaja no sabía que te gustaran tanto…

-Si además…no se lo digas a nadie pero…me parece fascinante eso de que conozcan a un pingüino y su amor dure para siempre.

-¿Su amor dura para siempre?-Asentí lentamente-No lo sabía…

-Además si su pareja muere ellos también lo hacen, ya sea por tristeza, soledad…es amor verdadero.

-¡Eso es hermoso!-Dijo con sus ojos verdes mientras se desbordaban unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Sakura…¿Porqué lloras?..-Dije mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas,…se veía tan tierna y vulnerable….

-Cuando mi abuela murió, mi abuelo empezó a enfermarse y su salud empezó a deteriorarse poco a poco…antes de respirar por última vez, dijo que se encontraba feliz porque de ahora en adelante estaría con mi abuela y absolutamente nada los separaría…

Sakura esbozó una hermosa sonrisa y no pude evitar acariciar su mejilla.

-Ellos están juntos ahora.

-Así es… ¿Sabes? Me gustaría conocer algún día a una persona, enamorarnos y que este sentimiento durara para siempre…

Después de ver el fabuloso espectáculo de los pingüinitos nos dirigimos a la cafetería del acuario. Sakura pidió un pie de fresa y yo pedí un tiramisú…

-Syaoran…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Jajaja claro que si.

-Tu…¿Tu trabajas?-Dios que si trabajaba…no pude evitar que mi risa saliera, dejando a una muy confundida Sakura esperando por mi respuesta.

-Jajajaja si, si trabajo, jajaja

-¿Porqué te causa tanta risa?

-Es que acabo de darme cuenta de que piensas que soy un vago mantenido por mi madre. Pero a mi defensa mi condición me impedía ir a mi trabajo. Jajaja, soy algo así como…administrador.

-¿Algo así?

-Bueno si…-La verdad estaba muy incómodo con esto, pero es que pocas veces encontraba personas que no supieran de mi condición económica y la verdad no quería que Sakura se enamorara de mi por mi mágica billetera.

-Mmmm y ¿Qué administras Syaoran?

-La empresa de mi padre…es una empresa de autos.

-¿Venden autos?

-Si masomenos…

-¡Suena muy divertido!

-Y-ya lo creo…-_Divertido…_así sonaba y aunque me encantaba mi trabajo no siempre lo era y menos ahora cuando el gerente de la empresa se ausentó por un mes…Ya podía imaginar la cantidad de trabajo que tendría en cuanto volviera…

-Y…¿Vendes autos amarillos?

-…si…

-¡Genial!, Yo que tu tendría muchísimos autos amarillos *.*!

-Jajaja, yo prefiero los autos verdes…

-¿Ese es tu color favorito, no es así?

-Si. Mis hermanas siempre me han dicho que tengo problemas con la adicción al color verde…-y en un susurro dije-quizás por eso mi amor por Yoda…

-¿Por Yoda?

-A-a…-Mierda…ese era uno de mis más oscuros secretos y ahora Sakura lo sabía…seguramente se burlaría de mi y pensaría que soy un completo friki…aunque bueno talvez si lo sea un poco…

-¿A ti también te gusta Yoda? Sabes mi hermano también lo ama…

Los ojos de Sakura se pusieron melancólicos como si recordara algo que la pusiera mal…y eso era lo que menos quería. Sakura debía de sonreír cuando estuviera conmigo…sin embargo solo en este día la había puesto así dos veces…

-Sakura…¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada, _es su culpa…_

-¿Su culpa?

-No te preocupes no es nada serio.

-Si no es nada porqué te pones tan triste, dime Sakura…te prometo que patearé al idiota que te pone triste…

-Jajaja gracias Syaoran…

Pero de solo pensar en eso se me revolvía el estómago…y más después de recordar el nombre de ese tal…_Yukito. _Pero eso no importaba, Sakura estaba conmigo en este momento y no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad…

* * *

><p><em>-Jajaja corre Syaoran!<em>

_-¡Eso intento!_

_Syaoran se veía increíble, su cabello goteaba y su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada._ Y si se que en este momento se estarán preguntando que fue lo que pasó…pero verán cuando salimos del acuario empezamos a caminar y tímidamente mientras Syaoran me tomaba de la mano.

Pero de un pronto a otro caímos en cuenta de que ninguno traía sombrilla. Y en eso Syaoran se puso en frente de mi y como en un cuento de hadas, se inclinó levemente y me dijo que si le concedía la pieza. Y así fue como terminamos bailando bajo la lluvia.

Las personas pasaban y se nos quedaban viendo y nosotros no hacíamos más que reírnos, hasta que nuestros rostros empezaron a aproximarse cada vez,…cerré mis ojos y estaba dispuesta a rozar mis labios con los suyos, nuestras respiraciones sentían cada vez más cerca y luego ya no se sentían…un momento no sentía nada…abrí msi ojos de repente y vi a un muy apenado Syaoran con la cabeza agachada.

-Syaoran…

-Lo lamento, casi lo olvido…no puedo besarte…-Sin embargo no fue eso lo me asustó sino su sonrisa malvada…y ese extraño brillo en sus ojos…

-Te reto a una carrera.

-¿A una carrera, así con la lluvia?

-Si…acaso tienes miedo _enfermerita sexy._

-No, mi _paciente favorito._-Le guiñé un ojo y salí corriendo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Hace mucho tiempo que no corría de esta forma. Recuerdo que cuando estaba en el colegio, formaba parte del grupo de atletismo…

Volví mi rostro atrás y vi a Syaoran corriendo también detrás de mi.

-Jajaja corre Syaoran!

-¡Eso intento!

Syaoran se veía increíble, su cabello goteaba y su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada.

Di vuelta en el parque y me adentré en el bosque. Y cuando me di cuenta de que Syaoran ya no venía detrás de mi me detuve. Todo a mi alrededor era perfecto…los árboles lucían más verdes de lo normal y la luz que se colaba entre su follaje era hermosa.

-¡Eres muy rápida!-No había notado su presencia pero debía admitir que se veía aún más guapo con todos esos árboles alrededor.

-Gracias…

-¿Con que tu paciente favorito ¿Eh?

-Shhhhhhhhh no lo digas en voz alta o los demás podrían ponerse celosos…

-Será nuestro secreto entonces…

-Quiero cambiar las condiciones de nuestro juego…

-¿Cambiarlas?

Me aproximé lentamente hasta quedar cerca de su rostro y en un susurro le dije:

-Bésame Syaoran…

* * *

><p>Notas de Autora:<p>

Lamento mucho el retraso! Pero en exámenes se me hace imposible poder actualizar, pero prometo subir el siguiente capítulo pronto.

Por el otro lado espero que les guste este capítulo y muchísimas gracias a todos los que me manden sus lindos reviews!

Ah y este es mi correo electrónico por si alguno quiere agregarme o algo por el estilo XD

Y nos leemos en la próxima que tengan un lindo fin de semana.

Saludos Dayi


	5. ¡Nuestro pequeño gran comienzo!

**Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, por más que yo quiera, en fin espero que disfrute en capítulo XD**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Enfermera a Domicilio<span>_**

_Del Capítulo anterior:_

_-Quiero cambiar las condiciones de nuestro juego…_

_-¿Cambiarlas?_

_Me aproximé lentamente hasta quedar cerca de su rostro y en un susurro le dije:_

_-Bésame Syaoran…_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Nuestro pequeño gran comienzo"<strong>

-¿Estás segura de esto?...Porque te juro que si…

Ni siquiera le di tiempo a reaccionar. Acorté la distancia que quedaba entre nosotros y uní nuestros labios…Al principio fue como una suave caricia…

Syaoran tenía una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en mi mejilla. Poco a poco fuimos profundizando el beso, era como si hubiera esperado toda mi vida para eso, me sentía libre, en una armonía perfecta, como si todo el rompecabezas de mi vida por fin se había completado. Cada vez quería más, Syaoran era como una droga para mí…

Lentamente fuimos separándonos por la falta de aire, aún así quedamos siempre los suficientemente cerca para sentir las respiraciones del otro.

-Perdí…

-No, tu juego, mis reglas…sigues jugando…

-Creo que los demás competidores dirán que tienes preferencias.-Dijo a la vez que atrapaba mis labios una vez más…

* * *

><p>-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Touya.<p>

-Ya no digas más…

La verdad nose en que momento me había metido en esto, pero aunque no quisiera decírselo a nadie yo también sabía que Sakura tenía razón.

Y si se que todos me ven como un maniático hermano celoso, y quizás si lo sea…pero le prometí a mi madre que Sakura sería feliz. Y jamás dejaré que el primer idiota que se le ponga enfrente la lastime…Sakura es lo único que me queda de mi madre.

Recuerdo cuando vivíamos todos juntos. Algunas veces llegaba a casa, triste y como si el mundo entero estuviera en mi contra. Sin embargo todo esto desaparecía en cuanto veía esos ojos, los ojos de mi madre, los que mi linda hermanita poseía. Capaces de alegrar hasta los corazones más duros, los rostros más serios…y es por esa razón que quería que ella estuviera con alguien que la hiciera feliz…

-Apúrate Touya o llegaremos tarde.

-Si ya voy…-Yukito estiró un aparato en frente de mí, que reconocí como una cámara, en el momento en el que disparó esa luz contra mis ojos…

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

-Jajaja lo lamento…pero no todos los días vemos al seriesísimo Touya vestido de osito de felpa!

-¡No soy un osito de felpa!...ya te dije que es un traje de….bueno ya no molestes Yuki!

-Jajaja como sea, te ves _adorable__…_

-¿Crees que me perdone?

-Si te arrepientes de corazón estoy seguro de que ella te perdonará.

-Eso espero...ahora vamonos debemos de tener todo listo antes de que regrese…

-¿Tomoyo te dijo a donde iba?

-No, solamente me dijo que talvez tardara un rato en volver…

-Mmm…

-¿Qué sucede?

-No nada, bueno apúrate a traer los globos y no olvides el dinero para las flores…osito de felpa.

-Grrrr no juegues con tu suerte Yukito…

-Jajaja vamonos ya Touya…

* * *

><p>-Jajajaja eso es muy adorable, Syaoran!<p>

-Bueno si tú lo dices…

-Sabes una vez cuando yo tenía cuatro años, mi papá me llevó a un desfile que hubo en la ciudad, pero estaba muy apurado; aparte de que no es fácil ser papá soltero…en fin ese día me puso un vestidito rojo y todos en el desfile me alzaban. Pero jajajajaja llegamos al rato jajajaja a la casa de mi tía y cuando fui al baño descubrí que mi papá había olvidado ponerme ropa interior! Creo que ese ha sido el día más vergonzoso de mi vida!

-Jajaja y ¿Qué dijo tu papá?

-Nada, pues nunca se lo dije. Imagínate si le hubiera dicho que su hijita pasó por las manos de todo el mundo, en vestidito y sin ropa interior!

-Jajajaja ¿Nunca te has perdido o algo así?

-Bueno una vez…

Toc, toc, toc…

-¿Uh? Que raro quien será…

-¿Esperabas a alguien?

Toc, toc, toc, toc….-No pero creo que será mejor que me de prisa porque parece que van a botar la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con lo que menos esperaba ver, mi hermano, Touya, el gruñón de Touya!...vestido de osito de felpa, con un ramo de rosas enorme y una cara de…

-¿Me perdonas Sakura?, siento no haberte dado tu lugar, y siento también ser tan posesivo y gruñón contigo pero…tengo miedo de perderte. Sin embargo se que actuando así, esto es lo único que consigo…y te juro que entiendo si no quieres perdonarme pero en verdad eres muy importante para mi…y le prometí a mamá que siempre estaría a tu lado y…

-¡Touya!-No pude evitarlo, salté a darle un abrazo pero es que nunca había visto a Touya así, es decir lo había visto triste pero nunca arrepentido de esta forma…

-¡Te prometo respetarte y darte tu lugar de ahora en adelante…mi dulce hermanita…y…y… ¿Quién es ese tipo Sakura?

-Touya…

-Ujum…Perdón quise decir…un placer soy Touya, el hermano de Sakura…y usted es?

-Syaoran Li señor, un placer conocerle.

-Igualmente.

-En verdad es un placer, para mí conocer por fin a mi cuñado…

-¿¡Qué!

-Touya no le hagas caso…y tu Syaoran…compórtate.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vayamos ya Touya, la pequeña Sakura está ocupada.

-Mmm si, vamonos ya.

-Adiós Touya y gracias por disculparte…

-Te quiero Monstruo…

-¡NO SOY UN MONSTRUO, TOUYA!

-Si, si como digas…

Touya salió, no sin antes volver a pedirme disculpas y la verdad creo que el hecho de que no asesinara a Syaoran era un súper avance…

Agité mi mano por última vez, mientras el coche de mi hermano se perdía por las calles.

-Si, un segundo…¿Sakura podrías darme la dirección, por favor?...

-¿Uh?-No pude evitar sonreír pero pese a lo "poco niño" que podía resultar Syaoran algunas veces se veía terriblemente inocente, y era en esa veces que sus ojos brillaban intensamente y que…

-Sakuuuuuura…!

-Ah si yo perdón, ¿Dijiste algo?

-Si, que si podrías darme la dirección de tu casa.

-Ah si…-Se la di de manera automática porque aún no podía olvidar esa manera tan especial en que lucía Syaoran hoy. Mientras usaba el teléfono…pero…

-Syaoran, ¿A quien estabas llamando?

-Mandé a pedir una pizza es que con esos ojos que me estás haciendo, me da miedo que intentes comerme, porque si, yo se que soy muy apetecible, pero en verdad no creo que a mi madre le agrade la idea de que mi enfermera me coma…bueno eso depende de la manera en que lo haga…porque…

-¡SYAORAN!-Mi rostro estaba sumamente rojo pero es que como lo dije antes, algunas veces Syaoran era muy poco… niño…

-¿Qué sucede ojitos sexys?

-¿Ojitos sexys?

-Si y se ven aún más sexys cuando intentas devorarme con la mirada…

-¡YO NO INTENTABA DEVORARTE!

-La verdad Sakura quiero ganarme esto limpiamente y no es justo que me facilites tanto las cosas…

-jajaja entonces ¿Crees que te facilito las cosas?

-Si, mira nada más. -Syaoran empezó a acercarse peligrosamente en dirección a mis labios y juro que lo hubiera detenido pero es que,…es que era tan, tan….guapo y tan tierno cuando quería y tan seductor también….era algo así como una caja de sorpresas, podía llorar, podía reír…podía ser cualquier cosa y aún seguiría siendo lo que yo buscaba en un hombre…porque eso era Syaoran, la persona que yo siempre había esperado…..y ahora lo entendía yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él…

Y no me di ni cuenta de en que momento, pero por tercera vez en el día me encontraba perdida en los besos de Syaoran. Pero es que ahora más que nunca me daba cuenta de que él era todo lo que yo quería y que…no eran necesarias tres citas más, porque él ya me había _conquistado._A como pude me separé un poco y tratando de tomar aire le dije con la voz entrecortada:

-Syaoran quiero ser tuya…

-¿Qué?

-No preguntes, ni siquiera lo pienses, quiero hacer esto contigo, aquí en este momento…

-Yo…

-Creí que tú también lo querías…-Dije un poco desilusionada…

Syaoran se alejó de mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas…

-Sakura, esto es lo que yo quería en un principio. Sin embargo después me di cuenta de que también quería conocerte y ahora que te conozco me doy cuenta de que no quiero ser, alguien más. Yo quiero estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, quiero ser el causante de tus sonrisas no de tus lágrimas…quiero ser algo más que tu paciente…Sakura….yo….me gustaría tener una relación más estable contigo….

¡Oh por Dios! Estaba perpleja, Syaoran me estaba diciendo que quería que fuéramos…..novios. Aún así yo me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él y me sería difícil estar con el cuando el solo me quería para el sexo.

-¿No lo entiendes verdad?, no te quiero solo por lo hermosa que eres, o lo sexy que te ves en uniforme…..-Dijo mientras mis mejillas tomaban un color rosáceo una vez más….-Te quiero porque yo….Sakura yo me enamoré de ti…

No pude evitarlo y salté encima de Syaoran, ocasionando que ambos cayéramos al piso, pero es que cuando el me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi….Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Que emoción, Syaoran estaba enamorado de mi! Me acerqué un poco más a un confundido Syaoran y lo besé, con ansias, con deseo, con todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento y especialmente con amor….. Syaoran empezó a corresponder a mis besos y de un pronto a otro, yo me encontraba sobre el en el suelo, la verdad creo que esto del amor que sentía por el me estaba haciendo más ágil, pero es que no podía resistirlo, lo quería ya….. y creo que el lo notó, porque lentamente empezó a bajar una de sus manos por mi cintura, mientras con la otra empezaba a quitarme el vestido, nuestros labios aún permanecían juntos y…

-¡Auuuuchhh!

-¿Syaoran te sientes bien?, Soy una tonta tus heridas no están lo suficientemente sanas como para que hagamos esto…

-Sakura no es eso…

-¿Ah no?-Negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita que tenía dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Es que me golpeé con esta cajita…¿Sabes?, espero que te guste…-Dijo a la vez que la abría, colocando en dirección hacia mi, un preciosísimo dije en forma de llave con una pequeña estrellita en la parte de arriba, era de plata, con pequeños cristales que asemejaban un par de alitas a cada lado de la estrella, era hermoso…..no tenía palabras para definirlo, era lo más lindo que había visto en mi vida….

-¿No te gusta verdad?

-¡Pero que cosas dices, me encanta!

-¡¿En serio te gusta?

-Si y más si me lo das tu.-Dije al tiempo que me sonrojaba hasta el tope.

-Entonces….¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Mmmm, déjame pensarlo…..por supuesto que sí!- Dije abalanzándome nuevamente sobre Syaoran, hasta que este soltó un quejido de dolor, después de todo no hacía poco este había salido de un accidente y no era buena idea que se forzara tanto…..

Toc,Toc,Toc….

-Sakura…debo abrir, es el señor de la pizza….

Le di un último beso en los labios y le dejé levantarse. Al paso que íbamos no nos separaríamos nunca….

* * *

><p>Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Syaoran y yo habíamos empezado como novios. Todo iba de maravilla y no había sido complicado contárselo a nadie ya que en verdad todos se lo esperaban.<p>

Incluso Ieran su madre nos felicitó y nos dijo que en verdad habíamos tardado bastante, cosa que hizo que casi nos diera un infarto a los dos, pero es que es muy extraño ver que en verdad ya todos se habían dado cuenta de nuestros sentimientos excepto nosotros…¿En verdad somos tan despistados?

Y sobre mi empleo….bueno una mala y una buena…..

La mala hoy era mi último día como enfermera personal de mi novio. La buena había conseguido empleo en el hospital más cercano a mi casa, aunque el horario fuera nocturno y estuviera sumamente cansada trabajando en la madrugada…..OK aceptémoslo, no era tan buena noticia….

-¿Sakura en verdad ya no vendrás mañana?

-Bueno señor Li, dudo que quiera que le siga poniendo inyecciones aunque no sean necesarias.

-Si eso hace que puedas seguir siendo mi enfermera personal, acepto.

-Syaoran…..

-Y que si te enamoraras de otro paciente…-Dijo mientras ponía una adorable cara de cachorrito triste.

-Jajajaja eso no va a pasar…..!

-Lo mismo dijiste de mí…

-Te quiero Syaoran…

-Yo también te quiero…y deséame suerte porque mañana vuelvo a esa compañía de locos y la verdad creo que van a asesinarme….

-Por cierto Syaoran….a tu jefe no le molesta que te hayas ausentado por tanto tiempo….

-Mmmm no creo que a mi _jefe_le moleste, jajaja

-¿Porqué te ríes?

-Es que aún no te has dado cuenta, ¿Verdad?

-¿De que?

-De que en verdad no tengo un _jefe,_ así como tú lo piensas…

-Entonces me mentiste, ¿Estás desempleado?

-Jajajaja no es eso, es solo que es la compañía que mi padre me heredó y bueno yo soy el dueño, así que dudo que a mi jefe le moleste…..

-¡Uy, osea! Soy súper Syaoran, y soy el súper jefe de una súper compañía!Osea perdón!

-Jajajajajaja, no lo decía en ese sentido!, Solo lo dije porque eres sumamente despistada y no lo habías notado…

-Jajaja si osea mientras nosotros los pobres nos gastamos la espalda trabajando, Syaoran Li vaguea un mes completo y llega como si nada…jajajaja

-¡Tiene suerte de que la quiero señorita Sakura, si no en este momento estaría despedida!

-Jajajaja, ¿Porqué, por burlarme de la humildad de mi novio?

-¿Sabes como hacer como hacer me humilde?

-¡¿Con una gran inyección?-La cara de Syaoran en ese momento fue épica, aunque ambos sabíamos que era una broma, era imposible no reventar en carcajadas cuando veías como el poderoso Syaoran Li, temblaba de miedo como un gatito recién nacido.

Y era aún más increíble ver como esa sonrisa seductora volvía a su rostro.

-No, yo me refería a algo más divertido…-Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al mío, y la verdad como me había estado sucediendo desde el día en que lo conocí, me quedaba sin aliento.

Ya estábamos a punto de rozar nuestros labios cuando…

Toc, toc, toc….

-Sakura, Syaoran…. Abran un segundo por favor….

La voz de Ieran; siempre hermosa y melodiosa, se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. Inmediatamente como un resorte y con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas me levanté, causando una mirada de disgusto en Syaoran (que por cierto lo hacía ver aún más adorable). Con pasos rápidos abrí la puerta topándome con Ieran, quién me veía con una mirada muy curiosa…que no logré entender.

-¿Me acompañarías un momento?...¿Sakura?- Dijo mi _suegra_con una mirada muy graciosa, al ver como Syaoran se ponía en pie para acompañarnos.

-No hay problema.

Ieran me guió hasta una habitación de la casa que no conocía. Al parecer era una biblioteca, sin embargo no cabía duda de que esta tuviera más libros, que incluso la biblioteca más grande de Japón….OK si estoy exagerando pero en verdad era grande, habían enormes estantes repletos de libros, aún así todo se veía sumamente ordenado.

Al fondo de la biblioteca había unos hermosos silloncitos, en los que Ieran me hizo una señal para que me sentara.

-Bueno Sakura, estoy segura de que te preguntarás, porqué te he traído aquí, pero me gustaría comenzar con darte las gracias….por cuidar a mi hijo. Se que tus cuidados han sido fabulosos y que incluso la razón de porqué mi hijo dejó la silla de ruedas tan pronto y se esmeró tanto en recuperar su habilidad para caminar….no fue nada menos que por ti…..también quería darte las gracias por no ser una más de las chicas que han pasado por la vida de mi Syaoran.

-Señora Ieran yo….amo a su hijo….-Dije mientras sentía un fuerte sonrojo subir por mis mejillas, pero es que aún no me lograba hacer a la idea de todo lo que estaba pasando….

-Te has sonrojado pequeña y esa es una buena señal, ya que eso no puede significar nada más y nada menos de que estás perdidamente enamorada de él y sabes….quiero que sepas Sakura de que yo estaré ahí para lo que sea que necesites.

En un gesto cariñoso, Ieran me tomó de las manos, a la vez que me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

-Gracias por hacer a mi hijo feliz….. y…..-Ieran puso en mis manos un pequeño sobre blanco-No creas que no iba a pagarte por todos los cuidados que le has dado a Syaoran…

-Yo…es decir, lo hice porque…

-Eres enfermera y debes aprender que aunque quizás muchas veces te gustaría hacer las cosas por caridad, no siempre puede ser así y debes aceptar los pagos que te dan como una muestra de que estás logrando tu objetivo….

-Gracias señora Ieran…-No lo pude evitar y la abracé, contrario a lo que muchas personas piensan cuando ven esa imponente figura, siempre serena y con esos ojos tan encantadores, Ieran Li es sin duda una de las personas más dulces que se podría llegar a conocer.

Nos levantamos y salimos de la biblioteca de la "casita Li". Y lo siguiente que vimos fue…lo más sorprendente que vimos y Ieran estaba tan sorprendida como yo.

En media sala estaban Meiling muerta de la risa y Syaoran bailando con pasos sumamente graciosos, e incluso hasta el paso de la gallinita hacía, no pude evitar estallarme de la risa junto con Meiling y Ieran.

Inmediatamente Syaoran se dio la vuelta mientras su rostro se teñía de un rojo carmín muy fuerte.

-Y-yo….-Agachó la cabeza.-¿Desde hace cuanto están ahí?-Levantó nuevamente la cabeza haciéndonos una mueca en la que se notaba que se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

-Lo suficiente para dejarme muerta de la envidia con esos pasos hijo…jajajaja

No lo pudimos evitar y esta vez junto con Syaoran nos reventamos de la risa. Pero no contamos con que Meiling puso la música nuevamente y me arrastró a bailar con ellos, miré a Syaoran con una cara suplicante pero este me tomó de la mano y empezamos a dar vueltas por todo el salón, mientras Meiling bailaba con su tía.

En eso salió una canción bastante vieja pero muy divertida, incluso recuerdo haberla escuchado en la película de Taxi, era la canción que cantaba el policía cada vez que ocupaba tomar confianza para poder conducir.

This will be  
>An everlasting love<br>This will be  
>The one I've waited for<br>This will be  
>The first time anyone has loved me, oh...oh...oh...<p>

I'm so glad  
>He found in time<br>And I'm so glad that  
>He rectified my mind<br>This will be  
>An everlasting love for me, whoa, ho<p>

Todos bailábamos como queríamos, incluso ni siquiera me di cuenta de en que momento habían entrado, pero todos los que trabajaban en la casa también estaban bailando…

This will be, yes, siree, eternally  
>Huggin' and squeezin' and kissin'<br>And pleasin' together forever through rain or whatever  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, you and me<br>So long as I'm livin' true love I'll be givin', to you I'll be servin'  
>cause you're so deservin'<p>

Syaoran me daba vueltas, hacíamos pasos de disco, de los años 60, de los años 80…hacíamos como si bailáramos tango, nunca me había divertido tanto…. Al final Meiling terminó subiendo a la mesita, que se encontraba en el centro de la sala y con el control del equipo hacía como si tuviera un micrófono y ella fuese la cantante…

Sin darme cuenta Syaoran me pegó contra su cuerpo y me besó, de una manera tan tierna y dulce, tan suave y cálida, como si sus labios fueran una suave pluma. Fue un roce tan delicado….pero que expresaba tanto…en verdad esto de estar enamorada es sorprendente, puede hacer que cosas tan minúsculas como un roce de labios o un baile loco en media sala, te llene el corazón de una inmensa felicidad….

* * *

><p>-Vamos Tomoyo, no llores más…<p>

-Pero es q-que n-no puedo cre-creerlo….-Sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y la verdad ya no sabía que hacer!

Tomoyo estaba sentada sobre mis piernas mientras la acunaba con mis brazos, y aunque muchos crean que llorar por eso la hace tonta, a mi me parece algo sumamente noble y adorable…

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-Jajaja Tommy-Chan…estoy seguro de que encontrarás otra razón para que Sakura se ponga tus diseños…

-¿Tu crees?-Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, esa era mi Tomoyo, la que a veces podía ponerte los pelos de punta con sus "fantásticas ideas". Pero también la que podía hacerme sentir como el hombre más afortunado del mundo, pero es que tener a Tommy a mi lado es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida…y siempre le estaré agradecido a ese hombre que me vendió las entradas equivocadas, ya que si no hubiera sido por él, nunca la hubiera conocido…

Aún puedo recordar la primera vez que la vi…

_-Disculpe señor podría darme dos entradas para El laberinto del Fauno…_

_-Por supuesto aquí tiene…_

_Me giré para encontrarme con mi "amiga" Sasha, la verdad era una relación extraña, llevábamos un año saliendo y me gustaba, aún así no lo suficiente como para llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel…Y no era que no la quería sin embargo por muy patético que suene, no me bastaba con quererla, yo quería enamorarme._

_-¿Conseguiste las entradas Eriol?_

_-Sí, si gustas puedes entrar tú y me guardas un espacio mientras compro la comida._

_-Te espero entonces.-Dijo mientras me lanzaba una mirada coqueta y me daba un beso en los labios, beso que no ocasionó nada en mí...y tampoco era que Sasha fuera fea pero…había algo que no encajaba al cien por ciento en mí._

_Le di su entrada para la película y me dispuse a hacer la fila para comprar la comida y fue ahí cuando la vi…la chica más guapa que había visto en toda mi vida, cuerpo hermoso, sonrisa preciosa, un cabello largo y ondulado en las puntas, unos ojos lilas azulados…y ¿Quién era ese hombre a su lado?_

_-Disculpe señor va a ordenar ¿o qué?_

_-Ah si, dos palomitas medianas de caramelo por favor y dos refrescos grandes…_

_-Algo más._

_-No gracias._

_Inmediatamente me volví una vez más para encontrarme con la chica que me había robado el aliento, pero no estaba, había desaparecido y por un momento sentí como si hubiera perdido una parte importante de mí._

_Tomé la bandeja con la comida y me dirigí a la sala de la película. Se la mostré al encargado y este me señaló la sala, sin embargo Sasha no estaba por ningún lado. Tomé asiento en el primer lugar que vi y le guardé un espacio, seguramente había ido al baño. _

_Pero mi sorpresa fue enorme al darme cuenta de que había entrado a la sala equivocada, esto no era el laberinto del fauno. Me puse de pie para salir lo más pronto de ahí, sin embargo en el momento que me iba a ir, la hermosa chica que había visto antes me dijo con una hermosa voz:_

_-¿Podría sentarme aquí? Si no está ocupado claro…_

_-N-no adelante, pasa.-Y por arte de magia, como si un imán me atrajera me senté nuevamente en mi sitio…Sasha me iba a asesinar pero…esta chica me estaba volviendo loco y por primera vez en mi vida…yo Eriol Hiraguizawa, quien se jactaba tanto por tener siempre todo bajo control y tomar decisiones con la razón…decidí escuchar a mi corazón…_

_Cuando terminó la película no pude evitarlo y le pregunté a la chica que si podía invitarla a tomar un café y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando aceptó gustosa, con una bella sonrisa. Sin embargo cuando salimos del cine, casi me da un infarto cuando vi a una muy enfadada Sasha haciéndome gestos de: "Estás muerto Eriol…"_

_Aún así decidí ignorarla olímpicamente y me fui con la chica que tan intrigado me tenía…y así fue. Tomoyo y yo salimos y pues las cosas se dieron de manera espontánea, quedamos de vernos nuevamente y con el tiempo nos tomamos más confianza, hasta convertirnos en amigos inseparables._

_A los meses le confesé mis sentimientos y ella me dijo que ella también sentía lo mismo por mi y así han pasado cinco maravillosos años desde que conocí al amor de mi vida… _

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa a la cual mi bella Tomoyo me preguntó que me sucedía y solo pude contestarle…_Tú._ La acerqué un poco más para besarla y aún podía sentir sus mejillas mojadas de tanto llorar…pero es que podrían cambiármela por la mujer más perfecta del mundo, que yo jamás aceptaría porque Tomoyo Daidouji se había robado mi corazón….

Y eran esas "pequeñeces" las que la convertían en la mujer más especial del mundo, por la que sin duda, yo metería las manos en el fuego….

* * *

><p>Saludos!<p>

Siento la demora, pero bueno, unos pequeñitos problemitas familiares no me permitían adelantar el capítulo, por suerte ya todo se solucionó…

Ahora si, me di cuenta de que Fanfiction bloquea los direcciones de correos electrónicos cuando uno las anota, así que espero que esta vez si aparezca jejeje camdra16 (arroba) Hotmail (punto com) XD

Y bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y en verdad agradezco demasiado sus comentarios, la verdad a veces pasamos por obstáculos muy duros en la vida y ver que muchas personas aprecian lo que uno hace es sumamente gratificante, así que muchísimas gracias por esos bellos comentarios que me dejan y que me hacen sonreír…. xD

Bueno ya no les quito más el tiempo, nos vemos en la próxima y ya saben cualquier comentario, sugerencia…. Será muy bien recibido….XD

Ah por cierto la canción se llama This will be de Nicole Cole y la verdad es muy divertida al igual que la película de Taxi, se las recomiendo por si no la han visto!

Saludos desde Costa Rica! Hasta la próxima n.n!


	6. Amiga no te vayas

**Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, por más que yo quiera, en fin espero que disfrute en capítulo XD**

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

_**Enfermera a Domicilio**_

_Del Capítulo anterior:_

Y eran esas "pequeñeces" las que la convertían en la mujer más especial del mundo, por la que sin duda, yo metería las manos en el fuego….

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

**Amiga no te vayas…**

Entré y dejé mi bolso en el sofá, me quité los zapatos y entré a mi habitación.

Busqué mi pijama en el armario; Tommy había intentado botarla unas mil veces ya que decía que era demasiado _aniñada_ y muy poco "_sexy__"__._

Sin embargo era calientita y linda. Me saqué el pantalón y me puse el de dormir, pero cuando me quité la blusa un sobre blanco cayó al piso. La verdad me sorprendí y me asusté.

Tenía miedo de que fuera esa clase de sobres que tienen amenazas o que dicen que alguien cercano a ti va a morir. ¡Y si era mi papá, o mi hermano, o Tomoyo o Syaoran! ¡Un momento! …

Jejejeje, que tonta ahora que lo recuerdo es el sobre en el que Ieran puso el dinero. (No se lo digan a nadie pero tuve mucho miedo por un momento.)

Me agaché y lo abrí y lo que me encontré me dejó perpleja. Es decir sabía que Syaoran tenía muchísimo dinero y que podía pagar lo que el quisiera pero….

¡Esto era demasiado!

Era un cheque a mi nombre que tenía escrito un número con tantos ceros que ni siquiera sabía como leerlo. ¡Que pena! De seguro Ieran se había equivocado, tendría que hablar con ella, es decir esto era una cantidad estúpidamente ¡GRANDE!

Lo mejor sería hablar mañana con Syaoran…

Me fui a acostar, ya que a partir de mañana no volvería dormir cómo una persona normal. La verdad trabajar los turnos nocturnos en el hospital era agotador, pero no podía darme el lujo de desperdiciar el trabajo,…aunque con la cantidad de dinero que me había dado Ieran podría vivir lujosamente por muuuuuuuuuuchos años.

Apagué la luz de la lamparita y sin darme cuenta cerré mis ojos…

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

-¡Meauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

-¡YA VOY KERO!

Corrí a abrirle la puerta a mi desesperado gatito, quien me vio con una cara llena de rencor. Estoy segura de que si pudiera hablar me estaría gritando algo así como: _"__¡Sakurita,__casi__me__matas__de__hambre!__"__._¡Uf! Gracias a Dios Kero no habla…

Le serví inmediatamente su alimento y corrí a ponerme el uniforme. Esta vez Tomoyo me había hecho un uniforme _tradicional_, a excepción de las bolsitas decoradas con unos bonitos lazos. Pero después de todo, no sería hecho por mi mejor amiga si no tuviera su _toque__especial_…y sí, ya se que se estarán preguntando… ¿El trabajo de Sakura no era en la noche?, pues sí, me quedé dormida y peor aún dejé a Kero afuera de la casa anoche…

Cuando vi el reloj casi me da un infarto… ¿Era posible que fueran las dos de la tarde?, creo que me tomé muy enserio eso de…_hoy__será__mi__última__noche__durmiendo__bien__…_

Fui a abrir el refrigerador, es increíble el poder que tiene este aparato para hacerte abrirlo muchas veces al día aún cuando ya sabes que no hay nada que comer.

Abrí la alacena y me encontré con unas galletas de chocolate…que por cierto no recuerdo haberlas comprado, pero que se convirtieron en mi salvación en este momento.

Me dirigí a la sala donde mi gatito aún me mandaba lascivas miradas.

Me acosté en el sofá y prendí el televisor, a la vez que empezaba a pasar los canales para encontrar algo bueno que ver. Sin embargo lo que vi me dejó atónita.

_Son las dos con treinta minutos y me encuentro aquí, a las afueras de la prestigiosa empresa de Wing´s Palace, creadores de la prestigiosa revista de modas. _

_Sin embargo lo que nos trae hoy aquí no es más que la fatídica tragedia de hace una hora. Al parecer hubo un corto circuito en el sistema de máquinas de imprenta, lo que ocasionó un terrible incendio, del que se llegaron a dar cuenta cuando ya era muy tarde. _

_Rogamos a todos los familiares de los trabajadores que por favor mantengan la calma, por ahora se nos reporta un total de veinticinco heridos y seis muertos, entre ellos una diseñadora, siendo este el departamento más afectado por el incendio. _

_Nos vemos en el reportaje de las 4:30 con más noticias…_

_Akane, reportera…_

"_Veinticinco__heridos__y__seis__muertos,__entre__ellos__una__diseñadora__"…_aún no estaba segura de que se tratara de mi amiga pero no pude evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a derramarse por mi rostro… ¿Sería posible que esa diseñadora que había muerto?….fuera Tomoyo….

No, eso no podía ser…

Tomé rápidamente el teléfono y marqué ese número que tantas veces me había hecho sonreír y que muchas otras me había limpiado mis lágrimas. Sin embargo no me contestó más que una alegre Tomoyo diciendo:

_**¡En este momento no puedo contestar, pero deja tu número después del tono y con muchísimo gusto te llamaré luego!**_

Sin duda esa era mi mejor amiga, y si algo le pasaba…¿Qué haría yo?

Tomé una vez más el teléfono y marqué el número de mi mejor amigo y novio de mi amiga, pero este tampoco contestaba, sin embargo lo que me asustó aún más fueron los golpes tan insistentes que se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta. Corrí a abrir sin siquiera poder respirar bien, mi corazón latía fuertemente y a cada paso que me acercaba a la puerta no pude evitar pensar en las peores cosas, incluso Kero podía sentir mi temor, tan así que corrió en mi dirección para ver quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Y en cuanto abrí no pude evitar que mi corazón latiera desbocado, no sabía si por la felicidad de tener a mi novio en este momento de tanta angustia o de miedo por la cara de muerte que traía Syaoran.

-Sakura lo siento,…pero debemos irnos.

-¿Syaoran que ha pasado?

En este momento no pude contener el llanto y caí de rodillas, desvaneciéndome y perdiendo todas las esperanzas…mi mejor amiga había muerto…

-Vamos Sakura, levántate…debemos irnos.-Me costaba hablar debido a las lágrimas…

-Syaoran…. ¿Tomoyo ha muerto?

-Yo…n-no lo sé…pero han llamado a Eriol para decirle que está en el hospital y…-Nuevamente volví a explotar en un mar de lágrimas interminables, más que mi mejor amiga…Tomoyo era una hermana, una madre muchas veces y-y era imposible….Tommy era esa clases de chicas que no pueden morir….esas que hacen que el mundo se convierta en un lugar más sano, un angelito enviado del cielo para esos momentos de soledad…. De un pronto a otro sentí los fuertes brazos de Syaoran dándome ese abrazo que tanto necesitaba en este momento…

Me levanté torpemente y nos dirigimos a su auto, el trayecto hacia el hospital fue silencioso y triste, podía sentir como Syaoran también estaba sufriendo, después de todo Tomoyo también era su amiga…

No noté en que momento llegamos hasta que Syaoran me abrió la puerta del auto para ayudarme a bajar.

-Sakura…pase lo que pase…yo estaré para ti…-Dijo a la vez que me regalaba una sonrisa cargada de dulzura y una vez más empecé a llorar.

-Syaoran…¿Qué voy a hacer?...

-Ya verás mi bella Sakurita, pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien…

Entramos al hospital y vimos gente por todo lado y hasta ese momento reaccioné en que yo también debía andar corriendo por esos pasillos, pero al parecer Syaoran; quién me llevaba de la mano, lo notó y con otra de sus hermosas sonrisas me dijo que el ya había hablado con el médico y le había explicado la situación…Sin embargo mi estado de ánimo no me permitía sonreírle para agradecerle el detalle.

Entramos al área de urgencias y vimos a Eriol, quién tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos en muestra de que había estado llorando. Al vernos se levantó y Syaoran; quién hasta el momento me había tenido sujeta, me soltó para darle un abrazo de apoyo y consuelo a su mejor amigo.

La escena hizo que una vez más el corazón se me partiera en pedazos, Eriol estaba sufriendo por el amor de su vida…

Se apartó de Syaoran y con la voz quebrada se dispuso a hablar.

-Sakura…Tommy no está bien, en este momento está en cirugía y los médicos me han dicho que tiene severas quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, al parecer intentó proteger a una bebita; que se encontraba en la guardería de la empresa, con su cuerpo y por eso está muy grave, además inhaló demasiado humo y al parecer recibió fuertes golpes cuando la infraestructura del lugar empezó a caer….y-yo…no quiero que muera…-En ese momento Eriol rompió en llanto, a la vez que Syaoran lo tomaba por el brazo para ayudarle a sentarse, sin embargo yo…no podía hacer nada, solamente estaba ahí, de pie en medio de personas llorando y corriendo por todas partes, las sirenas de las ambulancias sonaban interminablemente por todas partes…en el aire había una sensación de muerte y dolor, y en ese momento todo empezó a volverse oscuro…y a lo lejos solo pude escuchar un lento y doloroso…._¡Sakura!_...a partir de ahí mi cuerpo empezó a caer lentamente….

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

Justo cuando entré al hospital, vi tres cosas que me dejaron impactada:

Uno: Eriol estaba muy mal…¿Acaso Tomoyo había….? Ni siquiera podía pensarlo, Tomoyo se había convertido en una excelente amiga para mi, desde el momento que mi primo me la presentó como la novia de su mejor amigo, supe que seríamos grandes amigas…

Dos: Sakura estaba en medio pasillo y de un pronto a otro empezó a caer, se había desmayado…

Tres: Syaoran saltó rápidamente a la vez que gritaba el nombre de su novia, justo pudo sujetarla antes de que cayera al suelo, sin embargo en su rostro pude ver que se estaba muriendo de la desesperación…

No podía mover mis pies, yo la enérgica Li Meiling…estaba en _shock._ Y no hubiera reaccionado si no hubiera sido porque mi tía Ieran entró corriendo al hospital en el momento que vio la cara de temor de todos…

-¿Eriol, cómo estás?-Su voz sonaba muy preocupada, mientras intentaba hacer reaccionar a Eriol, yo corrí a ayudar a mi primo a despertar a Sakura sin embargo esta no parecía responder a nada, no podía hablar tenía un nudo en mi garganta que no me permitía emitir sonidos, Syaoran llamaba con desesperación por ayuda, hasta que una joven enfermera de cabello en trenzas y sonrisa gentil se acercó para ayudarnos.

-¡Ayúdeme por favor!, su mejor amiga ha tenido un terrible accidente y en cuanto lo supo se desmayó.-La voz de Syaoran se quebró en ese instante.-E-ella es todo para mi, por favor…ayúdeme…

-No se preocupe joven, ayúdeme a sentarla aquí, iré en busca de alcohol, sus signos vitales estás bien, ha sido solo el impacto…

Por primera vez en todo ese rato pude hablar para emitir un débil pero de corazón…_Gracias__…_

Volví a mirar a Syaoran una vez más y pude ver que también estaba muy preocupado por Tomoyo…

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos la enfermera volvió con un algodón con alcohol, se lo colocó cerca de la nariz para que Sakura lo respirara y funcionó, lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, dejando unos orbes verdes cansados y llenos de lágrimas, Syaoran la tomó en sus brazos y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo y hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que si había algo que yo, heredera de una enorme fortuna, bella e inteligente…añoraba…yo quería una persona que se preocupara por mí y que me abrazara de esa forma, que dijero que yo era todo para él, por primera vez en mi vida desee fuertemente encontrar al amor de mi vida…

Al parecer Sakura notó mi estado y con voz temblorosa me preguntó si estaba bien, a lo que yo de la misma forma, pude responderle que me preocupaba Tomoyo…

Me levanté haciendo una pequeña reverencia y me dirigí a la salida con la excusa de tomar aire, cuando en realidad solamente quería llorar, como nunca lo había hecho…

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

Era irreconocible, tenía vendajes por todo el rostro y la poca piel que se veía no parecía la suya, sin embargo cuando vi esos ojos amatistas supe que era ella, quién me robó el corazón desde la primera vez que la vi, no pude evitar sonreír, mi hermosa Tomoyo…., lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro, ella estaba viva, pude sentir una enorme felicidad saliendo de mi corazón, no me importaban las cicatrices que pudiera llegar a tener, a ella no le importó su vida con tal de proteger a esa pequeña criaturita, ella era un ángel…, mi ángel…

Tomé su mano suavemente, no quería lastimarla, me acerqué y besé muy suavemente sus labios, estas horas habían sido las peores de mi vida, no me importaba en cuanto volviéramos juntos a casa y estuviéramos bien…le pediría que se casara conmigo…

Desde aquella vez en el cine…supe que no podría dejarla ir…

De pronto sentí como ella movía sus labios intentando hablar… no quería que se esforzara, pero me moría por escuchar su voz…

Fue casi como un suspiro…

-Erio…l…n…o me dej-dej…es…

Me acerqué a su oído y con la voz quebrada le dije suavemente…

-Te amo…cásate conmigo, mi amada Tomoyo…

-Y-yo…

-No digas nada, no quiero que te lastimas más…

-Y-ya no soy…la mis…m..a..

-Eres mi ángel y nunca dejarás de serlo…estas horas sin saber como estabas han sido las peores de mi vida, sentía como cada segundo sin ti, era un cuchillo que atravesaba mi corazón…yo no puedo estar sin ti, no soy nadie, Tommy, escúchame te amo, quiero tener una vida contigo, quiero envejecer a tu lado, quiero poder algún día, llegar a ser un ancianito con terribles problemas de la vista… y quiero estar sentado a tu lado, en una de esas sillas mecedoras como las de las películas, y quiero que cuando me de la vuelta, si ya no puedo verte, quiero poder llegar a sentir tu mano junto a la mía y que con las mejillas sonrojadas como dos enamorados nos digamos que nos amamos, quiero ver cada atardecer contigo, quiero contar las estrellas a tu lado solo para demostrarte cuanto te amo, porque tu eres mi universo y si no estoy contigo no soy más que una sombra en la noche, quédate conmigo…por favor…

-Erriol…te…a….mo…

-Yo también mi amor, saldremos de esto juntos y verás como será una anécdota más…

-¿Y si…mue…ro?

-¿No lo entiendes?, si tu te vas, yo también…te seguiré a donde sea…pero eso no va a pasar.

Me miró y pude ver una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

-¿Quieres un café?-Syaoran me preocupaba bastante, había estado todo el rato de un lado para otro consolando a todos y ya empezaba a notarse lo cansado que estaba…

-No, quiero que te quedes conmigo, que me abraces fuertemente y me prometas que estaremos juntos por siempre…te amo Sakura y esto solo me ha abierto los ojos para darme cuenta de que te quiero solo a ti…y que nunca podré querer a nadie más como te quiero a ti…

No te pido que nos casemos ya, porque la situación no se presta en este momento, aunque no tendría ningún problema en correr a buscar un abogado…jaja…no se que más decir…pero que si te vas me voy a morir…

Corrí a sus brazos y por un momento olvidé el lugar en el que me encontraba, lo abracé tan fuerte como pude y lo besé, entre lágrimas, no podía creerlo como Dios me había mandado un hombre tan especial…

Nos separamos poco a poco para poder respirar bien…metió lentamente su mano en su bolsillo, y sacó una pequeña cajita azul…

-No pensaba dártelo aún pero…debido a todo creo que es el mejor momento, se separó lentamente de mí y se puso de rodillas frente a mí…

-Sakura Kinomoto…mi enfermerita a domicilio,…ojitos bellos,…mi princesita, la única que me hace tocar el cielo con cada uno de sus besos, quién me limpió mis lágrimas el día que recordé a mi padre, quién me propuso un juego para poder acostarme con ella, quién llegaba a curar mis heridas con lindos vestiditos, quién dijo que ama a los pingüinos tanto como yo, quién me hizo bailar y cantar como nunca...lo siento mucho..…por romper mi promesa…..porque yo Li Syaoran me he enamorado de usted señorita Sakura y ya no puedo evitarlo y tampoco pienso hacerlo…Sakura... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

Siento que el capítulo esté tan corto pero no quería cargarlo demasiado, en verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios y buenos deseos, espero que todos sus sueños y metas se hagan realidad…de corazón les deseo lo mejor y que pasen una bonita semana…

Saludos, nos leemos en la próxima… :3


	7. Rojo igual a Prohibido

**Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, por más que yo quiera, en fin espero que disfrute en capítulo XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enfermera a Domicilio<strong>_

_Del Capítulo anterior:_

_-Sakura Kinomoto…mi enfermerita a domicilio,…ojitos bellos,…mi princesita, la única que me hace tocar el cielo con cada uno de sus besos, quién me limpió mis lágrimas el día que recordé a mi padre, quién me propuso un juego para poder acostarme con ella, quién llegaba a curar mis heridas con lindos vestiditos, quién dijo que ama a los pingüinos tanto como yo, quién me hizo bailar y cantar como nunca...lo siento mucho..…por romper mi promesa…..porque yo Li Syaoran me he enamorado de usted señorita Sakura y ya no puedo evitarlo y tampoco pienso hacerlo…Sakura... ¿Te casarías conmigo? _

* * *

><p><strong>Rojo=Prohibido<strong>

-¡Oh por Dios!, ¿Me lo pides enserio?-En verdad no podía creerlo, que me partiera un rayo si esto no era real…3, 2, 1… ! Voy a morirme, en verdad Syaoran si me pidió matrimonio!

-Eso es…-Dijo Syaoran con una cara de asombro y preocupación…que me pareció tan tierna…

-¡Eso es un por supuesto que sí, Syaoran!

No pude evitarlo y me arrojé a sus brazos, no me importó que el personal del hospital pasara y nos viera con esa profunda mirada reprobatoria, tampoco me importo el enorme letrero rojo que decía: _"__Prohibido__relaciones__amorosas__en__esta__área__"_. Incluso llegué a olvidar la verdadera razón de porqué me encontraba aquí.

Tomé a Syaoran con hambre y desesperación y lo besé, no era un beso dulce e inocente como los que solíamos darnos, era más bien una descarga eléctrica en nuestros labios, la mano de Syaoran que me sostenía por la cintura, empezó a bajar a la parte baja de mi espalda…Nuestras respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas, ni siquiera la falta de aire podía hacer que nos separáramos, nunca había sido tan feliz, era una sensación tan perfecta que ni siquiera se como explicarla, es como si por primera vez en tu vida…todo estuviera como debe ser, es como si hubieras nacido para estar con esa persona…

Nos separamos lentamente, quería seguir saboreando la esencia de los labios de Syaoran...

Tomó mi mano y con una delicadeza increíble colocó el anillo de compromiso en mi dedo…

-Ya verás mi bella Sakura como pase lo que pase…

-Todo va a estar bien…-Dije dedicándole una sonrisa cargada con todo el amor que sentía en este momento…

* * *

><p><em>2 meses después…<em>

-¡Vamos Tommy!, solo un metro más…

-¡Sakurita no puedo!-Dijo mi amiga con lágrimas en los ojos…

-Tomoyo…no te pongas así…

Me partía el corazón ver como mi amiga se esforzaba con toda su alma por recuperarse…sin embargo sus avances eran lentos…

Ya se había sometido a tres cirugías reconstructivas, su rostro ya casi parecía el suyo excepto por una que otra cicatriz, que sería eliminada dentro de dos días con la última cirugía. Aún así el incendio le había causado problemas en el movimiento de sus músculos debido al mes que pasó en cama.

Por lo tanto tenía que asistir todos los días a rehabilitación, y yo que trabajaba aquí podía usar mi carné de trabajadora para entrar al hospital y acompañar a mi amiga en este proceso. Sin embargo era en momentos como estos, en los que me sentía tan impotente, era como si no hubiese nada que hacer y aunque mi amiga respondía constantemente: _"__No__me__dejes__sola__Sakura,__eso__será__como__regalarme__el__cielo__"__._ Aunque ella dijera eso me sentía tan inútil, cuando le dije que desearía tener un báculo capaz de devolver el tiempo para haber podido evitar el incendio, se estalló en carcajadas y me dijo que Dios hacía todo por una razón y que si no hubiera sido por eso no nos hubieran pedido matrimonio aún.

Aún así ni siquiera esa cualidad de verle al lado positivo a las cosas funcionaba todo el tiempo…y era ahí cuando me sentía tan…triste…

Cuando me enteré del accidente temí lo peor…fueron los peores momentos de mi vida, de solo imaginar lo que hubiera sentido si hubiera estado con Syaoran cuando el tuvo su accidente…me duele el corazón de solo pensarlo y aunque suene tonto me encantaría tener la capacidad de proteger siempre a mis seres queridos, ¡Hasta a Kero!, podría morir si algo le sucede…..pero no puedo…..y por más que todos hagamos el intento, no siempre se puede sonreír, todas las noches lloro por que quiero que mi amiga sea feliz y en una cama postrada no puede serlo…

-Sakura… ¿Sucede algo…? , te has quedado callada de un pronto a otro…

-No es nada Tommy…

-Te prometo que saldremos de todo esto…se que a veces me pongo en plan pesimista pero todo esto es muy difícil, sin embargo te prometo que no me voy a rendir, además debo caminar para poder entrar al altar, jajaja, ¿Te imaginas si entro a la iglesia con una silla de ruedas?, necesitaría diseñarme un vestido enorme… ¡Ah! y por supuesto que también debo hacer el tuyo… ¡Seremos tan felices!, pero no te pongas así…no quiero verte de esta forma…y todo por mi culpa…

-No es tu culpa Tomoyo…-Mi mejor amiga intento sonreír sin embargo su sonrisa pareció algo más como una mueca. Me acerqué y la abracé, y ninguna pudo evitar que unas lágrimas traicioneras se escaparan por nuestro rostro…

En eso entró la doctora que estaba atendiendo a mi amiga, era una chica extrovertida, de cabello castaño, largo y con unas trenzas muy graciosas. Siempre estaba saltando de un lado a otro con una enorme sonrisa, sin embargo esta parecía que iba a salírsele del rostro el día de hoy…

-Buenos días, Tomoyo, Sakura.

-Buenos días, Nakuru.-Respondimos al unísono…

-Te ves muy feliz el día de hoy… ¿Acaso hay algo que no nos has contado?-Dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa entre pícara y divertida…

-Mmmm…es que yo… ¡OK, YA NO AGUANTO MÁS!...-Dijo dando grititos de alegría y causando que la duda creciera aún más en mi amiga y en mí.

-¡CHICAS…ESTOY…EMABRAZADA!

-¡, que emoción!-Exclamamos ambas a la misma vez.

-¿Niño o niña?

-¿Cuánto llevas de embarazo?

-¿Cuántos bebés son?

-¿Cuánta falta para que nazcan?

-¿Ya compraste la cuna, la tina, la ropa,…los escarpines…?

-¿Ya tienes la ropa maternal?

-¿Si es niño como se llamara?

-¿Y si es niña?

-¿¡YUE YA LO SABE!-Gritamos mi amiga y yo al mismo tiempo, pero es que estábamos tan felices, Nakuru se había portado muy bien con nosotras, al igual que su esposo Yue; quién a pesar de ser un poco más callado, era una persona genial, además de ser muy tierno con nuestra amiga doctora….¡Ah!, sin olvidar lo _"__inspirador__" _que era verle, ya que tenía unos ojos grises, grandes y bonitos, aparte de un cuerpo muy "_sano_". Por supuesto Nakuru sabía muy bien como correr a las "_zopilotes_" como solía llamar ella a todas esas chicas tontas que se colaban entre los pasillos solo para ver al famoso doctor pasar, quien ni se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, la verdad me da curiosidad saber…que habrá hecho Nakuru para conquistar a un hombre tan serio…

En fin volviendo a la susodicha, se encontraba con una expresión de pánico en su rostro mientras Tommy y yo no podíamos esconder nuestra súper sonrisa…

-OK, respiremos las tres…tranquilas, vamos, 1, 2, 3…..-Dijo mi mejor amiga con tanta paz que por un momento sentí que caía dormida.-….muy bien…ahora que estamos serenas….¡CUÉNTANOS NAKURU!

-Jajajajaja, ahora sí, bueno me enteré hace un rato, ustedes son las primeras a las que se lo digo…sin embargo aún no he hablado con el ginecólogo, ya saben para las pruebas oficiales…

-¿Entonces usaste una prueba casera?-No podía aguantar la curiosidad, ¡Pero es que esto de bebés me emociona mucho!, Será…que…¿A Syaoran le gustarán los niños?...Es decir, si no le gustan sería un gran problema porque yo me muero por tener mis propios hijos, además, ¿Quién no querría continuar con la herencia de niños atractivos como Syaoran?

Pero…si mi paciente favorito no planea tener hijos…¿Qué voy a hacer?...Es que la verdad me da mucha pena eso de llegar y sentarme con él y decirle…Bueno Syaoran, ¿Cuántos niños vamos a tener, cómo y dónde? ¡Uh! de solo pensarlo se me suben los colores al rostro…y…además esta también lo de…

-¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿Perdón que sucede?

-¡Tomoyo y yo llevamos horas de estar hablando y tu andas revoloteando por el país de las maravillas!

-Jajajaja, déjala Nakuru, es que no está revoloteando por el país de las maravillas, está pensando en las maravillas que hace Syaoroncito!

-¡O-Oh!...T-tomoyo….-Dios mi rostro iba a explotar de la vergüenza!-¿Cómo pueden hablar de estas cosas así como así?

-Bueno Sakurita no te pongas así…no olvides que quién hace juegos sexuales aquí eres tu!

-¡Tomoyo!

-¿Juegos sexuales?

-Jajajaja es que Sakura no te ha contado esa historia…

-¡Tommy-Chan!

-¡Ahhhh, Cuéntenme!

-Bueno creo que lo mejor será que yo me vaya, debo dormir bien para no llegar cansada a mi turno nocturno…Además hoy le daré la noticia a mi padre y a mi hermano…

-Jajajaja, siéntate Nakuru, que es una historia muy interesante…

Me di media vuelta con toda mi dignidad…pero era obvio que Tomoyo le contaría la historia así que…

-Nakuru es un secreto entre nosotras tres…

-Jajajaja, ¡Genial!, entonces… ¿Cómo conquistó a Syaoran?...

-Un momento, ¡Sakura!-Me di media vuelta para ver lo que mi amiguita quería decirme…-Suerte con lo de la noticia a tu familia…

-Gracias-Dije a la vez que asentía y salía del hospital en camino a mi casa, la verdad estaba bastante nerviosa…se que Touya prometió cambiar pero no se como se tomará la noticia y con mi padre es aún peor, ya que regresó de su excavación en Egipto hace una semana y como es lógico, desconoce completamente de la existencia de mi novio y no estoy segura de cómo se tomará la noticia de que voy a casarme con alguien a quien ni siquiera conoce…pero es que no encontré el momento indicado para decirle que estaba saliendo con alguien…de echo ni siquiera Touya lo conoce bien…

* * *

><p>-Si…Reji…tráelos de inmediato….Sí también los nuevos, Dije que no quería rosados ni lilas… ¡Lo lamento que los hagan de nuevo…!<p>

-Uhhhh el gran Syaoran Li se ve muy molesto….

-Cállate Eriol…

-¡Hey yo vengo a calmar tus nervios y tu me tratas así!

-Sigo sin entender como Tomoyo te soporta…

-Hablando de princesas… ¿Has visto cenicienta?

Volví a ver a mi amigo con una cara de asesino, que de seguro debió darle mucho miedo ya que lo vi removerse en su sitio y reacomodarse las gafas.

-Vamos Syaoran no tienes que ser tan aburrido…

-Escúchame Eriol ya sabes que no soporto que vengas a molestar cuando…

-Andas con la regla, si ya se…

-¡ERIOL HIRAGUIZAWA!

-¡¿Qué!, no me digas que estás…_embarazado_…

-¡Dios eres increíble!

-¡Eso si que no!

-¿De que rayos estás hablando Eriol?

-¡Puedo permitir que seas travesti pero no creas que caeré en lo mismo que tu!

-¿Qué?-Dios que poder tenía Eriol para convertir todo en una broma y en un enredo…

-Escúchame Syaoran se que esto es difícil para ti pero…amo mucho a Tomoyo y en verdad…no puedo corresponderte…

-¡¿Qué!-Esto era suficiente. El idiota venía a burlarse en mi propia cara,…aunque debo admitir que ya se me bajó la cólera por los inútiles que trabajan en esta compañía…

-Lo ves amigo, morirías si no fuera por mi…

-Eriol…

-Bueno, bueno me voy…

-No olvides que mañana vamos por los anillos…

-¡Hey, el idiota despistado aquí eres tú!-Dijo alejándose con esa sonrisa tan característica suya, y aunque jamás lo admitiría delante de el, era el mejor amigo que podía tener…Estoy seguro de que otro no se aguantaría mis ataques de chicha, pero es que todo esto de la boda me tiene muy preocupado, es decir… ¿Y si Sakura se arrepiente?, ¿Y si los del catering no llegan a tiempo?, ¿Y si no consigo mi traje…?...

¡MIERDA!, se me olvidó el traje… ¡Sakura va a matarme!, tengo que ir con el sastre en este momento…

Tomé mi saco y salí corriendo de la oficina, de echo juraría que mi secretaria me estaba llamando...pero que yo sepa no tengo ninguna reunión hoy… ¿O sí?

* * *

><p><em>¿Dónde <em>_rayos __estás __Syaoran? _Habíamos quedado en que saldríamos a almorzar los cuatro a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, por supuesto mi padre no sabe quien es el cuarto, ni tampoco se imagina la noticia que le vamos a dar pero…¡Dijimos que nos veríamos ahí a las 12:30!, Syaoran prometió que pasaría por mi y que iríamos juntos, sin embargo son las 12:20 y no se aparece por ningún lado, lo he llamado millones de veces a su celular y no contesta, no tengo ni idea de en donde puede estar…

Empieza a preocuparme y si le sucedió algo…Tenía muchísimo miedo, la última vez que tenía esa fea sensación mi amiga terminó en el hospital…

No pude evitarlo y marqué su número una vez más…

_-¿Sakura, sucede algo?_

-¿Syaoran estás bien?

_-Sí, lamento no haber contestado antes pero no podía moverme porque el sastre me estaba tomando las medidas…_

-¿Las medidas de que?

_-Pues por más que tú quieras, no puedo ir desnudo a nuestra boda amor…_

-¡¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

_-Emmm si, son las 12:25…_

-¡No puedo creerlo Syaoran, lo has olvidado!

_-¿Olvidar que?_

-¡Que dentro de cinco minutos le diremos a mi familia lo de nuestro compromiso!

_-Ah-hh-h y-yo…voy para allá…_

-¡Tienes diez segundos Syaoran Li!

-Sakura te amo…

_-¡Ocho segundos!_

¿Cómo es posible que Syaoran lo haya olvidado?...y yo aquí preocupándome como una tonta…cuando el estaba…tomándose medidas…Bueno…era para su traje de bodas…*.* ¡De seguro se verá tan guapo usando ese traje formal negro…!

La verdad es que, aunque Syaoran es el presidente de una empresa multimillonaria, yo nunca lo he visto trabajando, tan siquiera se donde queda esa empresa…

Lo único que se es que hacen autos de todo tipo o algo así…

Tomé mi celular una vez más y marqué el número de mi padre…

_-¿Aló?_

-Papá soy yo Sakura, es solo que quizás nos atrasemos unos minutos pero…

-No te preocupes hija, tu hermano aún no ha pasado por mí…

-Papá… ¿Sabes si Yukito irá?

_-No estoy seguro… ¿Por qué?_

-No es nada, nos vemos papá…

_-Bueno hija, cuídate…espera un segundo, ¿No debes avisarle a tu amigo que llegaremos un poco después de la hora acordada?_

-No te preocupes él pasa por mí…

_-Bueno entonces nos vemos, te quiero mi pequeña Sakura…_

-Yo también papá…

Me dirigí a mi habitación una vez más, para toparme con mi perezoso gato durmiendo en mi cama…pero es que se veía tan liinnnnndo… Me senté a su lado con cuidado de no despertarlo y de no arrugar mi vestido…

Al verlo así no pude evitar bostezar, la verdad este horario de noche me estaba matando del cansancio, entraba a las diez de la noche y salía las seis de la mañana, para luego pasar a la habitación de mi amiga y acompañarla todos los días a su rehabilitación…

Después de eso venía a casa y descansaba un poco, sin embargo hoy con todas estas carreras no he podido dormir nada y ese suave ronroneo de mi gato y su forma tan pacífica de dormir, empieza a cobrarme factura…

Poco a poco se me empezaron a cerrar mis ojos…

* * *

><p><em>Toc, toc…<em>

Me levanté de un solo golpe…

Corrí a abrir la puerta y ahí se encontraba mi novio; con pánico a las agujas, con una carita de remordimiento de consciencia…

-Siento haberlo olvidado mi Sakura…

-No te preocupes vamonos ya…-Le dije regalándole una de mis sonrisas y un beso en los labios…

Nos tomamos de las manos y nos dirigimos a su auto un…

¡¿Un Ferrari Enzo? , ¡¿No se supone que solo existen 400 modelos en todo el mundo y que además es súper carísimo?

Tranquila Sakura…solo se parece…

Sí ya se que deben de estarse preguntando…¿Cómo es que sabes de autos?, Pero mi amigo Eriol es aficionado a ellos y todo el tiempo pasa hablando _de__ "__En__mi__compañía__llevaron__no__se__cuantos__Lamborghini__…"_

Un momento, ¿Será a caso que Eriol trabaja para Syaoran…?

-¿Sorprendida amor?

-¿Perdón?

-Es que te quedaste viendo al auto con los ojos muy abiertos…

-Syaoran… ¿Este auto es tuyo?-Sí ya se que la pregunta estuvo tonta pero… ¡Es que Syaoran está nadando en billetes!…

-Sí…mi hermana me lo regaló después de despedazar el mío en el accidente…pero bueno vamos o no llegaremos nunca, ya sabes ¡Me muero por ver a tu hermano!

-Syaoran…

Galantemente me abrió la puerta del auto y yo aún no podía esconder mi asombro…ni siquiera me di cuenta en el momento en el que llegamos al restaurante acordado…

-Vamos Sakura.-Me dijo Syaoran estirándome su mano para ayudarme a bajar, entramos al lujoso restaurante y a lo largo pude ver a mi padre…

Mi padre aún no me había visto pero cada vez estaba más nerviosa, Syaoran lo notó y me presionó levemente la mano, gesto que agradecí porque me tranquilizó un poco. Llegamos a la mesa y ni mi padre, ni mi hermano se habían percatado de nuestra presencia…

-Touya…pap-pá-OK mal inicio, mi voz sonó toda débil y temerosa…

-Sakura, hija me que bueno que llegas y…

-Papá el es mi…novio…Syaoran Li, Syaoran mi papá Fujitaka Kinomoto…-Bueno ya había pasado una de las partes más difíciles…Sin embargo la mirada de Touya no me tranquilizaba en lo absoluto.

-Un placer conocerle señor Kinomoto, tengo entendido que su hija nunca le habló de mí así que supongo que debe sorprenderle bastante…-Dijo mi novio con toda la seguridad del mundo mientras estrechaba con amabilidad la mano de mi padre…

-Jajaja no del todo, en realidad mi hijo ya me había hablado de ti, y creo que tiene razón, se nota el aprecio que le tienes a mi hija…

¿Qué?, Touya dijo cosas buenas de Syaoran….creo que los mayas tienen razón con respecto a lo del fin del mundo…

-No te emociones mocoso…-Dijo Touya mientras tomábamos asiento…

-Vamos hijo, se nota que el joven Syaoran; si me permite llamarle así, es una gran persona…

-Por supuesto señor Kinomoto…

-Fujitaka, ya sabes eso de señor me hace sentirme viejo, además estamos en confianza…

-Gracias…-Dijo mi novio con una sonrisa radiante, al parecer a mi padre le agradaba y mi hermano…lo _soportaba_...

-Bueno Syaoran háblame de ti, debes ser una persona muy especial para que Sakura te quiera así…

-O debe ser un monstruo como ella…

-¡Touya!

-Jajajaja, bueno trabajo en la compañía que mi padre me heredó, el murió hace unos años, tengo cuatro hermanas y una prima a la que quiero mucho…-Se veía tan tierno hablando de su familia…*.*

-Entonces eres bendito entre todas las mujeres…-Dijo mi padre…bueno es obvio que fue él, porque Touya y yo nos encontrábamos mudos en la mesa…

-Así es…

-¿Y de que es tu empresa?

-Emmm, básicamente todo lo referente a autos…

-¿No serás acaso Li, el dueño de Li Car's Company…?

-En realidad lo soy…-¡Oh por Dios, hoy iba a darme algo, Syaoran estaba sonrojado…!

-¿Entonces eres el hijo de Hien Li?

-Usted… ¿Conoció a mi padre?...

-Sí, una de las personas más agradables que he conocido en toda mi vida, sin duda un gran hombre, ya decía yo que te parecías a alguien…

-¿Cómo conoció a mi padre?

-Fuimos compañeros en la escuela y más tarde en el colegio, siempre fuimos grandes amigos, sin embargo al llegar a la universidad yo estudié arqueología y el economía y así nos separamos…

-Ya veo…sabe…Yo siempre quise ser arqueólogo…

-¿En serio?-Sí al parecer mi lengua ya empezó a funcionar…

-Sí, pero debía hacerme cargo de las empresas de mi padre…

-Quizás un día de estos puedas pasar por mi casa y así te enseñaré algunas cosas que he recolectado con los años…

-¡Me parece genial!

-Bueno… ¿Qué esperan los meseros para pedirnos las órdenes?

-De seguro están ocupados Touya…

-No de seguro están asustados de verte…

-¡Touya, prometiste comportarte!

-Si, si…

-¿Les puedo tomar su orden…?

Pedimos la orden y yo me encontraba cada vez más nerviosa, Tomoyo me había recomendado dar la noticia justo después del almuerzo mientras esperábamos el postre…

-Sakura…-Volví a ver a Syaoran, al parecer el estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo…

-Verá Fujitaka la principal razón para venir hoy aquí, es que yo…quiero pedir la mano de su hija…bueno en realidad su bendición…

-¡¿Qué?-Dios lo que me faltaba, los celos de Touya…

-Touya cálmate, a mi me parece una noticia grandiosa, se ve que se quieren mucho y no hay duda de que Syaoran es la persona indicada para ti…

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo papá?

-¿Eres feliz?

-Más que nunca…-Dije a la vez que me encontraba con la mirada de Syaoran…

-Entonces yo también estoy muy feliz por ustedes…-Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa radiante mientras le daba unas palmaditas a Syaoran en el hombro…

-Solo espero que puedas cuidarla mocoso, ¡Porque te juro que parto la cara si la haces llorar!

-¿Y que me harás si la hago sonreír?

-No juegues conmigo…

-¡Ahhhh, soy la persona más feliz del mundo!, Solo faltan Tommy, Yukito, Eriol, Meiling, Ieran, Wey, Nakuru, tus hermanas, Yue… para estar toda la familia!

-Si mi amor _solo_ faltan ellos…-Dijo Syaoran mientras todos me veían con una gota en la cabeza…

-Y… ¿Cuándo será el gran día?

-Esperamos dentro de tres meses para dar tiempo a que Tomoyo se recupere por completo…es que… ¡Haremos una boda doble!

-¡Eso me suena muy bonito!

-¡Oh!, también falta Sonomi aquí y mi precioso Kero…

-Jajajajaja…

-¿Porqué se están riendo?

-Por nada mi querida hermanita…

-Te quiero Touya…

-Yo también…

-Disculpen aquí les traemos el postre…

-Gracias-Dijimos todos mientras tomábamos nuestros respectivos postres…

Saben dicen que las personas pueden reflejarse en lo que comen…veamos…Touya está comiendo un postre de limón…si su carácter es igual de ácido…mi papá esta comiendo un postre de vainilla, ¿será que el tiene la paz de la vainilla?, bueno para mi la vainilla siempre ha significado paz, porque es blanca con amarilla como las cosas tranquilas… ¿Raro no?

Sigamos Syaoran está comiendo un postre de chocolate con manzana…Ummm sí delicioso como el chocolate y tentador como la manzana… ¿Qué?, no estoy loca, acaso no han oído de la historia de Adán y Eva, ya saben esa de que a Eva le habló una serpiente y se comió la manzana y ella se la dio a Adán y por eso pecaron los dos, y a partir de ese momento la manzana significa prohibido…

Mmmm quizás deberían de usar manzanas en las señales de tránsito, así las personas sabrían que es prohibido hacer ciertas cosas, aunque es mala idea, después de todo lo prohibido se vuelve tentador, como cuando dicen ¡No presiones el botón rojo y es lo primero que haces!, _¡Un__momento__será__que__lo__tentador__no__es__la__manzana,__sino__su__color__rojo!_

¡Oh por Dios! Siempre hemos vivido engañados…

-¿Sakura te sientes bien?-Los ojos de Syaoran se veían muy preocupados…-Es que no has tocado tu postre, y eso que es de fresas…

-¿Fresas rojas?

-Emmm…si Sakura fresas rojas…

-Saben acaba de descubrir algo muy importante…

-¿Qué pasó monstruo?

-¡El problema no es la manzana, es el color rojo!

-¡¿Qué?

-Sakura, hija te sientes bien…

-Si, es solo que por años han dicho que la manzana es lo prohibido pero en realidad no es la manzana sino el color rojo, por eso presionan los botones rojos, por eso los toros corren por debajo de telas rojas, por eso Betty Boop usa un vestido rojo!

-Monstruo, ¿Quién es Betty Boop?

-Sakura, mi amor, ¿Por qué no tomas agua?

-Si el agua es transparente pero indispensable…

_¿Será que los seres vivos no son capaces de resistirse a los objetos rojos?_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>

Bueno ya volví! Siento el retraso pero tuve que presentar química… :(

Pero ya pasé y ya estoy en el último año del cole !

Bueno ya pasando a lo importante hoy tengo tres notas:

invito a leer mi nueva historia Nuestro Primer Día Juntos, En La Eternidad… es una historia más pequeña pero prometo que va a ser linda.

invitarlos a que lean la historia Baila Jockey Baila de Xxyoxitha94xX a mi me ha parecido una historia increíble, en verdad se las recomiendo, también les prometo que les va a gustar.

el capítulo… ¿A qué se debe esa extraña manía de Sakura por el color rojo?, ¿Cómo seguirá Tomoyo?, ¿Qué pasa si una _amiga_ del pasado vuelve?, ¿Cómo seguirá el embarazo de Nakuru?, ¿Qué pasará con los deseos de Meiling por encontrar a su persona especial?...todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Enfermera a Domicilio!

Bueno les deseo lo mejor que pasen un feliz fin de semana y que Dios los llene de bendiciones!

A todos gracias por sus comentarios que me animan cada capítulo y también gracias a las personas que tienen su perfil anónimo, aunque no puedo responderles a sus reviews quiero que sepan que agradezco mucho sus comentarios!

Nos leemos en la próxima, Chaito! :3


	8. ¡¿Esto es Li Car s Company!

**Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, por más que yo quiera, en fin espero que disfrute en capítulo XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enfermera a Domicilio<strong>_

_Del Capítulo anterior:_

_¿Será que los seres vivos no son capaces de resistirse a los objetos rojos?_

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Esto es Li Car's Company?<strong>

-Meau!

-¡Te cuidas Kero, ya sabes que vuelvo mañana temprano después de visitar a Tomoyo…!

-Meau!

-¡Nos vemos!

Puse a mi gatito en el suelo y salí rápidamente del apartamento, sino me apuraba iba a llegar tarde…y es que me habían cambiado a mi jefe y ahora era una chica un poco mayor que yo y…pues…aquí entre nos…creo que nos odia a Tomoyo y a mí…pero ¡No se lo digan a nadie!

Subí al primer taxi que encontré, la verdad aún no entiendo a que se deben esas miradas asesinas que me manda mi jefe, es decir la primera vez que me vio fue muy amable pero…desde que se enteró de que Tomoyo es mi amiga…bueno ni para que, ¡Es como si quisiera atravesarme el bisturí!, por supuesto ni mi amiga ni yo le hemos contado a nadie…bueno a Nakuru y a Yue sí, obviamente pero aparte de ellos a nadie más…

Bueno dejando a un lado a mi extraña jefe tengo buenas y malas noticias que darles:

Número uno:

Tomoyo ya tuvo su última cirugía y es como si nunca hubiera tenido ese accidente, además ya camina muchísimo mejor y según los médicos estará fuera del hospital en unas tres semanas lo que la tiene súper contenta porque una vez fuera podremos planear mejor los detalles de la boda y el vestuario y lo de Kero…jajaja, ¡Eso es una sorpresa!

Número dos:

Meiling nos llamó hace una semana para contarnos que… ¡Se va a casar!, por supuesto a todos los Li casi les da un infarto; hubieran visto a Ieran, pero prometió venir dentro de dos días y así contarnos la historia completa, lo cuál me tiene muy emocionada porque en verdad mi amiga se merece a un gran hombre! Aún así debo admitir que fue un poco…repentino, claro hablando de Meiling ya no suena tan extraño… ¡Ya quiero que regrese!

Número tres:

Mi novio Syaoran tiene un ojo morado porque _"__sin__darse__cuenta__"_ Touya lo golpeó con la puerta del auto y…Esperen déjenme explicarles como fue:

"_-En verdad Sakura me tiene muy feliz esta noticia, se te nota muy radiante…_

_-Gracias papá…_

_-¿Y te cuento un secreto?_

_-Dime…_

_-Cuando sonríes así te pareces más a tu madre…_

_No pude evitar sonreír aún más, aunque no llegué a conocer a mi madre, se que fue una mujer grandiosa y el hecho de que mi padre me compare con ella, ¡Me hace muy feliz!_

_-Bueno creo que es hora de que nos vayamos ya…_

_-Muchas gracias Fujitaka por su amabilidad y por permitirme compartir el amor de su hija…_

_-De nada, pero prométeme que la cuidarás mucho Syaoran…_

_-Le juro que lo haré…_

_-No hay duda de que eres el retrato vivo de tu padre…_

_Y fue en ese momento que pasó lo inevitable, a Syaoran se le cayeron las llaves del auto justo al lado de la puerta del auto de mi papá…y adivinen que… Touya quien se encontraba adentro de este aprovechó el momento en que Syaoran se agachó a recoger las llaves para estamparle la puerta a MI novio y casi dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo…_

_Como es lógico se escucharon los quejidos de un "valiente" Syaoran, las sonoras carcajadas de un "avergonzado" Touya, mis gritos histéricos por ayudar a mi paciente; quién en ese momento estaba haciendo tanto drama como si le hubieran sacado todos los dientes…¡Ah! y no podemos dejar de lado a mi padre con sus infructuosos intentos por tranquilizarnos a todos…_

_¡Vaya familia la que me fui a echar!_

Y fue masomenos así como pasó…

Consecuencias:

Syaoran anda con una vendita blanca decorándole la mejilla y cada vez que me ve me hace cara de cachorrito abandonado, sí porque el muy sinvergüenza dice que es mi culpa por no controlar a mi hermano… ¡Pero el me prometió que cambiaría y que no le haría daño a Syaoran!

Por supuesto sin dejar a un lado todos los sermones de Touya diciendo que Syaoran es un "hijo de mami", e incluso se atrevió a decir que es un "poco hombre dramático", ¡Como es lógico yo no pude quedarme callada y defendía a mi novio en todo!, o en casi todo ¬¬ porque la verdad si fue muy dramático y llorón, casi parecía un niño pequeño cuando se cae por primera vez de la bicicleta…aunque hay que admitir que un niño pequeño con un cuerpo envidiable…

¡Y no sean malpensadas! No es que él y yo ya saben…hayamos hecho eso…

La verdad estuvimos hablando y acordamos en que nuestra primera vez fuera en nuestra luna de miel, después de todo ya hemos esperado bastante y así sería un momento aún más especial… *.*

Lo único vergonzoso ahora fue cuando le conté a Tomoyo de nuestra decisión, se reventó a carcajadas y dijo:

"_Genial__haré__un__conjunto__de__enfermera__especial__para__esa__noche_", conociendo a Tomoyo ni quiero imaginarme en que está pensando, de solo recordarlo se me suben los colores al rostro…

Por todo lo demás, ¡Soy tan feliz!

-Señorita… ¿Qué no piensa bajarse?

-¡Qué!...-Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que seguía en el taxi y que además iba a llegar tarde.

Pagué y me bajé corriendo, por cierto cada vez pago más por el taxi al paso que voy quedaré en banca rota, quizás deba hablar con Syaoran, ya que el vende autos talvez pueda venderme uno barato…Y no aún no conozco el lugar de trabajo de mi prometido y para ser totalmente sincera empieza a darme un poco de curiosidad…

En fin entré directito al hospital y adivinen que fue lo primero que vi…

No, no fue a Tomoyo, tampoco a Syaoran…Sí, era ella…

Mi jefa, con un rostro de perro bravo y… la verdad sequía luciendo igual de bonita, aunque me cueste admitirlo es una mujer muy hermosa, demasiado para el gusto de algunas mujeres aquí…apenadamente incluyéndome…

Sasha Millar es una mujer alta, con un cuerpo esbelto, ojos color azul y un cabello muy largo, negro que cae en cascadas por su espalda…Sí aunque nos duela es muy bonita, y ¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Problemas! Está utilizando su mirada acusadora conmigo como si hubiera derramado café en su bata blanca… ¡Un momento!, no está usando su bata, de echo está usando un vestido _rojo_ muy provocativo… ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?

-Kinomoto vas a seguir viéndome o empezarás a trabajar…

-Sí, señorita Millar…

Me di media vuelta y me fui directo a la estación de enfermería para ver en que departamento trabajaría hoy…

-¡Hola Yue!

-Hola pequeña Sakura, ¿Cómo has estado hoy?

-Muy bien…oye no sabía que estabas trabajando también los turnos nocturnos…

-No en realidad es solo por hoy, ya que el encargado de emergencias me pidió el favor de cambiar…

-Ah…bueno espero que no te duermas…jajaja

-¡Yo también!

-¿Yue como ha estado Nakuru?

-¡Loca!, no para de dar vueltas por toda la casa, me hace levantarme a las dos de la madrugada para comprarle helados y pasteles… ¡Creo que voy a perder la cabeza..!, ¡Ah y sin dejar de lado que se pone a llorar por todo y que ya ni siquiera me habla!...

-Jajaja se nota que la estás pasando muy bien…

-Creo que he perdido la cordura Sakura…

OK, para que el serio y correcto de Yue diga que por fin ha perdido la paciencia con Nakuru debe de ser porque en verdad está mal…

-¿Y en que departamento estarás hoy?

-A eso vine…

Me giré hacia la sonrojada enfermera; quién no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Yue, y le pregunté por mi horario del día de hoy.

-En medicina de mujeres, Sakura…

-¡Gracias Fefe!-Bueno en realidad ese no era su verdadero nombre pero así le decíamos todos…

-Nos vemos luego Sakura…

-¡Adiós Yue y suerte con Nakuru!

-Igual

¡Emergencias, salas de parto, maternidad, quirófano 3, medicina de hombres, cuidados intensivos!, había pasado 5 veces por todos los salones y aún no encontraba "Medicina de mujeres"…

-Mmm, debe de ser mi día de suerte…

Me volvía automáticamente y me topé con un hombre de estatura promedio, cabellos ondulados y rubios, ojos verdes como los míos y una sonrisa que me recordó mucho a Syaoran…en realidad era un hombre muy atractivo que llevaba puesto el traje de los quirófanos…

-¿Disculpe?

-Sí, es que mi madre solía decirme que de vez en cuando los ángeles se aburren de estar en el cielo y Dios les da permiso para bajar…pero no creí que yo tendría tanta suerte como para toparme con alguno…

¡Oh por Dios!, mi rostro parecía un camaleón primero blanca, luego morada y después roja!, pero yo me iba a casar; incluso llevaba el anillo puesto, ¿Cómo me iba a decir algo así?

-Perdóneme si le ha disgustado mi comentario…

-¡No!, es solo que me agarró fuera de base…

-Es usted muy hermosa, señorita Kinomoto.

-Yo…etto…gracias…-Me sentía como una niña pequeña y no podía dejar de sonrojarme…

-Yo… ¿Qué le parece si cenamos juntos?

-Que pena pero no creo que esto sea correcto…

-¿Es casada?

-No exactamente pero…

-¡Genial! En ese caso la espero fuera de medicina a las once…

-Disculpe pero yo en verdad no puedo…

-No seas tímida Saku-Chan…-Dijo a la vez que me regalaba una sonrisa maliciosa pero a la vez preciosa que hizo que todos mis sentidos dejaran de funcionar, pero que me estaba pasando…lo mejor sería no acercarme más a este hombre…

-Nos vemos más tarde, por cierto mi nombre es Ryusei Li…

-Ah ya…

¡Esperen un segundo!.. ¿Cómo sabía que iba para medicina de mujeres?, ¿Cómo supo mi nombre y porqué me dice Saku-Chan?,… ¿Acaso dijo Li…?

Me di media vuelta pero el chico misterioso había desaparecido…

Continué caminando por el hospital hasta que por fin encontré el famoso salón de mujeres…

-¿Te perdiste Sakura?

-Emmm, yo…

-No te preocupes a todos les pasa…

Y ahí estaba mi amiga Rika Sasaki con una bella sonrisa, como siempre tan gentil y madura…

-¿Quién me toca a mi Rika?

-Ocúpate de la señora de la camilla 4.

-OK

-Ahí esta su expediente para que veas lo que tienes que hacer…

-Gracias Rika

Me dirigí a la camilla, tomé el expediente y empecé a leer:

Ariasu Yek, 67 años, madre de una hija, graves problemas en el corazón…

-Buenas noches señora Yek.

-…Mi Aiko… ¿Has venido?

-Disculpe señora, soy Sakura Kinomoto, enfermera…-Lentamente Ariasu abrió sus ojos dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color miel, sin embargo no poseían ese brillo especial…

-Discúlpame niña pero por un momento tuve la esperanza de que fueras mi hija Aiko…-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos…-Sabes tuve a mi bebita nueve meses en el vientre, en su primer día de escuela lloraba tanto que tuve que quedarme todo el día con ella, su padre murió cuando ella tenía tres años…por eso fui yo quien le enseñó a andar en bicicleta aún recuerdo la primera vez que se cayó y la tomé en mis brazos para limpiarle las lágrimas, cuando cumplió los seis años tuvo su primer muñeca, recuerdo todas las noches que pasé trabajando para recoger el dinero suficiente para comprarla…pero ella creció y con el tiempo empezó a alejarse de mí, creí que era por esa etapa rara que llaman adolescencia…sin embargo esa época pasó y mi bebita no era igual…

Ya no quería salir conmigo porque le daba vergüenza que sus amigos vieran a su desarreglada madre, además sus amigas tenían madres maestras y enfermeras, en cambio yo trabajaba para el señor Takamura en su casa, salía todos los días a limpiar los pisos y a aplanchar la ropa de esta familia para así poder costearme los estudios de Aiko…

Y lo logré…Aiko se convirtió en una importante economista, creí que por fin ambas podríamos descansar pero no fue así, ella se fue un día con la excusa de _"__Esta__casa__es__muy__lejana__a__mi__oficina__" _de esta manera ya no volvía a verla hasta navidad y día de la madre, épocas en las que me daba un "_cálido__abrazo_" y un muy caro regalo, tratando de opacar sus malos tratos….aún así la amo…porque eso es lo que hacemos las madres, sufrimos, lloramos, los vemos partir…pero aún así seguimos amándolos…Aiko fue y será siempre mi niñita, y volvería a hacer todas esas cosas que hice si con eso me asegurara de que estará bien…..sabes yo la quiero muchísimo…

-Yo…lo siento mucho señora Yek…-En este momento no podía evitar las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas, pero como alguien podría ser así con sus padres…Encima se notaba que la señora Yek le seguía guardando un lugar especial en su corazón…

-Señora Ariasu… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

-Sabes…yo quisiera verle una última vez…solo…eso…

En ese momento sentí que más que un favor de una enferma era mi misión, ¡Yo Sakura Kinomoto traería a Aiko Yek a ver a su madre!

-¡Entonces no hay que hablar más, señora Ariasu Yek, prometo traer a su hija!

-¡Oh harías eso por mí!

-Sip, pero espere necesito que me diga donde trabaja y como es ella…-Ahora que lo pienso… _¿Cómo__la__encontraría?_

_-_Bueno no se mucho de ella pero se que trabaja en una compañía de autos y en apariencia es alta de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, pero el rasgo que la identifica es un lunar en la parte derecha arriba de su labio…

-Bueno entonces me encargaré de tomarle los signos vitales, y de darle su medicamento y mañana después de visitar a mi amiga que está aquí en el hospital… ¡Partiré en busca de su hija!-Dije mientras ponía una pose de súper heroína…

-¡Eres un ángel!

Hice todo tal y cómo dije y justo a las once la persona que menos quería ver estaba ahí…con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, que por cierto estoy segura de que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido inocente y hasta tierna pero a mi no me gustaba para nada…

-Dime niña ese muchacho tan guapo es quien te dio esa sortija.-Inmediatamente mi vista bajó al anillo de compromiso que me dio mi precioso Syaoran…

-No, él es un doctor que me topé hace un rato y me invitó a cenar pero hay algo en él que no me agrada mucho…

-¡Pues entonces hazte a un lado que esta vieja va a sacar sus viejos trucos de seducción!

-¡Ariasu!

-Jajajaja, entonces… ¿Quién te dio ese anillo?

-Jajaja si voy a casarme pero no con ese tipo…

-Debe ser alguien muy especial para hacer que tus ojos brillen de esa forma…

-Lo es…

-¿Y…es más apuesto que este doc´?

-Jajajaja-Mis mejillas se encendieron solo de pensar en mi apuesto prometido…y ahora que lo recuerdo…talvez Syaoran conozca a Aiko…después de todo ella también trabaja con los autos…-Mi prometido es mucho mejor…

Sin darme cuenta Ryusei se había acercado lo suficiente para _oír__ "__Mi__prometido__es__mucho__mejor__…"_, quizás eso hiciera que dejara de flirtear conmigo…

-¿Entonces tengo competencia, eh?

-No…Syaoran no tiene que competir con nadie…-¿Cómo podía ser este tipo tan descarado?

-_Syaoran_…lo sabía…

-¿Perdón?

-No es nada…señora podría ayudarme a convencer a esta hermosa enfermera a salir a cenar conmigo…

-¡Sí querida ve, ve…después de todo es mejor dos hombres que uno!

-Pero yo no…

-Si tanto amas a tu prometido no tienes porque temer…-Dijo Ryusei con una sonrisa de suficiencia…

-Por supuesto que no le temo a nada…

-Entonces… ¿Vamos?

Sin embargo mi corazón me decía que esto era una mala idea…

* * *

><p>Me levanté con un ánimo de perros pero adivinen que…ayer llegó mi <em>preciado<em> primo a Japón…y lo mejor de todo va a quedarse un tiempo en MI casa mientras consigue un apartamento, ya que consiguió un buen puesto en el hospital central…

Ryusei Li, siempre ha sido el típico ángel delante de todos, pero un completo demonio conmigo… ¿Y porqué? Simple, siempre le ha molestado que mi padre me haya heredado esa enorme compañía y que a él no le hayan dado nada…

Pero ya saben como son las madres y por más que le insistí a la mía de que no lo dejara quedarse en mi apartamento ella solo atinó a decir… "_Syaoran__mi__niño,__yo__que__tanto__te__he__cuidado__y__amado__y__no__me__haces__este__favor__… __¡Oh!__Qué__será__de__mí__…" _Y aunque sé que fue algo completamente fingido no pude evitar sentirme culpable por eso acepté a que se quedara en mi apartamento…

Y llámenme celoso si quieren pero no me gustó la forma en la que se quedó viendo la foto en la que aparece mi preciosa Sakura vestida de enfermera… Claro tampoco lo culpo…Sakura es una mujer capaz de causar estragos en cualquiera y más con esos vestiditos… ¡Aún así es solo mía!

Tomé mi saco y mi portafolio…hoy me tocaba un tedioso y largo día de trabajo…

Bajé las escaleras de mi departamento y tomé las llaves de mi Ferrari Enzo, regalo de mi prima Meiling por mi compromiso…acompañados de un "tierno" "_Ya__era__hora__de__que__sentaras__cabeza__"_…

Llegué al edificio y como es normal todos se arreglaban la corbata y ajustaban sus lentes como si con eso me demostraran que eran más eficientes…

Subí hasta el sétimo piso donde estaba la oficina de Eriol…

Entré y me encontré con mi mejor amigo con una cara tan pálida que juro que era capaz de ver su cerebro a través de su piel… Miraba hacia un punto fijo y era como si no respirara, OK empezaba a asustarme…

-Eriol, hermano… ¿Pasa algo?-Pero este seguía como si nada, ya empezaba a desesperarme, tomé un vaso de agua que estaba en su escritorio y se lo arrojé al rostro…solo así pareció verme…

-¿Syaoran?

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí Eriol Hiraguizawa?

-Regresó y me amenazó…

-¿Qué y quién?

-Recuerdas a Sasha, mi ex…

-¿Cuál de todas tus ex?

-Sasha, Sasha, aquella Sasha…

-¡Sí ya se que Sasha!... ¿Pero cuál?

-La de hace cinco años…

-Ni idea…

-¡Maldita sea Syaoran!, ¡La que dejé plantada en el cine el día que conocí a Tomoyo!

-Ah…esa Sasha…pero… ¿Dices que vino y te amenazó?

-Sí dijo que me haría pagar esa humillación con lo que más me doliera…

-¡Mierda!... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo se, esa mujer nunca me gustó y menos ahora, además lo que más me asustó es que es médico y me dijo que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacía porque podía hacerle daño a Tomoyo…

-¿A Tomoyo dices?

-Sí…

-Tenemos que hacer algo…

-Oye Syaoran…

-¿Sí?-Eriol en verdad se veía mal y era mi deber como mejor amigo ayudarle…

-¿Estás usando un bóxer eléctrico?

-¿Qué?-Creo que talvez cambie de opinión…

-Si es que se te olvido apagarlo y esta vibrando mucho tu pantalón…

-¡¿Qué?-Giré mi vista hacia mi pantalón y me di cuenta de que mi celular que llevaba en el bolsillo estaba vibrando, había olvidado ponerle el sonido, lo tomé rápidamente y contesté…

_-¿Syaoran-kun…?_

¿Sakura?

_-¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, Syaoran mi amor necesito un favor…ah y quiero hacerte una pregunta…_

-Sí dime mi vida…

-"Mi vida…"-Dijo Eriol con una expresión burlesca es su rostro a lo que yo respondí con una fea mirada, que como es obvio no le causó nada…

-_Syaoran__necesito__que__me__ayudes__a__encontrar__a__alguien__y__que__me__digas__si__conoces__a__un__tal__Ryusei__Li__…_

-¿Sakura donde estás?

-_En__casa__…_

-¿Crees que puedas venir a mi oficina?

_-¿A tu oficina?, ¿Y cómo llego ahí?_

-Mandaré a alguien por ti…

_-¿Syaoran estás bien?_

-Sí no te preocupes…

_-Etto…S-Syaoran… ¿Cómo debo vestirme para ir a tu oficina?_

_-_Normal…supongo…

_-Bueno nos vemos en un ratito entonces…_

_-_Adiós mi enfermerita…-Marqué el número de mi secretaria y le pedía que enviara un auto a la dirección de Sakura para enfrentarme nuevamente con mi amigo cuatro ojos…

-"Adiós mi enfermerita…"

-Eriol…

-Jajaja y que pasó que estás tan nervioso…

-Ese maldito de Ryusei…

-¿Tu primo que te envidia?

-Sí ese…

-¿Te está molestando mucho en casa?

-No es eso…

-¿Y entonces?

-Sakura me ha preguntado que si le conozco…

-Que raro…

-Sí… ¿Me pregunto que rayos está pensando?

-Quizás quiere quitarte a Sakurita…

-¡¿Qué?-Dije con una venita en la frente…

-¡Quieto, quieto…sereno moreno!

-Eriol…

-¿Y bien vas a ayudarme con Sasha?

-¿Eso es lo que hacen los amigos no?

-¿Syaoran cuántas veces hemos hablado de esto?

-¿De que rayos hablas ahora?

-Solo tengo ojos para Tomoyo y por más que quieras lo nuestro debe permanecer como una amistad…

-¡FUERA DE MI OFICINA!

-Perdón señor ejecutivo pero ESTA es MI oficina, así que tu vete de aquí…

Me levanté con toda la dignidad del mundo y justo cuando iba a salir pude escuchar a Eriol estallando en carcajadas.

Entré una vez más al ascensor y me fui directo a mi oficina, empecé a arreglar todos los documentos que tenía en mi escritorio y entre ellos pude ver los nuevos modelos que Reji me había traído…Sí como yo los pedí, no como la última vez que me trajo unos espantosos autos lila y rosado…¿Quién compra eso?

* * *

><p>Iba en el auto que Syaoran había mandado para mí…uno bastante lujoso por cierto…y no podía dejar de pensar en los sucesos de la noche anterior…<p>

_Estábamos en un lujoso restaurante cerca del hospital ya que no podíamos alejarnos mucho por si nos necesitaban y la verdad me sentía muy incómoda… Sentía los ojos de Ryusei en mí y era algo un poco… ¿aterrador?.._

_-¿Saku-chan te comieron la lengua los ratones?_

_-Soy tímida y deja de llamarme Saku-Chan…_

_-No lo eres… ¿Y porqué tan arisca?_

_-Escúchame no quiero estar aquí y…_

_-Aún así viniste…_

_-No intentes pasarte de listo…_

_-No lo hago…solo recuerde que tarde o temprano serás mía…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Disfruta de la cena…Saku-Chan…_

Y prefería no recordar más, este hombre no me gustaba en lo absoluto, además había algo que me estaba carcomiendo… ¿Acaso yo había oído mal o él había dicho que su apellido era Li?

-Llegamos señorita…además el Señor Li me ha pedido que le indique como llegar a su oficina…

-¡Oh es usted muy amable!

Nos bajamos del auto y lo primero que pude ver fue un imponente edificio como de veinte pisos, todo forrado en vidrio, a los extremos de este se podían ver varios autos; muuuuuy finos, en exposición y en la parte de arriba se leía claramente Li Car´s Company…y eso era una ¿Planta para helicópteros?

-¡Wow!

-¿Es la primera vez que viene...?

-Así es y debo admitir que este lugar es asombroso…

-Jajaja y espere a que entremos…

Y así fue, dentro del edificio este era aún más lujoso, se podían ver plaquitas con marcas de autos por todas partes, las personas vestían muy formal; gracias a Dios le hice caso a Tomoyo cuando ella me dijo que me pusiera este vestido verde y estos zapatos altos…

-Por aquí señorita.

Entramos al ascensor y el hombre que me acompañaba marcó el último piso. Llegamos y pude ver que en este solo estaba una secretaria con una cara completamente plástica y un cabello aparentemente teñido; no me agradó en lo absoluto…detrás de la secretaria solo habían dos puertas grandes…

-Señor creo que nos hemos equivocado…

-Jajaja no, la puerta de la oficina del señor Li es aquella, su secretaria te ayudará de aquí en adelante.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada, compermiso.

-¿Tu eres _esa_ chica que el Señor está esperando?-El tono que usó conmigo no me gustó para nada…

-Podría llamarle por favor…-Dije con el poco orgullo que me quedaba después de haber pasado por las puertas del edificio…pero es que me sentía como un pez en media calle, sí así pequeño y fuera de lugar…

Tomó el altavoz y con un muy meloso "Señor Li" le dijo que yo había llegado…en eso las dos puertas grandes del fondo se abrieron dejando a un muy apuesto Syaoran a la vista.

-Te ves preciosa mi Sakura.-Dijo mientras se acercaba y me depositaba un tierno beso en la mano, no pude evitar sonreír y ver a la molesta secretaria con una sonrisita de _"__Mira__lo__que__quieras__porque__es__mío__"__._

Nos dirigimos a la oficina de Syaoran y esta era enorme, en medio de ella había un escritorio muy bonito y aún lado un enorme estante con libros y fotografías, en ella aparecía el con todas sus hermanas, en otra el y su madre, la tercera era muy graciosa salían el y Eriol como de seis años todos llenos de barro, pero la que más llamó mi atención fue en la que salía conmigo, estábamos abrazados y sonriendo…

-Sabes…es mi foto favorita…

Me volteé y vi a Syaoran con una sonrisa tímida, como pocas veces se veía en él…

-Dijiste que querías que te ayudara a buscar a alguien…

-Así es.

-Sentémonos entonces…

Le conté toda la historia de la señora Yek y al parecer a Syaoran también lo conmovió porque pude ver como disimuladamente se limpiaba una lágrima…

-Por eso vine aquí, creí que como ella trabaja con autos talvez tu la conozcas…

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Aiko Yek…

-¿Aiko dijiste…?

-Sí, ¿La conoces…?

-Conozco a una Aiko pero no es Yek y…bueno no la creo capaz de tratar así a su madre, por lo menos conmigo es _muy_ amable…

-¿Syaoran hay alguna chica aquí que no sea amable contigo?

-Sí, próximamente mi secretaria porque al parecer no le agradas en lo absoluto así que probablemente ahora se va a poner odiosa conmigo…

-Jajaja, ella tampoco me agradó a mí…

-¿Celosa?

-¿De quién de esa chica plástica con cabello teñido?, Uff…por supuesto que no…

-¿Comemos juntos hoy?

-Pregúntale a tu secretaria talvez ella quiera ir…

-Jajaja en ese caso verte celosa sería terrible…ahora dame un segundo…

Se puso en pie y salió a decirle algo a su secretaria, al instante regresó y se sentó nuevamente a mi lado…

Era el momento para preguntarle…

-¿Syaoran conoces a alguien llamado Ryusei Li?-Vi como se tensaba en el asiento, hasta parecía un cascanueces…

-Sí…es mi primo…

-¿Primo?

-Así es… ¿Dónde lo conociste?

-En el hospital, y me dice Saku-chan, Syaoran y no me agrada su tono…

-Jajaja no le hagas caso a ese idiota estoy seguro de que solo lo hace para molestarme…

-Fui a cenar con él y me dijo que sería suya…

-¡¿Qué hizo qué?-Syaoran se puso en pie de un solo salto y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la oficina…

-Juro que mataré a ese imbécil…

-Syaoran cálmate, ¿Sí?, yo le he dicho que él no es competencia para ti y que tu eres mucho mejor…

-¿Porqués saliste a cenar con él?-Me dijo usando su carita de gatito resentido otra vez…

-Digamos que me vi obligada a hacerlo…

-¿Digamos?

-¿Syaoran confías en mí?

-Sí pero no en Ryusei…

-No te voy a abandonar nunca…

Syaoran me miró y me besó, un beso tierno y cálido cargado de amor…

-¡Ujum!-Nos separamos sobresaltados y vi a la secretaria de Syaoran haciéndome una cara muy fea… ¡Maldita secretaria!

-Señor Li aquí esta la señorita Kinemi…

-Que entre por favor…

-¿Kinemi?

La chica entró con una mirada arrogante viéndome de arriba abajo… ¿Tenía algo o qué, pero todas me veían feo?, bueno volviendo a la chica, era tal y como Ariasu había dicho…pero porqué se había cambiado el apellido…no recuerdo que su madre dijera que estaba casada…

-¿Señor Li en que puedo ayudarle?-¿Acaso les daban un curso para voces melosas?

-Sí, ¿Aiko como se llama tu madre?-Dijo Syaoran con un tono frío e imponente, nunca lo había oído hablar así…

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-Dijo nerviosa la chica.

-¿Me responderá sí o no?

-Ariasu

-Entonces es ella Sakura…-Dijo volviéndose a mí con una sonrisa hermosa y un tono cariñoso…que por cierto a Aiko no le gustó para nada…

-Sí, debemos llevarla entonces…

-OK, Aiko ¿Señorita Kinemi _o__Yek_ a qué hora termina su horario hoy?

-A las dos.

-Muy bien a esa hora te espero en el parqueo…

-¿Señor Li va a llevarme a algún lado?-Dijo toda pícara la muy desgraciada como si yo estuviera pintada…

-No te emociones yo también iré…

Se giró y me asesinó con la mirada mientras Syaoran trataba de esconder una sonrisa…

-Retírese por favor…

Aiko se fue no sin antes volver a mirarme despectivamente… ¡Odiaba a todas las mujeres aquí!

-¿Entonces no hay nada más que quieras hablar o vamos a almorzar?

-¡Oh!, ahora que lo dices Syaoran, quería hacer negocios contigo…

-¿Negocios?

-Sí, ven…-Le indique a Syaoran que se sentara en la silla del escritorio y yo me senté en la que estaba al frente…tenía que sonar muy convincente…

-Y bien señorita Kinomoto, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

-Verá Señor Li las tarifas de los taxis están cada vez más altas,…soy muy débil para caminar y ya que estoy aquí me gustaría adquirir uno de sus autos…

-¡Jajaja casi te creo!

-¡Syaoran estoy tratando de comprarte un auto pero si no quieres ayudarme entonces lo compraré en la compañía de tus enemigos!

-Acompáñame mi amor…

-Syaoran…no te burles de mí…

-¡Hey!, dijiste que querías hacer negocios…

Me puse en pie y traté de lanzarle una de esas miradas que usan las ejecutivas para demostrar que tienen todo bajo control, por supuesto no funcionó y solo hizo que mi "queridísimo" novio se riera aún más.

Me tomó de la mano y salimos de su oficina por el ascensor, cuando llegamos al cuarto piso creí que iba a soltar mi mano para que no hubieran rumores, pero no fue así de echo en cuanto las puertas se abrieron me dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

La gente no dejaba de vernos y murmurar entre ellos, los hombres me veían con miradas de asco y las mujeres parecían querer matarme…

Y luego pasó la razón de porque amo cada vez más a Syaoran…

-Disculpen caballeros pero es MI prometida así que vuelvan a sus trabajos y ustedes damas por favor dejen de lanzarle esas miradas a MI futura esposa si no quieren meterse en problemas…

-Syaoran-Dije en un susurro-No debiste hacer eso…

-¿Porqué?, es hora de que vayan respetando a la persona que se robó mi corazón…-Dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan…

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un pasillo donde había una pared de color caramelo y en el otro lado había unas enormes puertas de vidrio desde donde se podían ver muchos autos…

…Autos que yo jamás podría comprar…

-¿Cuál te gusta?

-Syaoran…creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que jamás podré pagar un auto así…

-Jajaja mi bella Sakura dime si pudieras pagarlo, ¿Cuál te gustaría?

-Esto es cruel lo sabía…

-Es fácil solo debes escoger…

-Me gusta ese el negro.-Dije mientras lo señalaba…

-Muy bien…entremos…-Corrió las puertas y llamó a un tal Shen.

-¿Si Señor Li?

-Ves ese Bugatti Veyron Súper Sport…

-¿El negro señor?

-Así es…prep-Y no pude escuchar el resto porque Syaoran se lo dijo al oído, nada más pude ver como Shen sonreía, ¡Fantástico!, fijo se estaban burlando de que una chica como yo no podía pagar alfo así…-Ahora sí vamos a almorzar Sakura.

-Pero no pude ver un auto para mí.

-Ya lo veremos luego…

-¿Syaoran solo porque soy pobre?

-Jajajaja, ¿Dónde te gustaría comer?

-No estoy de humor…

-Pero yo sí…ya sé vamos…

Me monté en el Ferraria de Syaoran pero no le hablé en todo el camino y lo peor es que no quitaba esa sonrisita de _"__Yo__se__algo__y__tu__noooo__" _. Me giré hacia la ventana, la verdad todos los edificios aquí eran tan enormes como el de Syaoran…

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Ahora si vas a hablarme…

Me volví otra vez, se que estaba actuando muy infantil pero eso se ganaba por burlarse de mí.

-Iremos a mi casa.

-Mentiroso no soy idiota tú casa no es por aquí.

-¿Alguna vez has ido?

-Me estás tomando el pelo…

-Iremos a MI casa no a la de mi madre.

-¿Tienes una casa?

-Bueno en realidad es más un apartamento…

-Ah.-La verdad me daba cuenta de que conocía muy poco a mi futuro esposo…

-Podría ser tu casa también…

-¿Qué?

-Al menos de que prefieras que hagamos una nueva, que por mi estaría bien.

-Nuestra casa…

-¿Puedes imaginártelo?

-No…

-¿Uh?, ¿No estás segura de casarte conmigo?

-No es eso Syaoran es solo que tú y yo somos de mundos completamente diferentes y hasta hoy me di cuenta de eso…

-Sakura…eso no es cierto…

-Si lo es…

-Te amo y eso es lo único que importa.

-Y…¿Cómo es tu casa?

-Mírala tu misma.

-¡Wow!

-Jajaja

-Syaoran ¡Esto no es un apartamento es una mansión!

-Neeeee ¿Que nunca has visto una mansión?, son enormes…

-¡Que pena!

-¿Porqué?

-Estoy segura de que mi apartamento es del tamaño del baño de esta casa, de haberlo sabido antes no hubiera dejado que entraras…

-Me gusta más donde vives tu…

-Si claro.

-Lo digo enserio puedes estar sola que nunca te sentirás así, es todoa cogedor y bonito…

-Jajaja lo dices solo por hacerme sentir mejor…

-Te prometo que no…¡Promesa de boy scout!

Nos bajamos del auto e inmediatamente Syaoran me tapó los ojos…

-¡¿Syaoran que haces…!

-No quiero que veas mi regalo de bodas…

-¿Regalo de bodas?

-Sí hay algo que quiero darte, bueno ya lo había pensado antes pero no estaba seguro de cual preferirías por eso te lo doy hasta ahora…

-No tienes que darme nada…-Me quitó las manos de los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el mismo auto negro pero con un lazo rojo en la parte de arriba…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!, No puedo aceptar esto Syaoran…

-Pero dijiste que te gustaba este…-Dijo con una carita triste…

-Sí pero es demasiado para mí…

-¿Qué?, ¿El amor de mi vida está diciendo que un auto es más que ella?

-Syaoran…-Le dije mientras me acercaba para abrazarlo…-Gracias…

-Para ti mi enfermerita sexy…Bueno, ¿No quieres usarlo?

-Por supuesto que si…

-Entonces vamos…

Las llaves del auto estaban puestas, me subí al lado del conductor y Syaoran en el del acompañante…

-¿Está listo Señor Li?-Dije tratando de sonar lo más coqueta posible y esta vez si funcionó porque Syaoran me dio una sonrisa muuuuuuuy sexy…

Arranqué el auto y salimos de la casa de Syaoran a toda velocidad…

Me sentía feliz…y no exactamente por el auto sino por la linda y sexy personita que iba a mi lado…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>

Primero que todo muchas gracias a los que me dejan esos bellos comentarios, espero que pasen una súper Navidad y que Dios les conceda todos sus deseos…

Luego ya varias personas me han preguntado por mi otra historia…lo que sucede es que esa historia estaba dedicada para una persona muy especial en mi vida…pero como humanos que somos esa persona falleció…aún así estoy muy feliz porque ahora esa persona está en el cielo feliz y eso es lo que importa…! Aún así me daba mucho pesar seguir escribiéndola por eso prefería quitarla de FF porque no me hacía bien…

A cambio de eso voy a subir próximamente una nueva historia llamada:

**¡Mi ****novia ****es ****una ****muñeca!**: Syaoran era el tío de una preciosa niña llamada Meiling pero no soportaba que ella creyera en esas estupideces de cuentos de hadas y lo peor de todo que jugara con esas estúpidas muñecas como si tuvieran vida…Es por eso que su linda prima Tomoyo decide darle una lección… Mucha magia, diversión y escenas románticas entre los castaños!

No se lo pierdan jajaja

Continuando con el capítulo, cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario será muy bien recibida…

**Que en estas fiestas, la magia sea tu mejor traje, tu sonrisa el mejor regalo, tus ojos el mejor destino, y tu felicidad mi mejor deseo FELIZ NAVIDAD y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO**


	9. Limando Asperezas

**Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, por más que yo quiera, en fin espero que disfrute en capítulo XD**

* * *

><p><em>Del Capítulo anterior:<em>

_-¿Está listo Señor Li?-Dije tratando de sonar lo más coqueta posible y esta vez si funcionó porque Syaoran me dio una sonrisa muuuuuuuy sexy…_

_Arranqué el auto y salimos de la casa de Syaoran a toda velocidad…_

_Me sentía feliz…y no exactamente por el auto sino por la linda y sexy personita que iba a mi lado…_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Enfermera a Domicilio<em>** **

* * *

><p><strong>Limando Asperezas…<strong>

Decir que estaba agotada era poco, primero habíamos llevado a Aiko a ver a su madre, quién por cierto no dejó de intentar seducir a MI prometido durante todo el camino, por supuesto él no le puso nada de atención…

Cuando llegamos al hospital Aiko seguía sin entender que hacía ahí y fue hasta que la pusimos frente a su madre que entendió todo, la verdad no se que pasó en ese momento pero ella salió corriendo a los brazos de su madre, Syaoran y yo al ver esto preferimos salir, sin embargo se escuchaba su llanto desde afuera, creo que Aiko había entendido _todo_…

Más tarde fui a dejar a Syaoran a su casa ya que seguíamos en mi auto y justo cuando íbamos a despedirnos de un beso apareció nada más y nada menos que Ryusei con un _"inocente"…_ ¿Disculpen interrumpí algo?, como es lógico mi novio lo enterró 500 metros bajo tierra con una sola mirada y yo…bueno yo lo miré confundida, es decir aún no entiendo que gana Ryusei haciendo esto, al final el que perderá es él porque Syaoran y yo vamos a casarnos…

-Meau

-Hola Kero-Dije tratando de agacharme para acariciarlo pero hasta eso me costaba, en verdad tenía que dormir o parecería un zombi y Syaoran me rechazaría en media boda por eso…

-Meauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-¿Mi Kero precioso quiere comida?

-Mauuu-Dijo como si me entendiera, pero les juro que cuando se trata de comida Kero es más humano que cualquiera de ustedes…

Fui y puse un poco de comida en la tasita del gato, luego fui a la cama y…

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…_

Ese tonto despertador una vez más…pero en fin ya era hora de trabajar, me levanté y me bañe rápidamente para ponerme el uniforme; que por cierto se trataba de un vestido muy corto acompañado de unas panties y con unos zapatos muy monos, sí, Tomoyo había vuelto a la tradición de los vestidos, al menos estos no eran tan atrevidos como los de antes, luego me comí una galleta y… ¡Tomé mi súper auto!

Debo decirles amigas que si alguna vez llegan a sentirse deprimidas, como que todo les sale mal, que el mundo se les viene encima...o que son diminutas… ¡Consigan un auto bonito!

No es por ser materialista pero cada vez que me subo a ese auto siento como si yo tuviera todo el poder, así es, me siento como la mujer maravilla, pero es que todo el mundo te vuelve a ver y te ponen atención, sientes como si el mundo fuera tuyo…

¡Comprobado por psicólogos, aprobado por mí!

Continuando con mi día, llegué al hospital y ¡Oh sí!, el efecto _¿Quién es esa mujer?_ Se activó, todos veían mi auto y luego a mí y hacían esa cara de O.O

OK basta Sakura estás actuando como una modelo tonta descerebrada y no es que todas lo sean, pero por ahí en algunos países hay unos periódicos que sacan chicas que se hacen llamar "_modelos famosas"_ y perdón a todos los aquí presentes pero eso es un insulto a la dignidad de la mujer, por eso chicas si quieren ser famosas mejor al estilo natural…y ahora sí que perdí la cabeza…

Entre rápidamente al hospital bajo la mirada atenta de todos y al entrar me topé con un…

-Debes ser muy buena en la cama para que un tipo tan sexy y con tanto dinero como él esté con una tonta como tú, Kinomoto-¡Oh por Dios!, juro que reviento a esta mujer!

-Pues a usted parece que ni ese truco le ha funcionado…

-¿Qué?

-Discúlpeme pero tengo que trabajar, usted debería de hacer lo mismo en vez de andar zorreando por ahí…

-Si es tan valiente repítalo en mi cara, Kinomoto…-Estaba tan eufórica que me acerqué y con una voz fría y retadora le dije…

-Z-O-R-R-A…-Y a mi defensa no estaba mintiendo, todos en el hospital saben que Sasha Millar se levanta a cualquiera que se le ponga en frente…aún así ahora que lo pienso mejor…no debí decirle eso a mi jefa…

-¡ESTÁS DESPEDIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Oh por Dios, no podía ser… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, bueno primero que todo usar mi orgullo e irme de ahí con toda mi dignidad…

-No se preocupe es lógico tratar de eliminar a aquellas personas por las que nos sentimos amenazadas…

Me di media vuelta y me fui, por supuesto no pude evitar escuchar todos los cuchicheos extrañados de todo el personal del hospital, ya que al parecer nuestra conversación llegó hasta la morgue…

Me subí a MI súper auto y aceleré más de la cuenta para que se escuchara el chillido de las llantas por todo el lugar…así es amigos…esa mujer estaba muy equivocada si creía que me podía tratar como una puta esperando que yo me quedara callada…

Llegué a mi casa y en cuanto cerré la puerta me dejé caer arrecostada en ella…

Y pasó lo inevitable empecé a llorar como una niña pequeña… ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?, es decir moriría de hambre, ya se que están pensando… ¿Y el enorme cheque que te dio Ieran?, pues bien decidí que era demasiado dinero por una labor como esa y lo doné casi todo a una asociación de niños huérfanos…así que sí, me moriría de hambre…por supuesto no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho pero ahora sí estaba en un gran lío…

¿Qué pensarían las personas de mí?

Seguro dirían esa Kinomoto Sakura no es más que una juega viva que le habla a todos como si estuvieran por debajo de ella…

Lloraba cada vez más fuerte, ya empezaba a faltarme la respiración una vez más cuando escuché mi celular sonando, dirigí mi mirada a como pude y vi que era Syaoran…dudé si contestar o no, pero el sería el único que me podría ayudar en este momento…

-¿S-syaoran?-Mi voz sonaba completamente quebrada…

_-Sakura mi primo me llamó y me contó lo que pasó…_

-¿Ryusei?-¿Pero que ese hombre no era el malo de la película?

_-Sí, aunque no lo creas…bueno eso es otra historia… ¿Quieres que vaya a tu departamento?_

-No, estoy bien.-Dije tratando de sonar firme, pero Syaoran no era tonto…

_-Estaré ahí en unos minutos, Sakura…perdóname…_

-¿Perdonarte porqué?

_-Hablaremos cuando llegue…_

-Syaoran en verdad no es necesario.-Dije tratando de tomar aire, pero yo misma sabía que si era necesario…había fallado una vez más…

¿Qué diría mi hermano cuando se enterara de que me habían despedido? , ¿Y mi papá?...Sí, de seguro se decepcionarían y dirían…_Acabas de perder la oportunidad de tu vida, ahora mancharán tu expediente y no van a contratarte nunca más…_

¡Me sentía tan estúpida!

Volví a ver mi celular una vez más y estaba vibrando, lo tomé y era un mensaje de Syaoran que decía:

_Sakura, baja te estoy esperando abajo… _

Salí del departamento y hasta me olvidé de cerrar la puerta, bajé las gradas y ahí estaba el hombre más especial del mundo con una cara de terrible culpabilidad, ¿Pero porqué se ponía así?

En cuanto estuve en frente de él no pude evitarlo y salté a llorar en sus brazos, ser enfermera es lo que yo siempre quise y ahora lo había arruinado…

Syaoran me abrazó y puso su cabeza encima de mi hombro, no quería que Syaoran me viera así pero me dolía mucho…

-¿Sakura me perdonas?-Levanté mi rostro y vi que su cara seguía con ese sentimiento de culpa…

-¿Perdonarte porqué?

-Por mi culpa te despidieron…

-¿De que hablas?

-Si, Ryusei me contó lo que te dijo esa mujer y que tú solo te defendiste de los malos tratos que ella te dio por mi culpa…-Tomé su rostro en mis manos y lo miré fijamente…

-Syaoran escúchame, esto no es tu culpa, fui yo quién gritó todas esas cosas así que no tienes que sentirte culpable…-Syaoran hizo un intento de sonrisa pero seguía preocupado…

-¿Qué harás ahora…?

-No lo sé-Dije sinceramente…

-Ve y recoge a mi enemigo y ven conmigo a mi departamento…

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes, vendrás a vivir conmigo…

-Eso es una locura Syaoran…

-¿Porqué?, en menos de tres meses lo haremos, así que porque no ahora…

-No quiero ser una carga para ti.

-Tu nunca serás una carga, tu gato sí, pero tu no.-Dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Qué dirá tu madre?

_-"Ay Syaoroncito porque no me habías dicho que Sakura se iría contigo, habríamos preparado una fiesta de bienvenida, ¡Eres un desconsiderado!"_-Dijo tratando de imitar el tono y los ademanes de su madre- Sakura mi madre te ama…

-¿Y mi hermano?

-Vamos a casarnos tiene que entenderlo y tu padre…bueno no creo que se enoje, además no haremos nada, prometimos esperar hasta la boda… ¡Eres una pervertida¡

-¡Y-o no lo decía por eso!-Dije con la cara completamente roja… ¿Lo ven?, ya se me fue la tristeza…

-Ve te espero aquí abajo, o… ¿Prefieres que te ayude a guardar la ropa interior…?

-¡Syaoran!-¡Un momento…!-¿Quieres ayudarme?-Dije tratando de sonar lo más seductora posible…

-Seguro-Dijo con esa voz que derrite hasta el iceberg más grande…

Subimos hasta mi departamento y en cuanto entramos cambié mi cara seductora por la de siempre…

-¡Bien!, entonces lleva la caja de arena de Kero y después mételo a él en su cajita para transportar y móntalo en el auto…

-¿Kero?

-Sí, ¿Para que creíste que ocupaba tu ayuda…?

-Ah-h y-yo creo que…-Dijo completamente sonrojado…sí, la venganza es dulce…

-¡No lo puedo creer eres un pervertido Syaoran!

-Yo…voy a buscar al gato-Dijo muy apenado mientras se perdía por el patio en busca de Kero…

Subí y recogí todas mis cosas, las coloqué en mi maleta y en unas bolsas, la verdad no tenía mucho ya que no podía costearme tantos lujos…

-Mañana hablaremos con el del alquiler y le diremos que ya no vivirás más aquí, ¿Te parece?

-Sí, eso creo…

-Y tus muebles puedes venderlos si quieres, a menos que desees conservar alguno, en ese caso mañana mandaría a alguien a recogerlos para que los pongas en nuestra casa…-¡NUESTRA CASA!, ¡Eso sonaba tannnnnnn lindo!

-¿Sakura estás bien?

-Sí, pero creo que no hay nada que quiera conservar…-Tenía que dejar de fantasear…

-¿Estás segura?-Giré una vez más mi vista por toda la casa y… no, no había nada que quisiera conservar…

-Segurísima…

-Entonces vamos mi princesa.

-¿Y Kero?

-Que se joda…

-¡¿Qué?

-Lo lamento intenté meterlo en la caja y no pude, ahora que se quede ahí…

-¡Syaoran, Kero es mi bebé, si yo voy el viene conmigo, somos un combo!

-Díselo a él…

-Syaoran por Dios, Kero-Chan es un animal…

-Sí pero alguna vez has visto su cara… ¡Ese felino me detesta!

-No es eso es que no se lleva bien con los desconocidos…

-¡Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, es un amor con todos menos conmigo!

-Jajajajaja

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-Sí…

-Eres cruel Sakura…

-Tú lleva esas cosas y yo lo meto en la caja…

-¿Las pongo en tú auto o en el mío?-Oh si lo había olvidado teníamos que viajar en autos separados porque lógicamente eso no lo iba a vender junto con el resto de los muebles…

-En el que tú quieras…

-Bien en el mío, te espero abajo…

-OK

-Suerte con el monstruo…

Cogí la caja y me fui en busca de Kero; que por cierto no me costó encontrarlo ya que se encontraba en mi cama con una expresión que nunca le había visto, y no es que los gatos hagan muchas caras pero parecía como si estuviera sufriendo, más que cuando se queda sin comida, en verdad esto era bastante extraño…

Lo tomé en mis brazos y empezó a ronronear como si fuera un bebé…

-¿Kero te sientes mal?

-Meauuuuuuuu

-No te veo lastimado me pregunto que será, en fin entra a la caja porque Syaoran nos está esperando abajo…

-Grrrrr-¿Uh, sería posible que Kero estuviera así por tener que vivir con Syaoran? , es decir es ilógico…

-Meauuuuu

-Kero ahora seremos una familia de tres, Syaoran, tú y yo…sabes siempre serás mi bebé y prometo que te cuidaré igual que siempre…-¡Wow!, Kero entró en la jaula como si hubiera entendido todo lo que dije…

Bajé las escaleras con Kero en la caja, quién se veía mucho más tranquilo.

Aún así tenía que arreglar este problema primero…

Vi a Syaoran en su auto y me acerqué a la ventana.

-Veo que por fin lograste que entrara…

-¿Syaoran tienes algo que decirle a Kero-Chan?

-¡¿Qué?

-Así como lo oyes, discúlpate por tus malas caras y feas palabras hacia él…

-Sakura es un gato no voy a disculparme…

Puse la caja en el suelo y me crucé de brazos…

-Si no te disculpas no me iré contigo…

-Esto es una broma verdad…

-No…ya lo sabes, tú verás que haces…

-Yo…lo siento _Kero…_

-Meaau-Dijo Kero con indiferencia al parecer la disculpa de Syaoran no había sido suficiente…

-No estás siendo sincero, discúlpate de verdad…

-Sakura por favor…-Dijo Syaoran con impaciencia…

-¡Sakura nada, discúlpate ahora!

-Escúchame Kerberos, no se que tienes es mi contra pero…en verdad siento mucho si te he ofendido…

* * *

><p>Me sentía tan idiota disculpándome con un gato pero tenía que seguir repitiéndomelo en mi mente, <em>"Esto es por Sakura", "Esto es por Sakura"<em>

-Muy bien Kero, ahora perdona a Syaoran.-Debo admitir que esa inocencia la hacía lucir muy tierna y en lugar de verse tonta se veía preciosa tratando de arreglar mi amistad con su "_bebé_"…

-Meaaaaau-¡Dios!, este gato me asustaba, algunas veces era tan…humano. Lentamente el gato sacó la patita por la jaula y la estiró hacia mí, debo de estar enloqueciendo pero… ¿Era mi idea o el gato quería que cerráramos con un trato de paz?

Estiré mi mano y le sacudí la pata, me giré hacia Sakura, quién me miraba con una sonrisa enorme…

Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso muy tierno en la mejilla…

-Gracias Syaoran, te aseguro que seremos una grandiosa familia de tres…

-Ya lo creo…-Dije suspirando con resignación…

Sakura se fue a su auto y yo encendí el mío, así nos dirigimos hacia mi casa, en verdad todo esto de la pérdida de empleo de Sakura solo fue una excusa para que viniera a vivir conmigo, bueno en realidad fue Ryusei quien lo propuso…

¿Sorprendidos eh?, Bueno les voy a contar, hoy en la mañana cuando interrumpió mi beso con Sakura y esta se fue me dio mucha cólera así que lo encaré de una vez por todas…

Estaba harto de él, es decir es médico y tiene una buena casa en Hong Kong, debería de dejar esa estúpida envidia de una vez por todas, así que le dije muy enojado que, que rayos quería de mí y el me respondió que estaba cansado de que yo siempre estuviera por encima de él, y que la gente solo me pusiera atención a mi, y que era injusto que la familia siempre le dijeran que él tenía que ser mejor cada día para algún día parecerse a mí y la verdad me desconcertó bastante porque siempre creí que su problema era el hecho de que yo tenía la compañía de mi padre y el no, pero el parecer el problema era algo muy tonto y lo peor…¡Ni siquiera era mi culpa!, es decir no era yo quien decía esas cosas, eran los demás, no tenía porque desquitarse conmigo, sin embargo también entendí su punto de vista, es horrible que las personas te comparen todo el tiempo con alguien y que no aprecien lo que haces…

Quizás fue eso lo que me hizo compadecerme de él e intentar ayudarlo, después de todo en parte era mi culpa, además viéndolo así no se veía tan mala persona, por eso le dije que el no tenía porque compararse conmigo, él era una gran persona, salvaba vidas y le devolvía las esperanzas a muchas personas que las habían perdido, sacaba sonrisas de donde antes solo hubieron lágrimas…

Ryusei se extrañó mucho de mis palabras; incluso yo lo hice, y cayó derrotado al suelo, fue cuando comprendí que su verdadero problema no era lo que decían los demás sino lo que el mismo pensaba de su persona, le estiré la mano y nos dimos una abrazo de hermanos…y por primera vez en mi vida me dio una sonrisa sincera y unas palabras sin resentimiento…_Gracias hermano_…

Así cerramos nuestros problemas y decidimos hacer un tratado de paz para llevarnos mejor, además me pidió disculpas por la forma en la que se había comportado con Sakura y yo le pedí disculpas por haber puesto esa rana en su comida cuando teníamos ocho años…

Ryusei dijo que se iría a un departamento cerca del hospital, yo le dije que no era necesario pero el insistió y así…hice un nuevo amigo, sí se que suena un poco gay pero en verdad les juro que Ryusei no es tan mala persona como ustedes piensan, es solo que no había descubierto lo bueno que era…

¡Que irónico!, Al parecer hoy era el día para limar asperezas ya que también había arreglado mi "amistad" con el gato de Sakura jajaja, y saben estoy seguro de que no hubiera hecho nada de eso antes de conocer a Sakura, quizás ella con sus modos inocentes e infantiles me había ayudado a madurar…

Llegamos a mi casa y le indiqué a Sakura cual era su habitación, conociéndola se sentiría incómoda si dormíamos en la misma…

Luego de darle las buenas noches a ella y a su gato, sí lo se no se burlen…, me fui a mi habitación, me cambié por un pantalón de pijama y una camisa blanca, la verdad solía dormir sin ella pero estaba seguro de que Sakura se sentiría un poco incómoda si me veía así, apagué la luz y dejé la puerta un poco entreabierta y me tiré a la cama.

Estaba demasiado cansado, hoy había sido un día muy largo y cansado, sin embargo habían pasado muchas cosas buenas incluyendo la reconciliación de Aiko con su madre, y la mía propia con mi primo y con Kerberos…

Ya empezaba a dormirme cuando sentí que algo subía a mi cama, me asomé lentamente y pude ver a un descarado Kero acurrucándose a mi lado…tal ves Sakura tenía razón…

Seríamos una grandiosa familia de tres.

_Tomé la cobija y cubrí mi cuerpo y a Kero, después de todo hoy era el día de las nuevas amistades…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>

Primero quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios y a Val-Chan-Hime, actualizé tan pronto como pude jajaja

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, la verdad no quería caer en el dramatismo de siempre por eso intenté _limpiar asperezas_ y por supuesto este capítulo está más que todo dedicado Kero-Chan, quién en mi opinión es el personaje más gracioso de CCS!

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y si no fue así díganmelo!

Por último quiero contarles que legalmente mi otra historia ¡Mi novia es una muñeca! Ya está oficialmente subida a FF por si alguna o alguno la quiere leer…

3, 2, 1…¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Nos leemos luego, Chaooo!


	10. ¡Nervios Prematrimoniales!

**Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, por más que yo quiera, en fin espero que disfruten el capítulo XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Enfermera a Domicilio<strong>

_Del capítulo anterior:_

_Ya empezaba a dormirme cuando sentí que algo subía a mi cama, me asomé lentamente y pude ver a un descarado Kero acurrucándose a mi lado…tal ves Sakura tenía razón…_

_Seríamos una grandiosa familia de tres. _

_Tomé la cobija y cubrí mi cuerpo y a Kero, después de todo hoy era el día de las nuevas amistades…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Nervios Prematrimoniales!<strong>

Habían pasado tres semanas exactas desde mi incidente en el hospital por supuesto el día siguiente fue horroroso, si es posible explicar todo lo que pasó…o bueno…quizás no tanto…

La directora del hospital me mandó a llamar para darme oficialmente la carta de despido, como es lógico no desaprovechó la oportunidad para hacerme sentir minúscula y amenazarme con avisar de lo sucedido a todos los hospitales para que no lograra conseguir trabajo en ninguno.

Sin embargo el dinero quizás no es capaz de comprar el amor, pero si a la directora del hospital; quién por una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, cortesía de mi prometido, accedió a no manchar mi expediente y dejar todo en paz.

Al final hasta de beso se despidió la hipócrita, bueno beso para Syaoran no para mí… ¡Y ESO ME ENFURECE AÚN MÁS!

Pero en fin como de todo lo malo se saca algo bueno… ¡AHORA ESTOY VIVIENDO CON MI CASI ESPOSO!

Por supuesto mi padre lo aceptó de buena manera, a Ieran le salían estrellitas de los ojos, Meiling; quién por cierto ya llegó y ahorita les cuento lo que pasó…, nos felicitó, Tomoyo se levantó de la cama del hospital y empezó a dar saltitos conmigo, Eriol hizo un comentario de algo así como…bueno, mejor ni les digo porque me da pena recordarlo, Kero ya empezó a acostumbrarse a Syaoran…¡INCLUSO DUERME CON EL Y YO NO!...pero todo se echó a perder cuando mi fabuloso hermano se enteró…sí ya pueden imaginarse a Touya, en cuanto supo que Syaoran y yo viviríamos juntos sacó su bestia apocalíptica interna y expulsó fuego por la boca y….bueno quizás exagero un poco pero ¡Les juro que por un momento creí que iba a ahorcar a Syaoran…!, pero gracias a Dios tengo un excelente amigo y examor, Yukito, quién calmó a la bestia indomable…en verdad creo que Yuki tiene un poder mágico o algo por el estilo…

Ahora sí, buenas noticias:

Primero, ¡Tomoyo ya salió del hospital!, y ya me tomó las medidas para mi vestido, se que será genial. De echo hoy iremos a ver el lugar en el que vamos a casarnos, ¡Es un sueño!, y ¡Oh por Dios!, tienen que ver a Syaoran y Eriol usando el traje de bodas… ¡Se ven súper sexies!

Luego volviendo al tema de Meiling, ¿Recuerdan que se había ido?, bueno ya regresó y deberían de ver al papaci…ejem perdón al _"hombrecito"_ que trajo…

Un chico coreano alto, de cabello castaño, ojos oscuros y una personalidad encantadora, al parecer se conocieron por accidente, Mei nos contó que ella iba muy triste por todo lo que había pasado aquí además de que también se sentía abatida porque se dio cuenta que por primera vez en su vida había algo que no podía comprar con dinero…

Y fue ahí cuando chocó con Hyun, claro como todos conocemos el carácter enérgico y explosivo de Meiling ya podrán imaginarse el alboroto que hizo, lo que jamás se habría imaginado es que ese chico; que a partir de ese día empezó a buscarla hasta que ella aceptó una cita, se convertiría en su príncipe azul…

Además hacen una pareja preciosa ya que Hyun es igual de hiperactivo que Mei así que ya podrán imaginarse las cosas que hacen…

Por otro lado, estuve hablando con Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo y los varones nos contaron que Sasha Millar había sido una ex de Eriol y de ahí que se comportara de esa manera con nosotras, en especial del odio a Tomoyo…

Sin embargo me preocupa demasiado lo que pueda pasar, es decir confío mucho en ellos pero esa mujer es capaz de hacer lo que le de la gana por conseguir lo que quiere…

Aún así confío en que mi racha de mala suerte ya terminó así que hoy iré con mis amigos y novio a ver el lugar que escogimos para la boda. Lo cierto es que no queremos una boda muy grande, por lo que invitamos solamente a las personas verdaderamente cercanas a nosotros.

Con respecto a los padrinos, serán Meiling y Yue y no llevaremos mejores amigos ya que con ellos es con quienes compartiremos la boda.

También le haremos un pequeño corbatín a Kero ya que el es parte de la familia…

Con respecto a la decoración, bueno tía Sonomi y Ieran están como locas con ese tema, y la comida va a cargo de mi hermano y Yukito.

* * *

><p>-¿Eso le dijiste?<p>

-Sí la muy perra intentó besarme… ¡¿Puedes creerlo? , pero yo en honor a mi Tomoyito la rechacé, como buen hombre que soy…

-Jajajaja

-¿De que te ríes…?

-Es épico, es decir, en otro momento le hubieras correspondido y quién sabe hasta que otras cochinadas hubieras hecho con ella en medio hospital pero…

-Lo sé hermano…esto de estar enamorado en verdad es mágico…

-Jajaja aún no puedo creer que esa mujer se rebajara tanto, es decir primero insinuarle esas cosas a Sakura, después venir a mi oficina e intentar seducirme; que por cierto Sakura no sabe absolutamente nada, y después ir e intentar lo mismo contigo…La pobre debe de estar desesperada…

-Tienes razón, en verdad debe de estar loca para intentar seducir a un tipo como tu Syaoran…que bajo a caído…

-¡¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada, nada, en verdad te dan duro los ataques de ansiedad…

-¿Ataques de ansiedad…?

-Sí ya sabes, eso que les da a los novios antes de la boda…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ay Syaoroncito no te hagas el que no sabes nada de esto…

-En verdad te juro que no se nada y…ya sabes estos ataques… ¿Puedo morir por eso…?

-Algunas veces sí porque bloquean unas hormonas llamadas desansietosinas y cuando esto sucede el corazón empieza a detenerse poco a poco…de echo hace unos años en India, hubo un día en el que iban a casarse diez parejas y fueron tan duros los ataques que todos murieron, lo peor de todo esto es que es una enfermedad contagiosa por lo que se aconseja mantenerse aislado y bajo estricto tratamiento mientras se poseen los ataques…-En este momento ya no sabía ni que pensar… ¿Y si moría antes de casarme con Sakurita…? No, eso no puede pasar… ¿Pero si causo una epidemia como Eriol dijo?...

Tomé mis cosas e inmediatamente me fui directo a buscar a Sakura, de seguro ella podría darme el medicamento para matar el virus…

-¡Syaoran!-Me giré y me encontré con un muy agitado Eriol que no podía parar de reírse…en verdad esto era preocupante… ¿A-acaso y-yo lo había contagiado…?-¡Sabía que eras un imbécil pero no sabía hasta que punto llegabas jajajajaja!

-¿Qué rayos…?

-Jajajaja en verdad jajaja ¡No puedo parar de reírme…!-La verdad ya no me importaba si Eriol iba a morir por mi culpa, este idiota no paraba de reírse de mi por no se ni que…y ya empezaba a molestarme…-En verdad te lo creíste…jajajajaja

-¿Qué?

-Hubieras visto tu cara de perdedor jajajaja, te creíste lo de los ataques jajajajaj

¡Maldita sea!, ¡El idiota me había visto la cara de estúpido!, juro que esta vez si me las pagaría, me giré completamente y le pegué un puñetazo en la cara causando que Eriol cayera al piso…

¡Y aún así el maldito no paraba de reírse!, esto era el colmo…

Me tiré al suelo encima de él y empecé a hacerle una de esas llaves que hacen en los programas de lucha…o por lo menos hice el intento… ¡Y seguía riéndose!

Ya no soporté más y le pegué un puñetazo en el estómago…

En ese instante Eriol cambió su exagerada sonrisa por una mueca de dolor…creo que esta vez si me pasé…

-Eriol amigo, respóndeme…-Lentamente cerró sus ojos y quedó rendido en el suelo…

¡Había matado a mi mejor amigo en uno de los pasillos de mi empresa…! , ¡Me sentía sumamente mal!

-Eriol…abre los ojos… ¡Maldita sea!-Le agarré la cabeza y la agité para ver si respondía…pero nada…

Estaba empezando a desesperarme…

-¡Por amor a Dios Eriol!, abre los ojos-No pude contenerme más y empecé a llorar…Eriol había sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, siempre estuvimos juntos, en las buenas y en las malas…

Algunas veces podía ser odioso y detestable pero a final de cuentas era quién hacía todo por ayudarme… ¿Qué iba a hacer…?

-Me mataste…

-Sí, yo lo siento mucho en verdad…no quise hacerlo, no fue mi intención, eres mi mejor amigo y aunque eras insoportable yo te quie-¿Acaso…?

Levanté mi mirada y vi a un Eriol casi morado tratando de contener las carcajadas…

-Jajaja ¿Ibas a decirme que me querías…? Awwwww… ¡Abrazo de oso!-No me di cuenta de en que momento pasó pero en cuestión de segundos Eriol estaba encima mío casi asfixiándome…

-Ejem…

Ambos volvimos a ver hacia arriba y nos topamos con la mirada no muy amistosa de mi madre…

-¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Li Syaoran…?-Bajé la mirada y vi la incómoda escena es la que nos encontrábamos…

Eriol estaba encima mío, ambos en el suelo y yo aún tenía los ojos llorosos…

-Eriol…-Inmediatamente el aludido se puso en pie e hizo una reverencia ante mi madre…-Ma, te juro que no es lo que piensas…

-¡Oh por Dios eres Gay!

-NO-Gritamos a la misma vez…-Lo que pasó es que Eriol me hizo una broma y yo me enojé y lo golpee entonces este cayó al suelo y creí que había muerto pero en realidad no y luego tu llegaste y…

-Ya sabes Ieran…juegos de niños…-Inmediatamente la cara de mi madre cambió a una de comprensión y más tarde a una de ira… ¡Juro que está a punto de aniquilarnos!

-¡¿CUÁNTOS MALDITOS AÑOS CREEN QUE TIENEN? , ¿QUÉ NO VAN A MADURAR NUNCA?, ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE PAR DE INMADUROS QUE NO PUEDAN COMPORATARSE NI EN SU TRABAJO?, ¿ACASO PIENSAN SEGUIR ASÍ TODA LA VIDA?-Tomó un respiro y siguió con su discurso de…_ya están muy grandecitos como para que anden con estos jueguitos, ojala Sakura y Tomoyo no se enteren o se van a arrepentir de casarse con unos inútiles como nosotros…_blah, blah, blah…

La verdad es que tanto Eriol como yo estábamos acostumbrados a este discurso ya que de niños lo escuchábamos todo el tiempo, especialmente cuando le hacíamos travesuras a mi primo jejeje, ¿Quién lo diría eh?, las vueltas que da la vida, de echo hoy iría a ver el partido de fútbol americano a la casa de Ryusei, se suponía que Eriol vendría pero empiezo a arrepentirme de haberlo invitado…

-¿Syaoran Li me estás escuchando?

-Sí Ma…-Dije agachando la cabeza para que mi madre no notara las risitas que querían salir…

-En fin solo venía a recordarles lo del lugar de la boda…

-¿Cuál lugar de la boda?-Dijimos ambos al unísono…

-¡No me digan que lo han olvidado!

-Y-yo la verd…

-Por supuesto que no Ieran, ahí estaremos a la hora acordada, no tienes de que preocuparte…

-Eso espero…-Dijo con un tono amenazante que pocas veces usaba…

Después de que mi madre se fue Eriol y yo nos volvimos a ver con cara de:

"¿Cuál lugar para la boda?", entramos a mi oficina nuevamente y tratamos de recordar a que se refería mi madre, llevábamos como una hora tratando de recordar y aún así no podíamos, sin embargo lo primero sería cancelar los planes con Ryusei…

Dicho esto llamamos y le preguntamos a Ryusei si no sabía donde rayos íbamos a casarnos a lo que este solo soltó una carcajada y colgó el teléfono, no sin ates murmurar algo así como… "Están en problemas…", lo cierto es que desde hace días solo teníamos cabeza para "La gloriosa final de fútbol americano…"…

-Llama a Sakura…

-¿Qué?

-Si yo llamo a Tomoyo inmediatamente se dará cuenta de que olvidé el lugar, la hora y el porqué tenemos que ir…-Bueno en parte eso era lógico conociendo lo perceptiva que era Tomoyo, ¿Y sí Sakura se enteraba…?, Noooo, conociendo lo despistada que es jamás se enteraría…

Tomé el teléfono e inmediatamente marqué el número de mi enfermera.

Esperé dos segundos, cinco segundos, quince segundos… ¡¿Acaso no pensaba contestarme…?

_-¡¿Aló, Syaoran?-Sonó una voz llena de furia al otro lado del teléfono._

-E-t-to… ¿Qué pasa?-¿Pero que le habían hecho a mi Sakura para que estuviera tan enojada…?

_-Llevamos una hora esperándolos en Villa Luna y ustedes no aparecen…y-y…Tomoyo, ¿Qué estas haciendo?, pásame el teléfono Sakurita…-Dijo una voz de fondo mientras se escuchaba el ruido que hacen al pasar el teléfono…-¡TIENEN DOS SEGUNDOS PARA LLEGAR AQUÍ O LES DAMOS EL DIVORCIO ANTES DE CASARNOS!_

_¡Ploff!,_ fue lo último que escuché cuando me cortaron el teléfono. Miré a Eriol quien me veía con una cara de _"Tenemos que mover nuestro trasero"_

Bajamos corriendo al parqueo y tomamos mi Ferrari rápidamente, encendí el auto hasta que caí en cuenta de que ¡No sabía a dónde ir!

-Oye…Eriol, ¿Dónde queda Villa Luna?

-¡¿No sabes dónde queda?

-¡¿Acaso tengo cara de mapa?

-Eres el amigo más inútil que se puede tener…

-¿Diculpa?, yo no soy el único que se va a casar… ¡También es tu responsabilidad!

-Si claro como digas…

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Syaoran?

-Nose…talvez podrías hacer el intento de conseguir la dirección…-Dije ya obstinado por esa actitud…

-¡¿A quién quieres que le pregunte, a Dora La Exploradora?

-¡No me levantes la voz!

-¡No uses ese tono de jefe conmigo!

-¡Te dije que no me gritaras!

-¡Ya cállate!-Vociferó Eriol. Acto seguido sentí como un puño atestaba contra mi cara.-Listo ahora sí, llamaré a tu prima para preguntarle la dirección.-Dijo mi _"supuesto"_ amigo como si nada…

-¿Qué, me golpeas y después actúas como si nada?, cuando unos minutos atrás estabas gritándome…

-Por supuesto que si, estaba enojado porque me sacaste el aire, sin embargo ya estamos a mano…-Dijo a la vez que se volvía y llamaba a mi prima para pedirle la dirección…

¡En verdad Eriol era un completo inmaduro!

-Listo sigue toma la avenida principal, luego tres calles a la izquierda y…

-¡Calma amigo!

-¿Quieres que nos den el divorcio?

Lo miré una última vez con una mirada asesina y me puse en camino…con un fortísimo ardor en toda mi pobre mejilla derecha…

* * *

><p>-Suerte que preveníamos que algo así ocurriría…-Dijo Meiling<p>

-Jajaja aún no puedo creerlo…sin embargo es de esperarse de mi primo, al parecer no es tan perfecto, pero ya sabes Sakurita, ahí estaré cuando te canses de él…

-Jajaja no molestes a Sakura Ryusei, ¿No ves lo mal que la está pasando?

-Tranquila Mei era broma…

-Compermiso chicos…

Me di media vuelta y me fui a la pequeña laguna que se encontraba en uno de los jardines, realmente era un lugar precioso, lástima que Syaoran no estuviera aquí, aunque todos se lo habían tomado como un hecho gracioso; incluyendo a Tomoyo, no lo era para mí…

-¿Acaso un partido es más importante que nuestra boda?-Dije mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla…

-Por supuesto que no mi princesa…

Me giré y lo que vi me dejó sorprendida, Syaoran estaba de pie en medio del puente que atravesaba la laguna, con una de sus manos se echaba aire y en la otra sostenía un ramo de rosas. Además tenía la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas rojas como si viniera de correr una maratón.

De hecho tenía una mejilla más roja que otra…

-¿No vas a decirme nada?-Volví a mirarlo y aunque se veía muy tierno no podía olvidar así como así lo que me había hecho…

-¿También piensas dejarme plantada el día de mi boda?-Se acercó lentamente a mi y me abrazó por la cintura.

No pude evitarlo y empecé a llorar en su pecho, pero tenía miedo, en estos últimos meses había pasado por muchas cosas, estuve a punto de perder a mi mejor amiga, me despidieron de mi empleo, además mi mamá no estaría para el día de mi boda…

-Yo nunca te voy a abandonar…

-T-te amo Sya…oran.-Dije entre lágrimas…

-Yo también…

Me separé rápidamente y con la sonrisa más grande que pude esbozar le dije:

-Por cierto adelantamos la boda…

-A sí, ¿Cuándo será ahora?

-¡En una semana!

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Syaoran estás bien?-Dos segundos después syaoran cayó desmayado a nada más y nada menos que…la laguna…

¿Quién diría que los nervios prematrimoniales le darían tan fuerte?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>

Uuuuuuuuuu siento muchísimo la tardanza pero mi inspiración se tomó unas vacaciones… ( '¬ . ¬)

En fin espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y sí, ya se que quedo muy cortito pero es que el próximo es el último de esta historia y prefiero dejar todo lo demás para ese!

Nuevamente gracias por sus bellos comentarios y a todas las personas que me acompañan siempre con su lectura…ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia, idea, crítica constructiva...pueden dejármela por medio de un mensaje. 3

**Por cierto próximamente voy a publicar una nueva historia titulada:**

**Curso Prematrimonial**

**Sakura tomaría uno de los pasos más importantes de su vida, sin embargo antes de comprometerse con Eriol Hiraguizawa debía ir al curso prematrimonial…y ¡Un momento!, ¿Quién es ese bombón?, ¿Se puede cambiar de pareja? **

¡Espero que pasen una bonita semana!

Saluditos!


	11. Y vivieron felices para siempre!

**Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a las fabulosas Clamp!**

* * *

><p><strong>Enfermera a Domicilio<strong>

_Del capítulo anterior:_

_-Por cierto adelantamos la boda…_

_-A sí, ¿Cuándo será ahora?_

_-¡En una semana!_

_-¡¿Qué?_

_-¿Syaoran estás bien?-Dos segundos después Syaoran cayó desmayado a nada más y nada menos que…la l__aguna…_

_¿Quién diría que los nervios prematrimoniales le darían tan fuerte?_

* * *

><p><strong>Y vivieron felices para siempre…<strong>

¡Juro que iba a morirme!, Todo esto había sido tan… ¡Tan rápido! Y no me malentiendan, no es que cambié de opinión en el último minuto…es solo que…ya saben tengo miedo, de llegar a la boda y que me dejen plantado…

¿Y si Sakura se arrepiente…?

No.

Ni siquiera puedo pensarlo porque la piel se me eriza, además hemos pasado por tantas cosas que no sería lógico que ella se arrepintiera… ¿O sí?

Porque ahora que lo pienso en las novelas y en las películas si pasan estas cosas…

Una vez más…

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…Cuenta hasta diez dijo mi madre…

Uno, dos, tres, cinco, veinte, setenta, millón quinientos… ¡No puedo relajarme y empiezan a acabarse los números!

-Muy bien Syaoran, ahora ajustamos la corbata, nos arreglamos el traje y… ¡Listo para la boda!-Seguramente debo verme como un idiota hablando con el espejo.

"_Syaoran mi amor te espero abajo…"_

¡Oh por Dios!...

Bajé corriendo y ahí estaba mi madre, preciosa con su largo cabello negro recogido en un moño, portaba un vestido morado que la hacía ver más guapa y esa sonrisa radiante que le quitaba muchísimos años de encima… ¡Ahora tendría que cuidar a mi mama de los pervertidos…!

-Te ves guapísimo mi amor y te verías aún más si quitaras esa cara de pánico que llevas…-Traté de controlar mi expresión pero el resultado no fue muy diferente…-Jajaja no hay duda que eres igual a tu padre…

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, vamos al auto y te contaré…tal ves así se te quite el miedo…

-No tengo miedo…

-Aja si claro...

Salimos de la casa y ahí había un auto esperándonos, le abrí la puerta a mi mamá y luego entré yo, como un soldadito de plomo tratando de no moverme ya que Sakura muy amablemente me había dicho anteayer:

"_Ni se te ocurra llegar mal vestido o arrugado Syao, porque te juro que no me caso…, todos han trabajado muy duro como para que tu y Eriol en su juego de niños lo echen a perder…" _

Así como lo oyen estoy amenazado de muerte, llámenme dramático y cursi si así quieren pero una vida sin Sakura a mi lado sería nada más y nada menos que eso…

-Recuerdo que el día de mi boda a tu padre le dieron los mismos ataques que a ti, ¡Jajajaja de echo fue tan gracioso!, ¿Cómo olvidar ese día?, tu papá lucía muy apuesto, con esa mirada suya tan llena de dulzura pero a la vez intrépida y audaz, lástima que eso no le funcionara a la hora de recibir mi mano en el altar…

-¿Al recibir tu mano en el altar…?-¿Por qué me sonaba como si esta historia no fuera para nada consoladora…?

-Jajaja, claro con una belleza como yo… ¿Quién no se pondría nervioso?...

-¿Y que pasó?

-Justo cuando mi padre pondría mi mano en la suya este se aproximó y se enredó en una de las telas que decoraban el altar y buajajajajaja ¡Se cayó en medio altar!, ¡Hubieras visto su cara!, estaba súper rojo y nadie podía parar de reírse, incluyéndome a mí jajaja…-¡Así pensaba mi madre quitarme los nervios!

-Y-y… ¿Crees que eso me pase a mí?- Mi madre se giró a mi y me recordó porque NO debí haber venido con ella…

-No lo sé hijo, pero por si acaso llevo la cámara lista…-Dijo mientras dirigía el lente hacia mi cara…-¡Oh mira a Tomoyito! ¡Se ve divina!

Bajé la ventana y ahí estaba Tomoyo, preciosa, con un vestido blanco largo, con manga tres cuartas y toda la parte de arriba en encaje, bajando hasta quedar en una tela lisa, sí, lamento no poder dar más detalles del vestido pero la verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo explicar ese tipo de cosas, ya saben y menos en mi estado y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Porqué está Tomoyo y Sakura no?

-Syaoran bájate del auto…-En que momento mi madre se había bajado…A Eriol no le gustaría para nada saber que había perdido la noción del tiempo viendo a su prometida… ¡Pero obviamente no en ese sentido…!-Syaoran…Sakura ya está a punto de llegar, tienes que entrar rápidamente a la iglesia ya que se supone que no debes ver a la novia antes de la boda…

Todavía estaba un poco estresado y apenas logré bajarme, sin embargo el saber que Sakura estaba a punto de llegar ayudó un poco a bajar los nervios…Al menos podría verla antes de que me rechace…¿No?

¡Pero en que estoy pensando…!

Vamos Syaoran mentalidad feliz, cero carita triste, Sakura no va dejarnos el día de la boda… ¿Ahora hablo con mi conciencia…?

-Hey Syaoran…-Dijo Eriol en un susurro para que nadie lo escuchara…-Deja de moverte las personas pensarán que tienes diarrea si sigues así de inquieto…

-¡No tengo diarrea además las personas no me están viendo!

-¡Shshshshsuuu, cállate y mira hacia atrás…!

Me giré y vi que en efecto yo estaba frente al altar con todos los invitados mirándome… ¿Es que de ahora en adelante mi cuerpo se movería sin mi autorización…?

-Eriol…

-¿Qué?-Esto de hablar en susurros no era tan fácil…

-Vi a Tomoyo en la entrada…

-Cállate tonto…

-¿Porqué me llamas así?

-Sí te digo como se ve Sakura te arruinaría la sorpresa…

-¿La sorpresa…?

-Sí, además ya sabes lo que dicen, si ves a la novia antes de la boda te da mala suerte…

-¿Y quienes dicen eso…?

-Tu mamá y si quiero conservar mis ojos lo mejor será no contradecirla…

-Sí el día de hoy descubrí que su forma de quitar los nervios no es muy alentadora…

-No me digas te contó la anécdota de cuando tu papá se cayó en el altar…

-¿Y tu cómo sabes?

-Mi mamá también me la contó para que me relajara…-Volví a ver a Eriol con una sería advertencia de guardar silencio…por supuesto el prefirió hacerse el tonto e ignorarla…-Jajaja te imaginas que te pasara lo mismo… ¡Ya sabes lo que dicen de tal palo tal astilla!

-¡Te podrías callar!, además deja de profanar el alma de mi honrado padre…

-No estoy profanando el sabe que lo quiero, además…-Asombrosamente la expresión de Eriol cambió por una completamente seria y madura, justo la que creí que no vería nunca…-Mis padres viajaron desde Inglaterra para mi boda, es la primera vez que hacen algo así por mi hermano, además estoy seguro que donde sea que esté tu padre…el está orgulloso de ti…

Estaba deslumbrado y asustado… ¿Acaso me lo raptaron los alienígenas y yo no me di cuenta…?

Iba a darle las gracias por sus sabias palabras cuando todas las personas se pusieron en pie y los del coro empezaron a tocar…

Volví a ver la entrada de la iglesia y justo en ese momento apareció el amor de mi vida…

Venía del brazo de su padre y llevaba un vestido largo, sin mangas, con unos vuelitos en la parte de abajo, parecía como esos vestidos que usan las princesas, al contrario de Tomoyo quién llevaba el cabello decorado con flores…, ella traía una pequeña coronita que la hacía ver a un más irreal…

La miré a los ojos y en el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron…

Pude ver el cielo en una sola mirada…

* * *

><p>Maldito mocoso que tenía que aparecer en la vida de mi hermanita y tonto Yukito que no me soltaba del brazo por miedo a que…intentara un atentado contra ese hombre que se robaría a mi hermana…<p>

Sin embargo por más que quisiera no podía hacer nada, mi hermana no dejaba de sonreír como tonta y los ojos le brillaban más que la luz que entraba a la pequeña iglesia, ya que prácticamente la boda era al aire libre en medio de un bosquecito y al lado de la laguna…

Aún no entiendo porqué teniendo tanto dinero escogieron una iglesia tan pequeña, pero eh de admitir que eso solo le daba un toque más de fantasía…

Volví a ver al chino quién por cierto juraría que se estaba orinando de los nervios, no paraba de moverse y hasta podría decir que estaba casi morado…

En cuanto mi padre se acercó con mi hermanita para darle la mano a _ese _sujeto, este no se movió…

¡Pueden creerlo el tonto se quedó ahí!

Juro que si no avanza en cuestión de segundos lo mato…

3, 2, 1…

Mi futuro cuñado se acercó lentamente para tomar la mano de mi hermana, como si anduviera en tacones y temiera caerse, por fin mi padre los dejó juntos y estos no paraban de sonreír como tontos…

Claro la situación de Tomoyo y Eriol no era muy distinta, la verdad la mejor amiga de mi hermana había echo un trabajo impresionante, no se mucho de estas cosas pero ambas lucían preciosas…

Ah y la bola de pelos dorada de mi hermana estaba ahí con un lazo blanco con negro en el cuello, al lado del mayordomo de la familia Li, un señor llamado Wey o algo así, quién en lo poco que pude hablarle descubrí que era una persona excelente.

La boda empezó como cualquier otra, el padre leyó los textos de la Biblia y así pasó todo normal hasta que les pidió a los novios que se pusieran en pie…

Como es lógico algunas personas seguramente se confundieron y también se acercaron para tomarle fotos a los novios…digo, si cualquiera querría tomarle fotos a las novias o hasta al prometido de Tomoyo… ¿Pero quién en su sano juicio le tomaría fotos ese mocoso feo…?

Claro esa chiquilla que al parecer era su prima… ¡Solo entre familia se soportan!...y Sakura claro…pero ella es un caso especial…

* * *

><p>No podía creerlo esto era demasiado para mí…en cuestión de minutos Syaoran y yo estaríamos juntos por siempre…<p>

El padre empezó hacia el lado de Eriol y Tomoyo y estos se tomaron de las manos.

-¿Algunas palabras señor Hiraguizawa…?-¿Palabras...?

-Tommy-chan, nunca en mi vida había sufrido tanto como el día en que casi te pierdo…-Eriol estaba serio y pude ver como las lágrimas se asomaban en el rostro de todos…-¿Sabes? No soy tan fuerte, si no hubiera sido por todas estas personas que están aquí…talvez mis esperanzas hubieran flaqueado, por eso primero gracias a todos por estar en esos momentos y también por estar ahora, para unir mi vida con este bello ángel sin el que yo no podría vivir, porque te juro que sin ti…sin ti me muero Tomoyo…-Eriol no pudo resistir más y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, eso había sido precioso…¿Syaoran también habría preparado un discurso para mí como ese?

* * *

><p>¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!, El idiota se había pasado, estoy seguro que ese discurso lo traía súper ensayado y a mi nadie me había dicho que me pondrían a hablar… ¿Qué iba a hacer…?<p>

Y lo peor Sakura se veía súper ilusionada, no podía fallarle... ¡Tendría que usar mis dotes como príncipe azul que dice mi madre que soy…!

El padre declaró a Eriol y Tomoyo marido y mujer y todos estallaron en aplausos mientras algunas todavía se limpiaban las lágrimas…

Inmediatamente todos volvieron la vista hacia nosotros incluyendo al padre quien me dio el micrófono y se puso expectante a que yo dijera algo…

-Yo…-¿Y ahora qué?...Vamos Syaoran recuerda todas esas películas románticas que Meiling te obligaba a ver y di algo…-…primero quiero felicitar a mis mejores amigos por su matrimonio y les deseo lo mejor, la verdad de todas las personas del mundo estoy feliz por haber podido compartir este momento con ustedes…

_Awwwwwww_

Fue el sonido que se extendió por toda la iglesia mientras esperaban a que yo dijera algo más, me giré hacia Sakura quién me veía en espera de algo…

Boté todo el aire que había tenido contenido y acerqué el micrófono para que pudiera oírme…

Creo que solo me quedaba dejar que las palabras fluyeran en mí… ¿Qué no dicen que las mujeres aman la sinceridad en un hombre?

-¿Sabes Sakura?...para serte sincero…no se que decir…-Como era de esperarse todos hicieron _uhhhhhh _–…me encantaría decirte millones de cosas lindas como las que dijo Eriol, me encantaría ofrecerte millones de cosas y jurarte la vida más llena de lujos y de cosas que puedas imaginar…pero no puedo…-Sakura estaba a punto de llorar podía verlo…-Sin embargo quiero hacerte una promesa.

Mañana cuando despiertes y te des media vuelta…yo estaré ahí y así será al día siguiente y a los próximos meses…pasarán los años y siempre será igual, porque si tu me lo permites…-La tomé de la mano-…yo siempre estaré ahí…, mi amor es lo único que puedo prometerte porque se que aunque pasen los años nuestro amor no terminará, incluso será mayor aún, porque a cada segundo que pasa me enamoro más y más…

¿Me dejarás estar contigo siempre?

* * *

><p>No pude detener el impulso y salté a los brazos de Syaoran, sentía como las lágrimas se me salían y también podía ver los ojos de Tomoyo de: <em>"Deja de llorar o se te correrá el maquillaje"<em>

Syaoran bajó la mirada y nos quedamos solo así, viéndonos y transmitiéndonos ese amor que tanto nos teníamos…

Nos acercamos un poco más y ya íbamos a besarnos cuando Eriol agarró a Syaoran por la camisa…

-Ejem sí, ¿Acepta usted señorita Sakura Kinomoto a Syaoran Li como su legítimo esposo para amarlo y defenderlo en la salud y en la enfermedad…?

-¡Sí acepto!

-Puede usted…-Salté hacia Syaoran una vez más y nos unimos en un beso que nos uniría por siempre, porque ahora nada ni nadie nos separaría…-besar a la novia…

Nos separamos lentamente y miramos hacia los invitados, Tomoyo y Eriol se pusieron a nuestro lado y juntos todos salimos de la iglesia.

-¡Vamos a hacer un brindis por estas geniales personas! Y por geniales me refiero a Tomoyo, Eriol y mi preciosa hermana Sakura!

-¡TOUYA!-Gritamos todos a la misma vez…

-¡Dame eso chiquillo!-Dijo tía Ieran, mientras le quitaba el micrófono a Touya el hermano de Sakura…-Haremos este brindis para que estos cuatro jóvenes puedan encontrar la felicidad con su pareja y que sean muy felices para siempre…

Así pasó la fiesta de todos mis amigos y ya era hora de dar la noticia…

Tomé el micrófono y pedí dar un anuncio, todos se giraron a verme y entonces anuncié mi matrimonio con Hyung.

-¡Me alegra muchísimo Mei!-Me dijo Tomoyo mientras me abrasaba, el día de hoy se veía bellísima.

Así fueron pasando todos desde las escandalosas hermanas de Syao hasta el hermano de Sakura; quién no era tan mala persona, y Yukito quién me cayó muy bien…

La chica que me habían presentado como Nakuru subió al escenario y anunció que también daría otra noticia…

* * *

><p>-¡AHHHHH! Bueno yo solo quería contarles que… ¡Yue acercate acá para que demos la noticia juntos…!<p>

Este se acercó a pasos lentos al escenario con la cabeza gacha de la vergüenza que tenía…

-Ah sí, ¡Ayer el médico nos dijo que tendremos trillizos!

¡Wow! Eso era genial, Nakuru y Yue serían padres excelentes, todos se acercaron a darles sus merecidas felicitaciones y no pude evitar sonreír al ver la radiante sonrisa de Nakuru…

¿Así me vería yo si algún día tenía hijos con Syaoran…?

De pronto sentí como una mano me jalaba hacia el jardín, por la suavidad y la delicadeza con la que lo hacía deduje que era Syaoran ya que no podía ver nada por la cantidad de personas que había en el salón…

Salimos a uno de los jardines y subimos al mismo puentecito del que Syaoran había caído la vez pasada a la laguna…

-¡Mi enfermerita sexy! Jajaja ¿Puedes creerlo?, Dime una cosa… ¿Al final gané o perdí el juego?

-Déjeme considerarlo…ummm bueno, me besaste y eso va en contra de las reglas, me insinuaste cosas y eso también va en contra de las reglas, te enamoraste de mí y eso también te hace perder…sin embargo le doy una segunda oportunidad señor Li…

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí el primero en llegar al salón nuevamente gana, si tu llegas primero ganas…

-En sus marcas, listos…

-¡Fuera!

Syaoran empezó a correr y yo solo me quedé viéndolo como lo hacía, se veía tan gracioso corriendo con traje entero, de seguro si alguien lo veía le daría una enorme reprimenda jajaja

Me fui a paso lento caminando hacia el salón, después de todo…ya había roto los votos de la ética y me había involucrado con un paciente…

¿Qué más da terminar las cosas con broche de oro?

-Me diste ventaja y me dejaste ganar…¿Tan ansiosa estás de tenerme en tus brazos…?-Me dijo con su sonrisa pícara…

-Bueno tu saliste despavorido eso solo dice una cosa…

-¿Qué cosa?-Dijo pegándose aún más a mi y haciendo que las ideas en mi cabeza se desacomodaran…

-Que te mueres por mí…

Finalmente juntamos nuestros labios y nos fundimos en un beso de amor que poco a poco fue subiendo de nivel, podía sentir las manos de Syaoran recorriendo toda mi espalda y empezando a bajar hasta la parte baja…

No pude resistirlo y lo empujé hasta el pesadillo al lado de los baños que se encontraba desolado, empecé a quitarle los botones de la camisa y la corbata, a la ves que el me iba bajando el zíper del vestido…

-¡Hey, hey!, ¡Tranquilos…! Si no pueden aguantarse hasta la luna de miel por lo menos háganlo en un baño.

-Cállate Eriol-Dijo Syaoran mientras se ponía nuevamente la corbata y los botones de la camisa que yo ya había desabrochado.

-Jajaja solo venía a decirles que el auto que los llevará al aeropuerto ya los está esperando afuera…Por cierto Sakura deberías cerrarte bien el vestido para que no hayan malos entendidos.-Solo sentí como el rubor subía a mis mejillas mientras mi ahora esposo me acomodaba el vestido a como había estado originalmente…

Salimos y ahí nos esperaba una limosina decorada con flores que caían desde la parte de arriba…

Entramos tomados de la mano mientras todos nos despedían y nos deseaban lo mejor, no pude evitarlo más y me puse a llorar otra vez, al estar dentro de la limo me despedí con la mano mientras iba dejando a todos atrás…

Syaoran se encontraba al lado izquierdo de mi y al derecho ¿Adivienen quién?

Jajaja lo cierto es que se me hacía imposible dejar a mi Kero precioso en Japón…

No podía parar de estar emocionada, en unas cuantas horas estaríamos recorriendo toda América, ya que era el destino que ambos habíamos elegido para nuestra luna de miel…

Iríamos a Brasil y disfrutaríamos de sus coloridos carnavales, también estaríamos en Colombia exactamente en San Andrés, otro de los lugares que visitaríamos sería Cancún… ¡Y Syaoran me prometió que haría todo lo posible para que yo pudiera darle un besito al delfín!...Claro no uno muy grande porque no quiero que se ponga celoso jajaja

También visitaríamos casi todos los países de Centroamérica y otros de Suramérica incluyendo Chile, Venezuela, Perú, Argentina…

¿Pueden creerlo, Syaoran y yo juntos en todos estos países?

-¿En que piensas amor?

-En todas las cosas divertidas que haremos en América…

-Jajaja sí yo y todas esas chicas Americanas guapas…

-¡Syaoran!

-Jajaja es broma…-Dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y depositaba un tierno beso en ella…

-Desde ahora estaremos juntos por siempre…

Nos dimos un beso y así es como terminó esta loca historia de amor entre yo la enfermera Sakura Kinomoto y mi sexy paciente Li Syaoran…

**FIN **

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>

Hola! Voy a llorar de la felicidad! Es mi primer fanfic publicado en FF y no hubiera sido posible de no ser por todos ustedes, por eso muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado por este trayecto y haberme ayudado tanto a mejorar y a poder hacerlo un poquito mejor :D

Luego por si alguien no lo sabe la frase final que dijo Sakura es la misma que dice en el último capítulo del manga, ¡Es que me parece súper adorable!

También quiero decirles que tengo pensado hacer un epílogo sobre la luna de miel de Syaoran y Sakura aquí en América jajaja (Es que aunque sea en fanfic podemos imaginarnos como sería tener a nuestro guapísimo Syao aquí jajaja)

Bueno en fin espero saber que les pareció este capítulo y si les gustaría que hubiera un epílogo XD

Nuevamente muchas gracias en serio por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme todos esos mensajes…son de esa clase de cosas que hacen que un día feo y aburrido se convierta en algo único y especial…

Y nos leemos algún otro día en una nueva historia o en otra de las que estoy publicando jajaja

**GRACIAS Y COMO DECIMOS EN COSTA RICA ¡QUE LA PASEN PURA VIDA!**

Atte: Dayi


	12. Epílogo: Mi ¿Odisea? de miel

**Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a las fabulosas Clamp!**

**¡Esto va dedicado a todas y cada una de las personas que me acompañaron en mi primer proyecto! ¡Gracias!**

* * *

><p><strong>Enfermera a Domicilio<strong>

_Del capítulo anterior:_

_-¿En que piensas amor?_

_-En todas las cosas divertidas que haremos en América…_

_-Jajaja sí yo y todas esas chicas Americanas guapas…_

_-¡Syaoran!_

_-Jajaja es broma…-Dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y depositaba un tierno beso en ella…_

_-Desde ahora estaremos juntos por siempre…_

_Nos dimos un beso y así es como terminó esta loca historia de amor entre yo la enfermera Sakura Kinomoto y mi sexy paciente Li Syaoran…_

**Epílogo: Mi ¿Odisea? de miel...**

**Domingo 23:**

En este momento voy en el avión a mi primer destino junto con Syaoran, me ha parecido que una bonita forma de conservar todos los recuerdos es por medio de este diario, de esta forma no pasaré nada por alto…o eso espero…

-._.-._.-

Llegamos al aeropuerto y recogimos la pequeña cajita en la que llevábamos a Kero; quién por cierto se veía bastante pálido y quieto…

Imagínense que ni siquiera respondió cuando le ofrecimos un postre. Lo cierto es que me preocupé bastante pero Syaoran un poco celoso de que no le pusiera atención a él, me dijo que no le diera importancia, que seguro era efecto de las pastillas que le habíamos dado antes de subirlo al avión…

Traté de creérmelo y en cuanto llegamos al hotel lo saqué de la caja para ponerlo en el suelo.

Sin embargo el pobre seguía medio muerto…

-Ya déjalo Sakura… solamente está haciendo drama…

-A mi no me parece…

-Ven, vamos al mar…

-No voy a irme y dejar así a Kero…

-Ay pero si no tiene nada…-Dijo Syaoran mientras lo recogía del suelo y lo alzaba poniéndolo a la altura de su cara…-No ves lo lindo que se…

Dos segundos después Syaoran tenía todo el vómito de Kero en su cara…

-¡VOY A ASESINAR A ESTA PORQUERÍA DE GATO!

-¡Cálmate Syaoran! ¡No lo presiones porque lo matas!

-¡ESO INTENTO!

-¡No dámelo!

-¡MEAUUUUUU!

-¡ODIO A ESTA BOLA DE PELOS!

Dicho esto Syaoran tiró a Kero al piso, quien pese a todo ya había recuperado su color…

-¿Ves lo que has hecho Kero? Syaoran esta muy enfadado…-Le hablaba al gato como si fuera a decirme… _No te preocupes Sakura ahorita se le pasa…_

Puse a Kero en el piso y me fui a tocar la puerta del baño, talvez algún día mi marido se dignara a abrirme…

-Syaoran no seas infantil y abre la puerta…

-¿Te parezco infantil…?-Dijo saliendo del baño un furioso Syaoran con toda la cara empapada…-Por más agua que me echo no logro quitarme esta cochinada de la cara…

-Ya no tienes nada…

-¡Aún tengo la sensación!

-Perdónalo sí…

-¡Es un gato y no dormirá conmigo!

-Vamos al mar…-Dije mientras lo arrastraba del brazo…

-No quiero ir…

-Infantil…

-No dormirá conmigo y punto…

Salimos del hotel y nos dirigimos a la playa, definitivamente había sido una buena idea venir aquí… ¡Ver a Syaoran bajo los rayos del sol y sin camisa no tiene precio!

-¿Aún tengo vómito en el rostro?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Es que te me quedaste viendo y no me quitabas la mirada de encima… ¿O acaso pensabas comerme aquí mismo?-Dijo con esa sonrisa pícara en el rostro…

-No digas esas cosas…-Sentía mi rostro arder de la vergüenza…

-¡Ven aquí!-Dijo mientras me tomaba como un saco de papas y salía corriendo hacia el mar…

-._.-._.-

**Domindo 30: **

Estábamos en Machu Picchu… El lugar era precioso pero aún así no podía relajarme…

¿Qué ha pasado estos días…?

¡Nada, absolutamente nada….! Creí que Syaoran había superado lo de Kero… ¡Pero no fue así!

Al parecer es más infantil que un bebé… ¿De qué estoy hablando?

Muy bien, se supone que las lunas de miel son para consumar el matrimonio de la pareja en un acto de entrega y amor…

¡Mi matrimonio no ha tenido ni entrega ni amor…! ¡Así como lo oyen!

El bellísimo de Syaoran dijo:

_Si el gato duerme en esta cama yo duermo en el sillón…_

No le di importancia porque creí que una vez se le pasara el drama se acostaría conmigo y… y… ¡Ustedes entienden…!

Pero no… el quiere jugar de niño ofendido… ¡Muy bien pero que luego no se queje…!

-._.-._.-

-¿Sorprendente verdad?

-Sí, fue genial, ahora entiendo porque es una de las maravillas del mundo…

-Si me pusieran a escoger la octava… sin duda serías tú mi enfermerita…-Jejejeje aquí empieza mi venganza…

Syaoran empezó a acercarse con pasos lentos, como un león en dirección a su presa.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos a la enfermera y al paciente?-Dijo con esa voz seductora que estaba rompiendo todos mis esfuerzos por vengarme…

Poco a poco se acercó más hasta mí, podía sentir su respiración en mis labios pero no podía caer… Mi sexy marido acortó la distancia entre nosotros y me besó de una forma tan… tierna…

Claro poco a poco la temperatura iba subiendo al igual que nuestro beso… ¿Dónde quedó mi venganza…?

Con pasos torpes llegamos hasta la cama… ¡OK me rindo!

Syaoran ya iba a empezar con su labor de desvestirme cuando…

-¡MEAUUUUUUUU!-Dijo un oportuno Kero mientras se subía a la cama y se acostaba a nuestro lado…

-¡¿Qué hace esta bola de pelos aquí?-Recobré la compostura y recordé mi venganza por haberse comportado tan infantil estos días…

-¿De que hablas…_amor_? A diferencia de ti, Kero no me ha abandonado todos estos días… ¡Así que fuera de mi cama!

-¿Le estás hablando al gato o a mí?

-¡Sal de aquí ya, Li Syaoran!

Estaba enojado y lo sabía, no le había gustado para nada que lo echara de la cama pero que quede claro que el comenzó…

-Cuida muy bien a ese gato… no vaya a ser que mágicamente desaparezca…

-¡Grrrr!-¿Quién dice que los animales no entienden?

-._.-._.-

**Viernes 5: **

Íbamos en el avión en dirección a Panamá, empezaríamos nuestro viaje por Centroamérica…

Como es obvio no pude hablar de todos los demás países que visitamos, sin embargo les haré un resumen bastante completo de lo que pasó…

¡Syaoran es un completo amor en el día y en la noche se convierte!

¿A que me refiero?

¿Recuerdan lo de "mágicamente desaparezca…", pues bien, todos estos días he tenido que dormir con un ojo abierto y uno cerrado…

La primera noche casi me da un infarto, de no ser porque los gruñidos de Kero me despertaron en este momento estaríamos en un funeral por el intento de asesinato…

Así como lo oyen, sino me despierto a tiempo Kero hubiera muerto ahogado en el mar…

¡Claro al día siguiente el finge como si nada hubiera pasado!

Empiezo a creer que tiene problemas de demencia…

-Sakura mi amor…

-¿Hum?

-¿Qué tanto escribes?

-Un diario de nuestros días de luna de miel…

-¿Has escrito sobre mí?

-Sí como diez páginas…

-¿Y también de la maldita bola de pelos esa…?

-Sí como veinte…

-¡¿Has escrito más de él que de mí?

-¿Qué esperabas…? He compartido más con él que contigo, no te extrañes si dentro de poco tengo hijos con cola y que dicen _Meauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu _.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Eso si que no!

-Lo siento...-Dije tratando de usar mii tono inocente.

-Odio a ese gato…

-Es un animal…

-¡Exacto y tu lo tratas como un bebé!

-Creí que ya se llevaban bien…

-¡Me vomitó!

-¡Algún día tendrás un bebé que se orinará en ti! ¿Lo vas a odiar?

-Primero me quita mi cama y ahora mi esposa…

¿Ven lo que les digo?

No soy ninfómana ni nada por el estilo pero… ¡Yo quiero una luna de miel como debe ser…!

**Domingo 14:**

¡Ya estoy oficialmente casada!

¿De qué habla esta loca…?

¡Les voy a contar!

Ayer por la noche Syaoran me dijo que estaba triste porque nuestro viaje estaba llegando a su fin y aún no habíamos pasado ni una sola noche juntos…

Claro ambos estábamos tan rojos como tomates al hablar de esto pero en fin…

No pude resistirme más y lo asalté con un beso, luego otro y otro más hasta que terminamos en el sillón… La cama estaba muy lejos…

¡Y fue perfecto!

Nunca creí que podría llegar a amar tanto a una persona hasta ese momento… porque es cuando en verdad comprendes que el amor sencillamente no tiene límites…

¡Es inagotable!

Es de los únicos recursos que puedes usar millones de veces, puedes desperdiciarlo a montones… pero siempre quedará un poco más…

Syaoran y yo no tuvimos sexo, hicimos el amor…

Nos entregamos y nos convertimos en uno solo… y de eso se trata…

¡Juntos por siempre! Suena imposible y como algo fuera de la realidad, pero te juro que no es así…

Tarde o temprano cuando menos lo esperas… _aparece_…

Y si tu luna de miel se convierte en una completa _Odisea_... no te preocupes... todo estará bien...

* * *

><p>-¿No prefieres ser maestra mi amor…?<p>

-No papi yo quiero ser enfermera como mami para encontrarme con un paciente guapo como tu.

-¡Serías una veterinaria genial!

-¡Papi quiero casarme con alguien guapo como Eriol!

-¡¿El imbécil de mi amigo?

-¡NO! ¡El hijo de tu amigo!

-¡¿Hablas de mini Eriol?

-¿Es lindo verdad…?

-¡NO TE QUIERO VER CERCA DE ÉL NUNCA MÁS!

-¡Papi!

-¿Syaoran que sucede?-Pregunté yo que apenas venía llegando del hospital...

-¡TU HIJA QUIERE SER ENFERMERA Y CASARSE CON ERIOL!

-Nadeishko mi amor…-Dije mientras tomaba las manitas de mi hija entre las mías…-Eriol ya tiene una esposa…

-¡¿Qué?-Dijeron padre e hija a la misma vez.

Mi pequeña Nadeishko Li es nuestra única hija o al menos por ahora, ya que los gemelos no tardan en llegar…

Sin embargo ver a la niña es como ver el retrato de su padre pero en versión femenina, cabello largo y castaño acompañado de esos ojos ambarinos del padre… por supuesto sin olvidar esa sonrisa pícara y ese amor por Yoda de Star Wars…

¡Aún así ama a Kero igual que yo!

A quien por cierto le compramos una amiguita que terminó convirtiéndose en la madre de dos lindos gatitos más… Spinnel y Ruby…

-Mami me refiero a Eriol el hijo de tía Tomoyo…

-¡Tengo que contarle a Tomoyo!-¡No pude evitar emocionarme! ¡Pero mi hija y mini Eriol casados! ¡EL SUEÑO DE TODAS LAS MEJORES AMIGAS!

-¡¿Tu me apoyas mami?

-¡Por supuesto que si!

-¡Sakura!

-Syaoran… mini Eriol es una dulzura…-Así es, nadie sabe como pero Eriol convenció a Tomoyo de ponerle el mismo nombre a su hijo… aún así este es una completa dulzura, tiene el cabello como el de Tommy-Chan con los ojos de ella pero las gafas del padre, es una verdadera belleza…

-¡No se llevará a mi bebita!

-¡Papi tengo seis años…!

-¿Y…?

-¡Pareces tío Touya!-¡Golpe bajo al orgullo de mi esposo!

-¡OK cásate con él si así quieres!

-¡Sí!

-¡Genial!-Dije yo a la vez que abrazaba a mi bebita…

-¡Ya puedo ser enfermera a domicilio!

-Ven acá…-Dijo Syaoran mientras se la subía a los hombros y empezaba a dar vueltas por todas partes… y las risas de mi hija contagiaban toda la casa.

Moraleja: Si quieres un hombre como Syaoran saca las agujas y las venditas… ¡Te prometo que en cuestión de semanas será todo tuyo…!

**Fin Definitivo**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí les traigo el epílogo!<strong>

**Primero: Siento el atraso, lo tenía listo desde hace días pero no lo había podido subir por las clases xD**

**Segundo: Como verán no hay lemon, no quería subir la historia de rating, además esta historia es más... tierna... jajaja**

**Tercero: Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me leyeron y también a todas las que me dejaron sus comentarios y me animaron a seguir.**

**Por último espero que les haya gustado y en verdad gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura, con esta historia inicié como escritora en FF y ha sido una experiencia increíble conociendo a personas fabulosas :D**

**Gracias por todo y nos leemos en la próxima!**

**Atte: Nanitayi-Li**


End file.
